<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving In by Blueperson2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363463">Moving In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueperson2021/pseuds/Blueperson2021'>Blueperson2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Non Loud Lincoln and Rita AU, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueperson2021/pseuds/Blueperson2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother gets engaged to her new boyfriend, Lincoln finds the two of them moving into his home. Along with his ten daughters. Will Lincoln struggle to handle the chaos of the loud house? Or will he embrace that he is no longer an only child? Originally by SpartanXHunterX and adopted with his permission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lynn Loud Sr./Rita Loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence reigned around him as he laid on the floor of his room, eyes lazily glancing at the ceiling above him.</p><p>The once decorated room was laid bare, all around him were his suitcases and packed boxes that contained many of his things. From his clothes to his toys and just about everything he owned was packed up, well nearly everything, there were still some things left around his room that needed to be packed up.</p><p>He let his hazel eyes glance at the walls, just a few hours ago they had had posters, pictures and a few more things hanging off them. Now they were bare and empty, he could even see the slight discoloration on the wall from the many years that he had been living here. It was odd seeing the small and large square patches of slightly brighter paint that used to sit behind what used to be there.</p><p>It was a stark reminder that things were changing, very quickly too.</p><p>Now though, with everything changing so rapidly he had to accept the changes that had been happening for the past few months.</p><p>It had started off small at first, his mother had begun to feel a little lonely, what with having only a few friends, him and his grandfather - who he affectionately called Pop-Pop - as her only company. So she began to look into the dating scene, much to the encouragement of his grandfather. Lincoln had no qualms about this, he always wanted her to be happy and if going on dates meant she could be happy, why should he be bothered by it?</p><p>Things weren't perfect at first, it took a while for her to find a date. What with being in her late thirties, thirty seven to be precise. When she did get a date most of the men were not... What she had been looking for, they respected her wishes and some of them still remained in minor contact with her. If only because they had become good friends during their date, sadly she had never quite felt that spark of romance or deeper connection that she sought after.</p><p>Then one day she had come back from a date, a little flustered and with a happy look on her face. With a little prying from him and Pop-Pop she had opened up in saying she had meet a man, a gentleman as she put it.</p><p>He was funny, kind, respectable and a lot of other positive things that she had said at the time but he doesn't quite remember right now.</p><p>For the first time in his life Lincoln had seen his mother in love, not the strong kinship love she had for him and her father but real romantic love for a man she had meet.</p><p>They continued to date for a while after that, once every two weeks, New locations that were halfway between each other and each time his mother came back - and he was awake - he would hear her swoon over him and how charming he was.</p><p>Lincoln had never meet the man but he sounded like a decent fellow, he was making his mother happy, that was all that mattered to Lincoln.</p><p>During the time they weren't on a date they were more or less talking to each other at every available moment. Which were few and far between due to their life styles and timetables.</p><p>Then the most unexpected thing had happened, the man - who Lincoln had come to learn was named Lynn - had proposed to his mother. She had accepted with tear filled eyes, supposedly. Now it was a month after that day and it was time for Lincoln and his mother to move out of their home so they could move into his, so his mother could be closer to him everyday.</p><p>One may question why they were the ones who had to move out when surely her - now fiancee - could move in? Well it turns out the man had ten daughters. TEN!</p><p>His home, which consisted of a kitchen, bathroom, living room, garden and three bedrooms was not big enough to hold an additional eleven people. It would be far too cramped for everyone's liking, so they had decided to move into his home where they could and were making room for the two of them. His mother would share a room with her fiancee, since they were ' responsible adults ' as she put... Whatever she meant by that and he would get his own room to himself just like he had here.</p><p>Although he had a sinking feeling in his gut that it would be different to what he had now. Hopefully it would be alright. Halfway through packing the reality of the situation has dawned on him, he was leaving his home of eleven years and moving in with someone who to him was a stranger and he was going to basically be a brother to ten different girls, some older then him and some younger then him.</p><p>He was leaving Hazeltucky to go to Royal Woods, that in itself was completely fine. He wasn't exactly... Popular here. In fact he was a strong target for bullies, his snow white hair was enough to draw people's attention whenever it was revealed, often resulting in insults along the lines of 'old man' and 'grampa' and other such things.</p><p>He did have some friends here a few months ago but... They had ditched him after he had made a critical mistake, an accident but still a mistake. He didn't bother trying to make a friend after that and often kept to himself, sometimes he'd be silent all day for no reason at all.</p><p>Still, his heart clenched at the idea of leaving everything behind. He just had to make a good impression on everyone when he meet them and hope for the best.</p><p>A heavy knock echoed off his door, dragging the eleven year old out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Slowly the door to his room opened and with it revealed the large frame of his Grandfather, Pop-Pop slowly moved his way into his room being careful not to accidentally trip on or hit anything as he moved. When he spotted his grandson on the floor he frowned slightly, slightly more So when he saw that the boy wasn't done packing up yet.</p><p>Silently he sat himself down before laying down just like his grandson was, their heads of white hair nearly touching one another. For a moment Albert tried to see what the young boy was looking at before shrugging that idea away.</p><p>"You've been awfully quiet Lincoln, even for you." Slowly he placed a gentle hand onto the boys knee, giving him some form of physical comfort. "Everything alright?"</p><p>The snow haired child breathed in slowly before letting it rush out of his nose.</p><p>"I guess, it's just... I get it now."</p><p>"get what?"</p><p>Lincoln waved his arms around the room, half-heartedly gesturing to all the changes made the last few hours. "Everything's changing, Mom got engaged, we're moving out of here and in there. I'm getting ten sisters." The last part came out in a whisper but in the silent confines of the room it was more then loud enough to hear.</p><p>The older man nodded silently, his grey mustache tickling his top lip as he did so.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a big change for you. It's not everyday you get new siblings but it's also not everyday you get a new start."</p><p>Lincoln's brows furrowed at that and he looked towards his grandfather curiously but said nothing as he tried to make sense of what he had said.</p><p>Seeing his grandson so confused Albert spoke up once more.</p><p>"What I mean Lincoln is that this is your chance to remake yourself, me and your mom both know that things aren't great for you here. You've gotten far too many injuries these last few months alone."</p><p>Which was true, although it has been a while since he had been targeted that didn't stop him from remembering all the times where it had happened.</p><p>"She's not just doing this for herself, she's doing it for you too."</p><p>" If she believed - even for a moment - that moving in was bad for you, then she wouldn't be doing it. Things will be different, they will be new and it won't be easy at first but I'm sure, in time, you'll come to like it. You just have to give it a chance. "</p><p>Lincoln looked away, facing towards one of the open suitcases with a frown, he had heard those words before and it hadn't turned out well at all. However, he trusted his grandfather and if he said something could be good then he had to try.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>A small smile grew on the older mans face, although bittersweet. "Good to hear." Carefully he sat up, groaning as his back protested to the movement. "Now how about we finish packing up before your mother comes back and sees us being lazy yeah?"</p><p>"Ok." Lincoln sprung up from his spot on the floor with the energy that an eleven year old should have had, managing to get to his feet faster then Pop-Pop did.</p><p>The two quickly got to work with packing away the last few pieces of his clothes and what few small toys he had, mainly some ace savvy action figures that he had held onto for years. When the two of them had finally managed to squash the suitcase enough to be able to zip it shut they looked around the room, making sure that they didn't forget anything.</p><p>The room was nearly as empty as the day his mother had first moved in but Lincoln couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. With a sudden snap of realisation he quickly dove under his bed, having to crawl slightly to get to the back where he found his quarry.</p><p>When he emerged back out from under the bed, a large briefcase looking item had come with him. The black fabric case, approximately two thirds the size of a real briefcase, had a brightly multicolored logo slapped on the centre. The words 'ColourFlow' stared at him, this was one of the more expensive sets of colouring pencils, pens, rubbers and just about anything you could think of that was needed for drawing.</p><p>He had received this on his tenth birthday, he had never gotten a greater gift since.</p><p>Lincoln had been drawing every since he was four, maybe even before then but he couldn't remember anything before then. It had become a hobby to him, to draw anything and everything that came to mind and each time his mother would say how she loved it and how each drawing was better then the last. As much as he loved the praise he knew she was just saying it because she was his mother but he appreciated it none the less.</p><p>Pop-Pop chuckled when he saw the case remembering the day Lincoln had received it. "Don't want to forget that now do we? Come on, let's get everything downstairs before your mother arrives."</p><p>Giving a nod Lincoln set the art case down flat on one of the boxes before putting his arms around it and lifting it up to his chest. Albert himself stood two suitcases up before lifting them by the handles, not at all bothering to use the wheels present on them. If he felt any strain from doing this he didn't show it.</p><p>Slowly Lincoln stepped his way down the stairs, making sure he wouldn't trip or fall, Pop-Pop just two steps behind him the entire way. When the both of them made it down the stairs without incident they placed their items within the living room.</p><p>Lincoln looked around the room for what may have been the last time, the mantle was devoid of pictures, the walls were empty of the decor that his mother had accumulated over the years and even the tops of the furniture had marks in the patterns where things had stood still for so long. What was once the heart of their home felt empty and devoid of life without the signs of habitation.</p><p>His eyes landed on the boxes marked with Pop-Pop's name, separated from his and his mother's boxes. For his entire eleven years of his life Pop-Pop had always been there with him, he lived with them, helped raise him and whenever his mother needed it he helped them out. Lincoln couldn't remember a day that he hadn't been living in the same house as them.</p><p>Like so many things, that too was changing today. Unfortunately there wasn't enough room in the new house to accommodate Pop-Pop by any means, so he was moving out as well. Their home was under his mother's name and so when she decided to sell in preparation to move it meant that Pop-Pop had to move out as well, much to Lincoln's dismay.</p><p>The entire last month had been full of preparation; getting the house ready to sell, his mother looking for work closer to her fiancee's house and Pop-Pop looking into retirement homes.</p><p>"Do you really have to go?"</p><p>Albert let out a tired sigh, using his hand to rub the spot between his eyes. They had had this conversation before, getting down on one knee he put himself level with his grandson.</p><p>"Now I know you don't like it Lincoln but I'm afraid there's nothing either of us can do about it, there just isn't room for me where you're going." Seeing his grandson begin to open his mouth, Albert quickly placed a finger on his lips. "Besides it's about time I finally settled into a nice retirement home and got out your mother's hair, I shouldn't have to rely on her."</p><p>" But you always hated the idea of going to a retirement home Pop-Pop, you always said they made you feel old and useless. "</p><p>"That's true..." He couldn't argue with Lincoln on that. " but that doesn't mean I should be a burden to your mother, especially now that she has this fiancee of hers. "</p><p>He gave Lincoln a pat on the shoulder. "Besides it's not like I'll be gone forever, I'll visit as often as I can and you can come visit me if you need to."</p><p>Lincoln's face brightened up for a moment before a flash of realisation went through his eyes. "But you'll be up here in Hazeltucky and I'll be down in Royal Woods, Mom wouldn't let me come here on my own, even if it was to visit you."</p><p>A smile crossed the elders face before he playfully flicked Lincoln's ear.</p><p>" Maybe but I've been looking into retirement homes down in Royal Woods lately, they're a little... Occupied at the moment. " for a moment he avoided eye contact before looking back at his grandson. " But when there's a vacancy there's a high chance I'll get to move in and I'll be much closer to you then, alright? "</p><p>"Ok." Lincoln nodded feebly, not wanting to make eye contact with the elder man.</p><p>Seeing the boys mood begin to drop down Albert quickly enveloped him into a hug. He could feel the boy try to worm his arms around his burly frame but like every time before he couldn't quite do it.</p><p>"I'll visit as soon as I can, ok? Just remember everything is going to be fine, try not to get yourself worked up unnecessarily alright?"</p><p>He realised the boy from his hold, quickly moving his hands to wipe the tears from Lincoln's cheeks that he knew would be there.</p><p>" Why don't you sit down while I get the rest of your things down here. Just don't tell your mother, wouldn't want her to think you're slacking off now would we? "</p><p>The young boy nodded feebly before trudging over to the couch and sitting down while Pop-Pop went back upstairs to bring down the last few boxes.</p><p>He looked out the window to see if his mother had come back yet but his efforts proved useless, this had been happening all day. Since today was the day to move out - and it being a Wednesday - his mother had dropped him off to the Hazeltucky elementary school before beginning the long task of delivering their things to her fiancee's home. Given that Royal Woods was a little over an hour away by car ride and that she had to organise everything while she was there, each trip was taking a little over two hours.</p><p>Because of this, Pop-Pop was the one to pick him up from school but he didn't mind that at all. He had been picked up by both his mother and grandfather equally over the years, on top of which the bullying usual ceased for a day or two whenever Pop-Pop showed up. He guessed it was because of Pop-Pop's navy tattoo that was present on his arm or it could have been something else entirely.</p><p>He had only seen his mother three times today, in the early morning when she dropped him off to school and the two times she had returned to pack up more things. He wasn't sure why she wasn't using a moving van to simple take everything at once but he wasn't going to point this out to her in case he made her feel like a fool or made himself look like an idiot.</p><p>By the time they were going to be done it was going to be late and both of them were going to be very tired, although he suspected his mother would be far more tired then him.</p><p>A small needy whine sounded around the room and Lincoln looked towards the packed items, among them was a average sized dog cage. Inside said cage was a pitbull terrier named Charles, their pet dog. The canines small white ears were pressed against his head as he looked up at Lincoln, giving off begging eyes while pawing at the cages door wishing to be released from the cage.</p><p>"I know buddy, I know. " Slowly Lincoln laid down into the sofa, keeping his eyes on Charles the entire time. Sadly he couldn't let Charles out of his cage even if he wanted to, he hated cages and would often fight tooth and nail not to get in one. How his mother had gotten him in there now he didn't have a clue but he knew that it would be impossible to get him back in once he was out.</p><p>However, Lincoln doubted he was uncomfortable, given that his bed was in there with him and he could see left over chunks of dog food littering the bottom of the cage.</p><p>For all it was worth Charles was his best friend, even when he did have other friends Charles was always there, always happy to see him when he came home from school and had never once bitten him or growled at him. There were many nights where the dog had curled up next to Lincoln as he slept, and then whined loudly in the morning to be let out into the garden. It was worth it everyday.</p><p>"Don't worry Charles, I'll take you on a long w..." He quickly caught himself before saying the W word, Charles often loses his mind when he hears it, believing that he was getting on right then and there. "Day of fun tomorrow." He quickly supplemented, trying to not get the dog hyper.</p><p>"Nice save," Pop-Pop spoke as he finished descending the stairs, carrying no less then three boxes in his arms. He placed them down with the rest before sitting down on the sofa next to his grandsons head. "Made that mistake myself earlier, he wouldn't quieten down for hours after that."</p><p>Both boys chuckled before falling into silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Slowly Albert lowered his hand to Lincoln's forehead, gently playing with his hair. Lincoln closed his eyes as he felt his grandfather's fingers gently run along his scalp, parting the hairs from one another as they went.</p><p>The simulation was enough to begin putting the boy to sleep, his breathing leveled out and his body relaxed in preparation for slumber.</p><p>That was quickly interrupted by their front door opening, the sound causing him to open his eyes and look towards the door. Where his mother was now standing. Her blonde hair came down to just below her neck, swaying slightly as she turned to look at the two of them, gently smiling when she saw the relaxed and tired look in Lincoln's eyes.</p><p>Walking over she stood in front of her son before kneeling down to his current height.</p><p>"Someone's looking a little sleeping." Gently she brushed a strand of hair off of his face before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Think you'll be able to stay awake a little longer? We've got a long ride ahead of us."</p><p>Lincoln began nodding as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm not even ti-" he let out a long yawn, stretching his arms above him as he did so. "-red, I can keep going. "</p><p>Giving off a wistful smile she spoke her head playfully. "Sure you can, my little man."</p><p>Standing up she looked over all the packed up belongings, noticing that most of it was Lincoln's. Her smile dropped as she remembered how big a change this was going to be for her son, it wasn't easy to simply have your entire life change in a day and not be affected by it.</p><p>Turning to her father she gestured to his own packed boxes. "You going to be alright dad? You got everything sorted?"</p><p>"Yep, the pick up bus will be here in about an hour and I'll be meeting with the seller to hand over the keys tomorrow. Once all that's done we'll be well set, just make sure to call your old man from time to time. I wouldn't want to miss out on anything important. "</p><p>"I promise dad, I'll call you as soon as I can."</p><p>Charles began to whine as he spun on the spot around in his cage, wishing to come out once more. "Come on Lincoln, why don't you help me get Charles into the car."</p><p>With that Lincoln lazily rolled off the sofa, his legs hitting the floor first allowing him to quickly stand before the rest of him could follow through. Both he and his mother grabbed onto the corners of the cage before hoisting it up to an even level, seeing that their hands were full Albert quickly went for the front door and opened it for them, stepping outside so he could follow when they were through.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about not being able to do more for you dad, sadly my hands are tied."</p><p>the older man waved her off, not at all bothered by the circumstances. " Well, it was about time I finally stopped relying on you. This is for the best Rita, don't try and argue with me on this. "</p><p>As they drew closer to their car Albert quickly moved forwards to open the back door for them, just as they drew closer he moved to the other side of the car and opened the door opposite the previous one. As both Lincoln and Rita slowly pushed the cage onto the back seats Albert leaned in, grabbed the cage by the bars and pulled the cage the entire way. He quickly pulled the seat belts over and around the cage, clipping them in place so Charles' cage wouldn't move around as they drove to their new home.</p><p>"I know dad but I really feel bad about leaving you high and dry like this, you've been here for me for the past eleven years and helped out far more then you should have had to and this is how I'm repaying you?"</p><p>" Lincoln. " the elder man addressed his grandson, who was halfway in the car trying to scratch Charles behind the ear through the small gaps in the cages bars. "Why don't you go and start getting your bags in the car. "</p><p>Recognising that the two of them were about to have an 'adult talk' Lincoln quickly scampered off for the house. Albert closed the door on his side of the car before moving around and standing before his daughter.</p><p>"Rita, there is nothing to repay. I stayed with you out of choice, I helped you out of choice and I helped raise Lincoln because I wanted to not because I felt obligated to." He placed his large hands into his daughters shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze to try to comfort her. "I know it hasn't been easy on you but I don't regret a thing, sure it could have been easier but we've pulled through."</p><p>Rita's face scrunched up and her eyes darted to the floor. " Dad you're not thinking about... " she paused as she saw Lincoln stuff one of his suitcases into the back seats next to Charles. "...<em>Him</em> are you? "</p><p>Albert scoffed, one of his hands giving off a dramatic wave. "All I'm saying is that things could have been a bit easier for us if you made that... 'man', help you to support Lincoln."</p><p>Rita sighed at her father but did not argue against him. "I know, I know but it's in the past now and besides I didn't want to deal with all the hassle it would have caused, dealing with Lincoln was my biggest priority at the time."</p><p>"And I'm proud of you for putting him first, as you always have and always will but I need you to stop beating yourself up over all this." He took a deep breath, letting his nerves calm down again. "You have a whole new life in front of you, you have your future husband, your soon to be step-daughters and most importantly you have Lincoln. "</p><p>"He's going to need his mother to help guide him through these very confusing times for him, he needs you to be his rock. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>" Yeah, I can. I will. "</p><p>" Good. " he pulled his daughter into a hug, using one hand to ruffle the hair on the back of her head. "I know you can do it, you have for the last eleven years. Come on, let's get everything else in the car. "</p><p>Like that the two adults quickly got to work with putting the rest of the boxes and suitcases in the car, once that was done Lincoln was seated in the front seat before Rita herself got in the car.</p><p>Albert leant against the top of the car as he looked in from Lincoln's window, which was rolled down. "You ready to go?"</p><p>" Yeah, now are you completely sure you've got everything sorted on your end? I don't want to leave knowing I'll be leaving you in trouble. "</p><p>Instead of of answer her directly the elder man turned towards his grandson before gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Your mother... Tsk... Such a worry wart." The lady in question gave off a mock gasp as if she had been insulted. The action causing Lincoln to stifle a laugh. "Do me a favor Linc and look after her for me would you, wouldn't want her passing out from worrying about everything now would we?"</p><p>" No we don't. "</p><p>"Good man." Pop-Pop leaned his arm in and ruffled the boys hair before withdrawing his arm. "Now, don't you forget that I'm always willing to talk Lincoln, your mother has my contact details. Just be sure to ask for Albert when you call ok? "</p><p>"I will... I'm gonna miss you Pop-Pop."</p><p>A forlorn smile worked it's way onto the man's face before he reached back in - again - and gave his grandson a one armed hug. " And I'll miss you too buddy, so make sure to call me when you can or when you need to. "</p><p>"I guess I'll see you around? "</p><p>Rita nodded to her father before starting up the car, Charles began to whine at the noise of the engine but they paid it little mind. "I'll call first thing in the morning to make sure you're ok, see you later dad. "</p><p>"See you later my sweet pea."</p><p>With a nod Rita began to roll up the window before starting to drive away from the house she had called a home for many years. She glanced over to her son and saw that he was leaned around trying to keep his eyes on the house and more importantly, his grandfather.</p><p>When she turned around the corner Lincoln sat down in his seat properly. For a moment all was silent before Lincoln reached down and opened his 'tomorrow bag', said bag contained all the clothes he would need for tonight and tomorrow without having to go through all of the packed up belongings to find them. From the bag Lincoln pulled out a brown wool hat, closing his bag he put the hat on his head, covering all of his snowy white hair.</p><p>She opened her mouth to say something about it but quickly thought better of it, there was no need to have a go at her son about one of his insecurities.</p><p>So instead she focused on driving, pushing the two of them closer to their new lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N (Blueperson2021): Hello there.</p><p>I thoroughly enjoyed Moving In when I first read it, and after it was discontinued I offered to adopt it from SpartanXHunterX who graciously accepted. He has provided some details and plot outlines for where he intended the story to go, but after chapter 9 the story shall be primarily plotted and entirely written by myself. The original chapters shall remain with Hunter's original writing and A/N's. So; unless otherwise indicated until chapter ten the A/N's will be from SpartanXHunterX entirely and will be referring to events and ideas that were happening long before I was involved.</p><p>SpartanXHunterX's original comment from here onwards:</p><p>A/N: And that's a wrap people, Chapter one of Moving In is complete</p><p>To those of you who don't know, I had recently made a poll regarding three different stories in which I wanted to write in conjunction with No Such Luck, No Such Love.</p><p>I'm doing this mainly because I am feeling burned out from writing for the same story over and over again, that does not mean I will focus on this story entirely. I will try to write the first few chapters of this before returning back to No Such Luck, No Such Love.</p><p>Hopefully I won't feel burned out when I do return to it.</p><p>The poll results can be seen on my profile along with the summery for all three of them, that is the order I will write them in.</p><p>let me know what you think about this and just like my other story tell me if you see any spelling mistakes or errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The people of Royal Woods were very much like everybody else in the world, they woke up early, did their daily rounds and when the sun began to set most went and relaxed until it was time for bed.</p><p>Even the most hectic and noisy family's followed this unspoken law without knowing it.</p><p>Except for today that is.</p><p>At 1216 Franklin avenue, it was anything but quiet, however the surrounding houses were used to this and as long as the noise did not drag on too late or start too early they were very tolerable towards the noise.</p><p>Inside said house a family of eleven moved back and forth frantically, attempting to tidy away their mess from that day.</p><p>There father - and only parent of the kids - was busy in the kitchen, trying to get dinner ready for his ten daughters ready. Yes, the man named Lynn Loud Sr. Had ten daughters, their ages ranging from seventeen all the way down to fifteen months.</p><p>Currently he and his daughters were all busy getting the house ready for their guests... Or as he should say, New family members. You see, Lynn Sr. had taken up dating within the past few months, mainly from the pestering of his daughters so he could have a semblance of a social life outside of work and family.</p><p>He had begrudgingly given in, knowing how fruitless it was to argue against his many children. The first few dates went ok in his book but he hadn't felt anything towards the women who wanted to meet up with him, it seemed bringing up his very large female dominant family was a big turn off for most women... Most.</p><p>One of his dates, a woman named Rita, had enraptured his heart. When she heard about his large family, she was shocked about how many there were under one roof - just like all the other ladies he meet - but unlike them she badgered for more info. The girls ages, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, achievements and such.</p><p>In turn she provided information about herself and her son, like how she was an aspiring novelist and dental assistant. her son, who's name was Lincoln, was basically an artist yet very, very shy around new people. Rita herself once confessed to wanting a large family like he had when she was younger but after having her son stopped trying for kids to focus raising him.</p><p>He didn't pry to find out her reasoning and she certainly didn't pry to find out why he was alone. Eventually, after many months of dating and a lot of encouragement from his daughters, he proposed to her. He felt a real connection between the two of them and hoped to spent the rest of his life with her, luckily for him, she accepted.</p><p>Now though, a month later and after much preparation on her end she was moving in. He had proposed the idea to her shortly after his proposal, it would give his daughters time to get to know her and she would get to know his daughters, on top of which all of them could meet Lincoln and become comfortable with one another before the two of them got married.</p><p>That wouldn't be for a while though but neither of them minded, it was better to go slow than to rush things.</p><p>Currently the patriarch of the family was fretting over his home made Lasagna - which he called Lynnsangna - he hoped it would be cooked before his fiancee and her son arrived. He knew the two of them would be tired after the long day they were having.</p><p>Taking note of how cooked the food looked he quickly turned around and left the kitchen and entered the living room. His eldest and fifth eldest daughters - Lori and Lynn Jr. - were busy trying to tidy away the mess of toys, stains and strewn about dvd's.</p><p>Lori was his seventeen year old and first born daughter, she was often seen on her phone talking with her friends or browsing social media for the latest thing to occupy her time. When she wasn't doing that she was looking after her sisters or helping them out in any way they needed.</p><p>Lynn on the other hand was athletic, sporty and a general fitness nut compared to her other sisters. Her love for sports and challenge has led her to try out just about every high impact and fast paced sport possible, Even going so far as to try to create some of her own. Like rollerblade hockey.</p><p>"Come on girls, it won't be long before they get here, put your backs into it."</p><p>Without a hint of hesitation Lynn Jr. Quickly straightened her ponytail before scrambling to pick up some DVD cases that had been strewn on the floor, potentially by one of the younger girls. "On it dad, this mess won't know what hit it."</p><p>Carelessly discarding the wet rag she was holding Lori rolled her eyes at her father's worried tone. "No need to get hysterical dad, Rita has literally seen this house at its worst before and she didn't seem to mind."</p><p>Stopping at the bottom of the stairs he turned back to his eldest daughter. "That may be so but the more we clean today the less we have to clean tomorrow, that's how we've always done it and that's how we're always going to do it."</p><p>Without a word Lori went right back to cleaning the coffee table, having nothing to counter her father with.</p><p>"Lana!, Leni!, You two got that new room finished yet!?" His voice carried over all the other noises of the house and after a moment his fourth youngest daughter - and elder of the two twins - Lana popped her head around the wall, looking down the stairs towards him, her red hat bumping against the wall with the way she stood.</p><p>"Just about!, Leni's just making the bed and we'll be done."</p><p>" How am I supposed to make a bed if there is already one in here!? " A new voice echoed from the way Lana had come from, Lynn Sr. immediately recognised it as his second eldest daughters voice. Leni was considered the sweetheart of the family, always being kind and helping just about everyone she could, she even had a strong knack for fashion. Unfortunately, she was a little... Ditzy at her best and plain forgetful at her worst, leading to some humiliating moments on her part.</p><p>Panic crossed over Lana's face before she made a dash down the hall. "No Leni! I meant put the sheets on the bed, not make a whole new one!" The man of the house shook his head at his daughters usual antics, he knew that if Leni caused any damage Lana would be able to fix it up quickly. She was the repair man... Or repair woman of the house and knew more about fixing just about everything more then he did.</p><p>A small hint of green caught the corner of his eyes and he looked down towards it, walking out of the dining room was his second youngest - and smartest - daughter, Lisa. Unlike the rest of the girls the four year old needed glasses to see, however she had the combined intelligence of the entire household and even more to boot.</p><p>Currently her sights were set on her calculator, she was punching in numbers faster then he could keep track of and the little strip of paper that printed out the constant numerical equations was getting longer by the second. She didn't even look up to him when she spoke but he paid that no mind.</p><p>"Father, utilizing the known speed limits for both the Hazeltucky and Royal Woods areas, on top of calculating for decreased traffic, the average weight of an eleven year old male, the most straightforward route to our abode and compensating for carrying a lighter then average load weight and the time it will take me to say all this, I do believe your future romantic partner Aka. Fiancee, and her son will arrive in approximately... " she tapped away at her calculator a few more time before reaching up and ripping off the sheet of paper off the top end and holding it up towards her father.</p><p>"Seventeen minutes and thirty two seconds."</p><p>"Seventeen minutes!"</p><p>Like a rocket he shot off around the lower levels of the house, checking , double and triple checking to make sure each room was nice and tidy and that each of his kids were ready for their arrival. It wouldn't be good to make a poor first impression, especially if her son was as shy as she made him out to be. Truthfully he had always wanted a son, someone he could buddy up with and teach sports to or teach how to fix a car and other stuff like that.</p><p>But from what he learned about Lincoln, he wasn't the type to be doing those things out of choice and so the closest he was ever going to get to having his imaginary son was with several of his daughters. Luna, his third eldest, was a rock and roll musician and anglophile, she shared his love for all things british. Next was Luan, his fourth eldest daughter and the resident prankster/ comedian who shared his taste in puns and comedy. Lynn shared his love for sports and Lana shared his liking towards fixing things, even though she had surpassed him long ago.</p><p>If someone were to offer him a chance to trade his daughters for his dream son, well... He wouldn't do it, he loved his daughters too much to even entertain the thought of getting rid of them. He was just going to have to accept things as the way they were, besides he doubted he could live without hearing his daughters voices every day.</p><p>If anything he could learn what it was like to just have a son, it certainly would be a change from raising his daughters. He hoped that the two of them could get along nicely, even if that took a while.</p><p>"Yo pops," the partial bald man looked over towards the source of the voice, seeing his daughter Luna leaning against the wall with a carefree smile on her face. "you need to relax a little, take a deep breath in and then let it out."</p><p>He did as the purple rocker said, he brought in one large breath, held it for a moment and then slowly let it back out.</p><p>"Feeling better Pops?"</p><p>Nodding to his third born child he let his shoulders sag slightly. "Yeah, I'm just... A little nervous."</p><p>Pulling off the wall Luna walked up to her father before placing her hands on his shoulders. " We're all nervous pops, I know not everyone is on the same page with this... But, what matters most is that you're happy, that is what we agreed on. "</p><p>"Thank you Luna."</p><p>With a cheeky smile on her face she backed up before speaking, her voice coming out in a very accurate British accent. "Not a problem mate."</p><p>Chuckling at his daughters display he turned off to go check on their dinner, he had almost forgotten about it in his little mad dash around the house . He knew that it was near impossible to get this house perfectly clean, didn't stop him from trying though.</p><p>Putting on his oven gloves he pulled open the ovens door and after recovering from the small blast of heat that came out, pulled out both dishes of lasagna. In a family of eleven - soon to be thirteen - you had to essentially cook for two whole families to feed everyone. It wasn't easy but he managed.</p><p>Leaving the dishes on top of the cooker top he moved his attention to the plates. Knowing that none of his daughters had been tasked to set up the table he quickly went to work before the dishes cooled too quickly. At first he collected ten plates, one for himself and one for nine of his daughters, his youngest did not require a plate. At fifteen months Lily was being fed mushy foods and given bottles to feed her, as she only had one tooth.</p><p>He quickly noticed that he didn't have enough plates and collected two more from the cupboards before leaving them with the others.</p><p>"They're hear!" The voice of one of his daughters pulled his attention away from their dinner and he quickly discarded the oven gloves that had been hanging on his shoulder on the kitchen side.</p><p>upon entering the living room he noticed that nearly all of the girls were crowding around the window to get a better look outside to try to see their future step-mother and step-brother before they got in the house.</p><p>Lynn knew that several of them had already meet Rita before hand but not all of them did, even he was a little curious to see what Lincoln looked like in person but he wasn't so desperate that he wanted to look out the window.</p><p>"hmm, it seems my calculations were a little off. They are two minutes later then I predicted. "</p><p>Lynn rolled her eyes at the prodigal child before gently tapping her knuckle to her head. "Can't always be right Lis, your going to be wrong eventually."</p><p>Rubbing the spot on her head Lisa gave Lynn a indifferent look. "Statistically it is impossible for someone to always be right. However I doubt it's because of an error in my mathematical solving skills and more to do with an unknown factor that I am unaware of."</p><p>Before Lynn could retort, the younger twin - Lola - shoved her way past several of the girls before pressing herself to the window. "Will you just shut up, I'm trying to see."</p><p>"Maybe if your butt wasn't in the way we would all be able to see out the window."</p><p>"How dare you, I'll have you know... " before an argument could break out Leni quickly silence everyone.</p><p>Pointing out the window she drew peoples attention to the car that had parked outside their home. "Girls look." They quickly recognised it as Rita's car as they had seen it several times today.</p><p>But what really drew their attention was not the car or Rita - in most cases anyway - but who else had come with her. They had heard from their father that Rita had her own son but beyond that they knew nothing aside from his age, now they were all getting their first glance at the boy.</p><p>Luckily for them the porch light was turned on, with it on the front garden was lite up slightly allowing them to see more outside but more importantly the light made it impossible to see through the window they were all looking out of from the outside, therefore hiding the girls presence from the outside world.</p><p>The boy in question seemed to be no taller then Lynn herself, he had on blue jeans and an orange polo shirt, his head was covered by a brown wool hat that hid his hair from view. For several seconds he stood just by the car holding onto his bag as he waited for his mother to join him.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't like it." Several girls tensed at Leni's voice, finding her words to be completely uncharacteristic. Luna went to open her mouth to say something but Leni beat her too it. "I mean, I can see that that shade of Orange goes well with the blue but the brown of his hat throws the whole colour scheme off." The other girls let out a breath they hadn't realised they had been holding, out of all of them, Leni was the most excited to meet the boy. "I think a white wool hat would look better, no wait! A white wool hat with a black stripe... That would complete the look."</p><p>"Do you think he's into sports?"</p><p>" I bet he's into some rocking music. "</p><p>"Do you think he likes animals?"</p><p>" Oh, I could totes make him a new outfit. Hmm but what goes well with orange. "</p><p>From the couch of the living room Lori looked at her younger sisters as they crowded the window, taking a glance to her right she spotted her youngest sister Lily sitting next to her. The diaper clad baby was very interested in her own two feet at the moment. Returning her attention to the rest of her sisters she couldn't help but roll her eyes at them, they had been going on about the boy all day long and it was finally getting on her last nerve.</p><p>"Girls, Girls!" Slowly each of the girls that were crowding the window turned to face her, when she was sure she had everyone's attention she spoke. "You girls are being literally ridiculous, you're acting like that boy is coming here to be your personal playmate. I'm just telling you now, he's not. He's moving in because weather we like it or not he's going to be family. And you better treat him like family ok? "</p><p>Even from her spot on the couch she could see the others girls faces light up in embarrassment, some fidgeted on the spot while others tried to say something but couldn't and ended up stuttering.</p><p>However, she wasn't having any of it. "Just stop, leave the window and go do something else, there is no reason to crowd the boy the second he gets in the door."</p><p>Although, knowing her own sisters, she expected at least one of them to try to go outside to meet him. Luckily for her she had a little backup.</p><p>"Your sister is right girls." Each of them turned to face their father, ready to retort but he spoke up before they could. "Lincoln isn't exactly as outgoing as most of you are and if you crowd him he's going to get uncomfortable, let him come to you when he's ready to talk."</p><p>" This is probably a lot more overwhelming for him then it is for the rest of us, so go easy on the boy. Ok girls? "</p><p>After receiving a small chorus of 'yes dad' the girls quickly dispersed, going their own way to keep themselves entertained. Lynn Sr. Looked over to his eldest daughter and gave her a nod of appreciation for what she had done, he would have done more but the front knocked at that point.</p><p>Taking deep breaths as he walked to the door, he made sure his clothes were neat. Rita may have been here several times today but she was always formal and so she always knocked before entering. In this moment she was knocking like she was a guest, willing for permission to enter, Lynn would have to remind her that that was not necessary.</p><p>Swinging the door open he smiled as his fiancee looked back at him wearing an equal smile, one look round her side revealed Lincoln to be attempting to hide behind her, a bag clutched to his chest uneasily. Using his arm he gestured for them to enter, Rita did so with a bit of confidence, however, Lincoln seemed to stick right behind his mother, eyes glancing around at everything in the room but never at people.</p><p>Instead of focusing on him he turned his attention towards Rita. "So, I take it everything's done?"</p><p>" Just about, just got to get the rest in and unpack." slowly she placed her arm around Lincoln's shoulders but she didn't try to drag him forwards. "This is Lincoln, my son. He's... A little nervous."</p><p>Lynn looked over the boy again and true to her word he really did look nervous, his eyes were now glued to the floor, his hands were grasping his bag tightly and he looked ready to bolt away at the first chance.</p><p>"Hey, you must be Lincoln right? " Slowly Lynn lowered himself down to Lincoln's height and when he received a nod from the boy he continued. "Well, I know everything must be confusing for you, with all the changes and all but I want you to know that if you have <em>any </em>problems, weather it's with the girls, the house or even me. Then you can come talk to me, I want you to be happy with these arrangements just as much as everyone else ok? "</p><p>Slowly Lincoln nodded, his eyes darting to the elder man for just a second before he tried to step behind his mother more. He stood back up as he addressed his fiancee. "Is there anything that you need to get out the car now?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. Our dog Charles is still in the car, he's getting a little antsy."</p><p>" Shouldn't take but a moment. " Lynn turned to his eldest daughter as she sat on the couch, texting away to whomever she pleased. "Lori, can you show Lincoln to his room, give him a view of the house so he knows where everything is. "</p><p>Pulling her gaze from her phone Lori gave her father a passive look for a moment before giving in with a sigh. Standing up from the sofa she picked Lily up, knowing that she couldn't leave her unattended for even a moment, just as she got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped and turned around to face Lincoln. "Well? You coming?"</p><p>For a moment Lincoln looked up to his mother for guidance, the older girls tone wasn't exactly... Friendly, she looked back at him with an encouraging yet apologetic smile before tapping his shoulder gently. He gave a silent nod before slowly walking up to the girl, taking note that her own blonde hair was very similar to his mother's hair colour.</p><p>The two adults turned and left the house in order to collect Charles' cage. Lincoln followed Lori as she ascended the stairs, taking note of the multiple pictures that hung off the wall. There was the baby that Lori currently held, a girl with glasses, Brown hair and green clothes, another slightly older girl with blonde hair and a pink dress. The next picture seemed to show the same girl but wearing blue overalls and a red hat that were covered in stains, twins perhaps? The next was a girl who looked slightly younger then him, wearing all black clothes, her own black hair was styled in a way that covered her eyes completely.</p><p>The next picture showed a girl with brown hair styled in a pony tail but wore a red jersey and practically screamed Jock. Next was two more brown haired girls, the first wearing a white shirt with a flower and even her hair was styled in a pony tail but with a yellow scrunchie. The second just screamed punk or rebellious, he couldn't tell, from the purple shirt with a torn crew neck that displayed a white skull, her hair was cut short and in a pixie cut. Next was - another - blonde haired girl who seemed to radiate innocence with the smile she was giving. After that came Lori herself before the pictures stopped.</p><p>When he had finally gotten to the top of the stairs he looked both left and right seeing the multiple shut doors. For a house that held ten girls it certainly was quiet... Far too quiet.</p><p>"Typical." The sound of Lori's voice caused him to flinch and grasp his back tightly to his chest, the material wrinkling against his arms. The girl herself was just looking at the closed rooms while shaking her head in a disappointed manner, soon she turned to him and tried - and failed - to gain eye contact with the boy. "Alright I'm going to say this once, I'm going to show you who's room is who's and then yours and we're done ok? Good. "</p><p>She moved down the hall, adjusting the baby on her hips as she went. In the small moment Lincoln did look up the diaper clad baby was looking right at him curiously, trying to figure out who he was. The teen stood in front of the only door on the left side of the hallway, she placed her hand against the door a little bit forcefully. "This is mine and Leni's room, although mostly mine. I have one rule... Don't go in my room, ever. Understood?" He nodded quickly, much to her satisfaction .</p><p>She's then gestured to the door at the end of the hallway. "That's the bathroom, it's the only one in the house so we all have to share, if there's a line get in it, no-one gets special treatment for the bathroom, but when you're in there no more then ten minutes at a time understood? "</p><p>One bathroom!? For eleven - now thirteen - people? For such a large house with a large family he expected at least two just for convenience sake. It was almost enough to make him say something, his mouth opened but he quickly clamped It shut. She's made no note of his action and simply moved on.</p><p>"This is Luna and Luan's room." She pointed to the door opposite her own before striding down the hallway. She spoke up as she passed the next door. " This is Lynn and Lucy's room. " then continued on like it was nothing. The next door was the one she stopped at before turning to him, it was in the same side as the other two doors. " This is Lana and Lola's room. " She pointed with her free arm to the opposite side of the hallway. " and that is Lisa and Lily's room. "</p><p>As much as Lincoln would have liked to say he found this helpful, he really didn't, cause he didn't know which name fit which face. As quick as that Lori did a half turn before opening the door that had been behind her. " This is your room. "</p><p>When she moved out of the way he got a look into the room, it looked abnormally small. From what little of the room he could see it looked no more then three steps long, potential four if you measured right, was that really his room? Or was this some welcoming joke?</p><p>"Well?" Just now did he realise how Lori had been staring at him expectantly. He realised that this wasn't some silly joke.</p><p>Stepping past the teen he moved into his room, on his immediate right was a single bed that spanned the entire length of the room, the bed itself had one white pillow and a blue cover. The wall right in front of him was empty and blank save for the small circular window that rested just a bit above his head and to his left was a small counter that had one door on the left and two drawers on the right side, just a little above that was a poll that ran the length of the room from left to right and right above that was a single shelf.</p><p>At least he could be glad that the room was at least seven steps wide, giving him the space he needed to have the things he did have in the room without the door colliding with anything. It wasn't much but... It wasn't much.</p><p>"Hmm, better then I thought it would be, gotta give Leni and Lana some credit there." Again Lincoln flinched at the teens voice, having not noticed her walk into the room. "especially since it was a linen closet just two weeks ago. "</p><p>Oh, that explained it's size. He knew he couldn't argue about the arrangements but had expected something... Bigger, not like his old room but not this small.</p><p>"Anyway, we're done here. Don't bother me unless it's really important and neither my dad or... Your mom are around ok?"</p><p>Silence grew between the two of them and just as it was about to turn awkward Lori turned around the left the room muttering out "boys" as she went, closing the door behind her.</p><p>With nothing else to do, Lincoln simply sat himself on the... His bed. Here he was, a single boy now surrounded by a family of girls, to whom his mother was now engaged to their father. For all intense purposes, they were now his sisters and he was there brother. Putting his bag next to him Lincoln tried to lay back into his bed, but found the size was inadequate for doing so.</p><p>Eventually he just decided to lay down normally, in the silence of his room he asked himself, what now?</p><hr/><p>Dinner had progressed smoothly that evening, Lynn decided. He had tried to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible, each of the girls were very silent as they ate. Only talking if they were asked something, Lincoln himself had been silent the entire time, not once talking and always shying away when someone did look at him.</p><p>It was the quietest dinner he had had in years and it unnerved the patriarch of the family. Some of the girls had asked Rita a few questions and she had answered the best she could and in turn had asked a question of her own. Lynn didn't mind that she had spent the entire time sitting next to her son, occasionally running her fingers down his forearm to his wrist. He guessed it was a form of physical - and silent - comfort for the boy, one that didn't openly embarrass him or stop his mother from talking.</p><p>Soon after everyone had gone to bed, Lynn too had done so after washing the dishes ready for the next day. Cause he knew that it was going to be a bit busier around here now but he didn't mind and he was sure his neighbours wouldn't mind either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Chapter two done, let me know if you see mistakes and I'll get around to fixing them as soon as I can.</p><p>I know there are a lot of unanswered questions at the moment but if I revealed everything immediately this story would be pretty boring. And yes, things will pick up soon, just trying to set the right atmosphere here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun was something that Lincoln usually associated with the start of a new day. However, for the first time he could remember, it did not fill him with the sense of calmness it normally did.</p><p>Now it signalled the start of his new life with his mother's fiancee and his daughters, his new step sisters.</p><p>He had been awake for a while now - having woke much earlier then usual - ,simply starting up at the ceiling of the linen closet, it didn't feel like a room to him. He wasn't sure if it ever would, he felt more like a guest then anything else. Perhaps he just needed time to settle? Or just accept that This was truly happening.</p><p>When he first woke up he figured it was all a dream, until he realised that he wasn't in his room in his old house. Then the memories of the previous night had come back to him, specifically dinner time, how each of them had sat in an awkward silence and didn't speak unless spoken to. How he had avoided eye contact as much as possible and didn't say a word, if it wasn't for his mother's silent reassurance all throughout the meal then he might have been sick from nerves alone.</p><p>That would have been one <em>great</em> first impression.</p><p>Despite everyone talking throughout the meal he hadn't learned much, oh sure, he learned that the baby's name was Lily, the girl in purple was called Luna and that the twins were called Lana and Lola. Although he couldn't remember which had which name, he would have to hope that he got their names right when and/or if he spoke to them.</p><p>As for the rest, their names were mulling around in his mind or he had forgotten them completely. It was hard to learn and memorize eleven names in one night, let alone match them to faces. With nothing better to do he simply laid there, all of his possessions were in the car and he had nothing to do until after he got time to unpack and get sorted.</p><p>Luckily he had a little respite today, despite being Thursday, he actually didn't have school. He was glad about that, even though he would be going to school come Monday but at least he had time to unpack and get organised. Hopefully he would be used to this house but he time he got back to school.</p><p>A new school too. Hazeltucky was now too far away for him to attend their elementary school, so he would never have to see it again... Hopefully. Despite knowing some people back in Hazeltucky, he felt no guilt in having not told anyone about leaving.</p><p>This way they would never know where he went and in their eyes he would simply disappear from their world and Lincoln didn't quite care whether they cared about that or not.</p><p>The sound of a door opening caught his attention, dragging him out from the depths of his mind. In an instant his thoughts of his old school quickly faded and a small hint of worry entered his stomach. Was it one of the girls? Probably, given how loud it was for such a simple thing. That was another thing he had learned, these girls were loud, in just about everything they did. It was even their last name... He couldn't make It up if he tried.</p><p>From where he was he could hear footsteps walk down the hall in a brisk manner, whoever it was must have needed to use the bathroom. No sooner did he think that did he hear another door shut, along with the faintest noise of a click.</p><p>He didn't think much of it, wasn't like he needed to go out there himself. A minute later he heard another door open, followed by quick rapid footsteps before they seemed to halt suddenly. Even from where he was he could hear the fast paced knocks as someone desperately tried to get inside, no doubt they too needed to use the bathroom.</p><p>He simply laid there for a few minutes, occasionally he would hear a door open and muffled chatter through his door. Were all the girls awake now? He bit his lip as he realised that any one of them could barge into his room, reaching for the top end of his bed he pulled his brown wool hat off of the bed frame itself before carefully putting it over his snow white hair, being sure to tuck in any strands that were hanging out.</p><p>He seemed to do this at the right time, as at this moment his bladder decided it needed to be emptied right then and there. Ripping his cover off of him, he quickly tried to make for the door, stopping just as his hand touched the handle. How many of the girls were out there right now? Looking down at himself he confirmed that he was in his orange PJ's and not in his underwear, both of which were equally used for his sleep attire.</p><p>Slowly he pried open his door, the noise of voices, running water and what sounded like sports equipment assaulted his ears immediately. Yep, they certainly lived up to their family name alright. How did the neighbourhood stand such noise? Trying to block it out he looked down the hall, seeing several of his soon to be step-sisters lined up outside the bathroom. That was when he remembered that they only had one bathroom, meaning they only had one toilet to share.</p><p>He knew that he would have to wait the line out in order to get a chance to use the bathroom but had a feeling that if he didn't get in line then he would have to wait longer. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk of waiting even longer then he would already have to, he slowly opened the door. If the door made any noise he didn't hear it as the rest of the noise throughout the house blocked it out.</p><p>Slowly he stepped up to the line before placing himself behind the person at the back, Luna. He looked around the rest of the hallway as he waited, his fingers nervously intertwined with one another as he tried to not look at the girls. He hoped that all of the girls were far too preoccupied with needing to use the bathroom, enough so that they wouldn't talk to him. He wasn't even sure what he would say if they did talk to him, he hasn't even spoken a single word since moving in.</p><p>After a minute of waiting someone exited the bathroom, allowing the next person in line to enter and each person outside to get that little bit closer to the room. He understood why they had a ten minute rule to the bathroom now, if each person used all ten minutes - not including the baby, Lily - then it would take one hour and forty minutes for everyone to have used the bathroom. For those at the back, it was torture.</p><p>Feeling that he had eyes on the back of his head he slowly peered behind him, one of the twins - who's hair was in pigtails - was stood behind him, she didn't seem preoccupied and she didn't look like she needed to use the bathroom. However, he paid that little mind as he turned back around to avoid her gaze.</p><p>The line shortened again, this time the speckled girl walked past with a look of utter indifference on her face, as he stepped forwards he overestimated how much space there was between him and Luna and ended up bumping into her slightly.</p><p>He pulled back suddenly, turning his body away slightly from her, his arms came up instinctively to cover his chest as he let out a meek "Sorry."</p><p>The girl in purple looked back at him and he swore he was about to get a verbal lashing before she smiled nicely at him. " Its cool dude, just watch where you step. "</p><p>He nodded, slowly trying to relax his boy again, he could feel his cheeks go a scarlet red in embarrassment. Although she may not have ment her words to be a warning the phrase 'watch where you step' was one that was regarded as the biggest threats back in Hazeltucky, cause if you didn't do so it was likely that you would walk right into an area a specific group of students had claimed as 'theirs'.</p><p>This subtle - but unintended - threat was enough to clamp his mouth shut and to keep his eyes on his feet so he wouldn't accidentally cause another mishap.</p><p>Slowly but surely the line decreased one person at a time, each of them hurrying to get downstairs. Possibly so they could get some breakfast. As he was waiting for Luna to finish up he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tried so hard to not wet himself right then and there, he was lucky that everyone else was being as fast as physically possible as well, otherwise he may have soiled himself whilst waiting.</p><p>Wouldn't that have been great? Yea, what a way to introduce yourself.</p><p>When Luna did come out of the bathroom, he waited all of two seconds for her to move before he quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him. For a moment he fiddled around with the lock, trying to figure out how it worked, eventually he managed to get the door locked.</p><p>He took a moment to empty his bladder, flushing the toilet he moved over to the sink. As he slowly washed his hands on the lukewarm water he took a good look at himself. From his wool hat covering the top of his head, the few freckles that covered his cheeks and his chipped front tooth... He was surprised that no-one had laughed at him already about the way he looked, perhaps they were just being nice for now.</p><p>Subconsciously his tongue ran over his tooth and he visibly cringed at the memory before he shoved it away. Finishing up by drying his hands he turned and left the bathroom, the twin - Lola or Lana he couldn't tell - quietly walked in after him, although all she did was wash her hands before turning around and leaving the bathroom just as he got to the stairs.</p><p>Despite being given a very brief tour of the house, Lincoln had very little clue as to how to maneuver around the house. So naturally he just moved towards the noise, he had no clue as what was in store for him, he just hoped his mother would be there too.</p><p>He stood at the threshold of the dining room, watching as each of his soon-to-be step-sisters were all around the table, eating breakfast, chatting or being engrossed on their phone. Two of the girls caught his attention a little more then the rest, the jock in the red jacket and the girl with sunglasses, both were half crouched down with there hands on their knees as they tried to observe something.</p><p>A quick glance between them showed that it was his dog Charles they were so interested in, the poor dog was trying hard to squash himself in the corner. If there was one thing he and Charles shared, it was fear of new people. Being crowded by two new people in a corner was not good for him and they didn't seem to realise what they were doing to him.</p><p>Slowly he walked closer before stopping several steps behind them. Despite the noise from everyone else, he could still hear the two of them talk.</p><p>"Do you think he knows tricks?" The taller blonde girl asked, slowly trying to - and hesitating to - reach out to the dog, as if she could calm his discomfort.</p><p>"Dunno, he doesn't look very... Fit." It was the tone of her voice that irked him a little , she sounded... Displeased about Charles' physical aptitude.</p><p>Sure he wasn't the most active dog but the pitbull terrier had bounds of stored up energy, sometimes he would spend hours playing with him in the garden, trying so very hard to get the dog worn out. Other days he would simply be worn out for the entire day.</p><p>Without thinking about it, Lincoln leaned forwards, patting his thighs as he did so. "Come here Charles."</p><p>If there was one thing that dragged the dog out of his fearful state, it was the sight of his master/ owner. With a yap of happiness the small canine quickly bolted past the two girls before quickly getting in front of the boy, raising his front paws, Charles leaned on Lincoln's legs as he tried to lick away at his face. Being partially successful due to the way he was leaning down, the boy couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the feeling of his tongue running over his cheek.</p><p>He could tell that he had missed him, he even seemed more energetic then usual, perhaps due to being locked in a cage for hours yesterday. He would need an extra long exercise session to get him worn out for tonight, otherwise he would bark through most of the night. Running his hands through Charles' fur, Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little relaxed at having his friend with him.</p><p>"Alright dog boy." The eldest girls voice broke through to him and his calmed demeanor quickly faded, noticing the sudden change in his attitude, Charles whined feebly, one paw trying to pat his chest in an attempt to cheer him up. "Your breakfast is getting cold, eat it before someone else does."</p><p>The boy nodded feebly, eyes scanning over the table in an attempt to figure out where he was supposed to sit, if anywhere at all. Lori cleared her throat in an annoyed manner before pointing to one of the empty chairs with the fork she was holding. Feeling his face heat up from embarrassment he quietly sat down without looking at anyone, the plate contained several strips of bacon, a fried egg and two slices of buttered toast.</p><p>Quietly he began to munch away Slowly, not exactly hungry... Or perhaps that was his nerves again, he could never quiet tell. The girls continued to chat amongst themselves and he didn't try to get involved or meet anyone's eyes.</p><p>He only looked up when he saw his mother - and Lynn - walk into the room. His mother looked a little tired but was dressed and ready for the day, Lynn himself was similar but looked slightly more awake.</p><p>"Morning girls... Morning Lincoln." He ducked his head when He got personally addressed, it must have been because he was so used to greeting the girls every morning that he did so out of reflex as opposed to any actual thought.</p><p>"Morning dad."</p><p>" Sup Pop's. "</p><p>Other such greetings flew around the room, his mother slowly poured herself a mug of coffee from the pot before giving it a slow sip. Moving out of the way for her fiancee, she sat down next to him, letting the caffeine try to wake her up some more.</p><p>Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, his free hand moved to grasp at the fingers while his other hand kept hold of his toast so he could eat at the same time. Her didn't need to look to know it was his mother, she just had that soft tenderness that he suspected all mother's possessed.</p><p>"Alright, everyone ready for school?"</p><p>Each of the girls let out a 'yep', 'yes' or other affirmative towards their fathers question. He didn't pay much mind towards it as he wasn't going to school today.</p><p>"Lincoln's not ready daddy." He flinched slightly as the girl - the twin in the pink dress - brought this to everyone's attention. Causing multiple heads to turn to him, Lori herself studied him for a moment before she went to say something but was quickly interrupted by his own mother.</p><p>"Oh no, Lincoln hasn't got school."</p><p>In an instant the girls quickly voiced their displeasure. The noise causing Lincoln to flinch and begin to curl in on himself, if it wasn't for his mother's gentle reassurance he may have tried to leave the room.</p><p>"That's not fair! "</p><p>"Why doesn't he have to go? "</p><p>"If he's staying in staying too!"</p><p>There girls squabbling quickly came to an end when their father let out a very loud whistle. Holding a mug of coffee in one hand and placing his hand on his hip while giving off a stern look he addressed his daughters.</p><p>"The only reason he isn't going to school - <em>yet </em>- is because he doesn't start until next monday, on top of which this Saturday he and Rita will be going over to the elementary school in order to meet some teachers and get a tour of the building. " The man made sure to put a lot of emphasis on 'yet' to make sure that word got through to them quickly.</p><p>"Besides, both Lincoln and Rita need time to unpack and it wouldn't be fair to overload them just after they got here... Would it girls? "</p><p>Quietly each of the girls mumbled for themselves, no one quite heard what they said but it was easy to guess.</p><p>"Your father's right girls, truthfully even I don't start work until Monday and you have to understand that this is a big change for me and Lincoln. So we need time to get used to said changes ok?"</p><p>There was less of a response but some of the girls nodded towards her but the majority of the girls was silent, it was quite easy to see that there was quite a bit of awkwardness between them and Rita. It would no doubt take a long time until everyone was comfortable with the two of them living with them, until then all of them would have to bear through the awkwardness.</p><p>"Whatever, I literally don't care. " Lori downed the last of her water before swiping the keys off the center of the table. "Finish up and get to the van, you miss it, you walk. Understood?"</p><p>Multiple girls let out small complaints or disgruntled noises but none dared argue with their eldest sister, especially since she was the only one who could get them to school with the van. Their father would be dropped off at work before they could get to school, so he was a little unreliable in that regard.</p><p>Within minutes each of the girls finished up and left the kitchen, grabbed their school supplies and made for the family wagon with haste. Lynn himself leaned down and gave Rita a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up his infant daughter and bringing him alone with him for work.</p><p>"See you sweetie, have fun."</p><p>" Will do... Darling. "</p><p>Ugh, ok. Lincoln could handle his mother being in love but he really didn't want to be present when they started to get all mushy with one another. When he finally left and it was just him and his mother, Lincoln let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, drawing his mother's attention to him.</p><p>Sliding her chair over slightly she wrapped Lincoln in a one armed side hug.</p><p>"I'm proud of you, you know that?"</p><p>He leaned into her embrace without much thought, leaving his breakfast where it was.</p><p>"I know it's not easy being around New people for you, but I'm proud of you for giving them a chance and trying to get close to them."</p><p>While none of the girls seemed to have noticed it, him simply being near them was his attempt to get to know them. He wasn't good at interacting with people and often relied on others to start conversations with him first before he would start to talk. Of course, when he was comfortable with someone, there was a high chance that he wouldn't shut up If he started talking.</p><p>"Eat your breakfast while I get our stuff from the car."</p><p>Kissing his temple she stood up before leaving the room. Lincoln himself began to eat his - slightly cold - breakfast, just as he was about to finish he heard Charles whine next to him. It was quite possible that in the morning rush that no-one had managed to feed him... Or he was being greedy, again.</p><p>Feeling sympathy towards the dog he threw the last strip of bacon on the floor for him, he watched with mute amusement when Charles began to scarf it down.</p><p>He deposited his plate into the sink, being respectful enough to clean up after himself. As much as He wanted have a look around the house whilst the other occupants were away, he knew his mother would get on his case about not packing his stuff away.</p><p>So he moved to the front room, where his mother had already left two of his suitcases in the room and was already outside getting more stuff from the car.</p><p>Slowly over the course of the next ten minutes both he and his mother had gotten everything in and all of Lincoln's stuff had been placed - slightly haphazardly - around his room. His suitcases were left in his bed, several of his boxes were stacked under the window and he had already placed his case of art supplies under his bed... Out of shear habit of course.</p><p>Now he just needed to to figure out how he was going to fit all of his stuff inside his - extremely small - room in an organised manner that didn't take him too much space. Well first he needed to See how much space he had to work with.</p><p>He had the two draws on the desk, that would be able to hold his underwear and PJ's, the cupboard next to it actually had a shelf in the middle but would only just hold his jeans in them. That left no space for his shirts or his other hats... He was going to have to make some cutbacks.</p><p>Ultimately, by the time he was done, the desk had been decorated with a few of his toys, his personal laptop and several of his 'how to draw' books that he had amassed over time. The pole just above his desk had half a dozen of his shirts hanging off of hangers, the shelf above that held onto a seemingly endless supply of comic books. From ace savvy, ghost hunter, David castle and comix jokes. Several of his boxes had to be neatly placed under his bed so he could keep all of his things in his room and at one point it would be tedious when he wanted something from it, which could be more often then he thought but it would save him the trouble of having it stored away somewhere else.</p><p>Several posters now littered his walls, from his ace savvy posters to muscle fish and Sci-fi movie posters. His room was looking as close to his old room as it was going to get... It would never be like his old room though.</p><p>At one point his mother had come in to see how he had been doing, suffice to say it was the first time she had seen his new room. While she was displeased with just how small it was, even she had to admit that it wasn't bad for having been a linen closet previously... Didn't mean she liked the idea of her son getting such a confined room when he used to have one as large as the others bedrooms that were in this house.</p><p>she apologised to him profoundly about it by he simply waved her off... They both had to make sacrifices in order to be here, his was just having a smaller room.</p><p>The snow haired child looked around the room one final time, despite not liking it, he knew it was as good as it was going to get. His eyes landed on his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun, he could feel his cheeks heat up at the image of one of the girls finding that and mocking him about it to no end.</p><p>On the other hand, none of them should enter his room anyway. Just like how he would never enter someone else's room without expressed permission and he always knocks, even when called to enter from halfway across the house. It was only polite, he even expected the same level of politeness from the girls too, it was only right after all.</p><p>Deciding he was in need of a short break he left his room and made for the kitchen, along the way he tired to remember which room was who's. He doubted he got it right. Hopefully he would get it right when the time came for it to matter.</p><p>When he got down the stairs he noticed that his mother was busy cleaning up the mess she had inadvertently made whilst unpacking. He left her be for now and moved into the kitchen. After rummaging around just about everywhere he finally found the drink glasses, filling it up with water, he took a long drink from it. The cool water doing wonders to hydrate and cool his throat.</p><p>His eyes glanced up at the clock, it was five past one. Had he really spent so long sorting out his room? In the end it didn't really matter, it was better to be done early instead of being stuck doing it for weeks on end.</p><p>Deciding it would be worthwhile to try to help his mother he made off for the living room, where he had last seen her previously. Somehow in the space of the five minutes he had been in the kitchen his mother had managed to clean away every last bit of mess, place up a few decorative items and was now combing through the last two boxes, one of which seemed to have his name on it.</p><p>Moving over he saw what was in the box, inside there was a collection of a few medals and two trophies, he had won these over the years. Some where just booby prizes given out to encourage him to keep him working when he was younger but the medium sized trophies themselves were earned from winning not one but two freestyle drawing competitions that his mother had convinced him to attend. The first was a stale bronze, it signified his third place spot but the other was a vibrant gold colour, from where he had come first in his second contest.</p><p>He made a move to take the box away, There was no reason to gloat about it to everyone like they were important.</p><p>Before he could get five steps away his mother called out to him.</p><p>"Lincoln, what are you doing?"</p><p>He turned to her, using his arms to life the box slightly, the sounds of crumpled newspaper followed. "I'm taking this upstairs."</p><p>She's regarded him for a moment before her eyes moved off to the side for a moment before they returned to him.</p><p>"You sure? You don't want to put it in the trophy case." She pointed over to the side of the room.</p><p>"No, I... " wait, a trophy case? He looked over the where his mother and pointed and lo and behold she was telling the truth, standing next to the wall was a large glass door case that held a large variety of trophies.</p><p>Walking over to it he got a better look at its contents. There was multiple trophies all neatly placed within the case itself, his eyes scanned over them. There were trophies for winning a rock and roll contest with Luna's name on it, a trophy for best jokes, fashion design, golfing, pageant crowns and even a nobel prize with Lisa's name on it... Which one was Lisa?</p><p>He chocked back a gasp when he saw that Lana had trophies for alligator wrestling... Did her father really allow her to do something so dangerous? The twins were just half his age and yet one of them was doing something far beyond what he was capable of. Well both were but he wasn't exactly going to try star in a pageant for little girls.</p><p>This seemed a little... Excessive in his eyes, like Lynn was trying to show off his daughters capabilities to the world. As much as he wanted recognition for his hard work, the trophies themselves were enough.</p><p>Backing away he slowly pushed towards the stairs calling out towards his mother as he went. "I think I'll keep them upstairs, it doesn't look like there's space in there anyway."</p><p>" Alright sweaty, be careful. "</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>When he got back to his room he spent a long time trying to fit the box under his bed, when he visibly managed to do that he laid down on his bed.</p><p>As he laid there he thought about what he had seen in the case, this entire family - which consisted mostly of girls - was so talented that they were able to fill up an entire case with separate trophies from each other and he probably only saw some of them, it was possible they had far more of them around.</p><p>... Just what had his mother gotten him into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: honestly, not even sorry for how long this took.</p><p>Got a lot of IRL stuff to deal with right now.G</p><p>On a side note, some of you may have noticed the new Thumbnail. The art was created by Crismoster25 on deviant art long ago but was brought to my attention by Windtoy, so thank him for that.</p><p>Unfortunately the original image was cut down when it was moved to Fan Fiction so you can only see some of it in the thumbnail. (Nothing I can do about that unfortunately) if you wish to see the original image and the idea that Crismoster25 got to go along with it go to:</p><p>crismoster25/art/Lincoln-765865223</p><p>Be sure to thank him for letting me use the image</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adjusting his feet, Lincoln pulled with all his might. The rope in his hands met heavy resistance on the other end, the other end tugged and the boy had to brace his foot to not be pulled forwards.</p><p>On the other end of the rope, Charles' jaw was clamped onto the frayed Knot that sat at the end of the metre long rope the two of them were holding onto. Currently the two of them were playing tug of war and as much as Lincoln hated to admit it, he was losing.</p><p>Granted, it wasn't that unbelievable, Charles was a dog after all and had been cooped up for the past day and a half, maybe longer. So the canine had bounds of stored up energy that needed to be expelled before he began to go stir crazy.</p><p>Lincoln couldn't remember how long he had been playing outside but he didn't care to know, he was having fun and as long as he was having fun, he was distracted from reality.</p><p>When Lincoln was done putting all of his possessions away and finished sorting his room out he had a little explore of the house, mind you he stayed away from the girls rooms which left him to see the downstairs mostly. The house was certainly spacious but Lincoln imagined that it would feel far more crowded when everyone was in the house, he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of such as massive house being so occupied.</p><p>Feeling his hands begin to lose their grip on the rope, he snapped back into focus. Tightening his grip he tried to wrap his fingers around the rope further and pull harder, having very little success in doing so but that didn't matter. What mattered was wearing Charles down so he wouldn't be running around the house and annoying anyone later. Lincoln could still remember the last time that had happened, they were finding broken pot pieces for weeks.</p><p>In that moment Charles decided that the rope was no longer any fun, he let his jaw go, Lincoln went flying back with the force he had been using to pull backwards. Resulting in the boy to land on his posterior rather harshly, Charles began to run circles around the downed boy, trying to entice him to stand up again.</p><p>He threw the rope to the floor as he stood up, finding it pointless to hold onto it any longer. In a flash the dog zoomed past him and yanked the rope off the floor, dragging it along with him as he ran away from the boy.</p><p>" Hey! No fair! " He quickly gave chase, trying his best to keep up with him, the metre long rope flailed in the air behind Charles' body. Although to be fair, that was really smart of him to do that.</p><p>After several minutes of running around after Charles, being just behind him but never quite reaching him, Lincoln decided he needed to sit down and rest. He could feel his heart beat fast, his legs were getting sore and he felt like he was about to collapse. He slowly trudged up the wooden stairs and when he got to the small decking that sat outside the door he collapsed.</p><p>Carefully he readjusted himself so he was laid on his side overlooking the garden, from here he could see Charles continue to run around the garden. The long rope still flailed behind him as he ran, after a while he began to run in circles in an attempt to chase the end of the rope. Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. There was something inherently funny about a dog chasing something that they themselves were holding onto.</p><p>"Woah dude! You ok?" He flinched as the voice sounded behind him, he turned to lay on his back and looked up at whoever had snuck up on him. Stood just outside the backdoor was the red jersey clad jock girl, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was carrying a soccer ball in her hands. She was leaning over slightly to get a better look at him, possibly concerned at finding him laid down on the porch outside.</p><p>In an instant he could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest, his nervousness having returned full force. When had she gotten back? Were the others inside now as well? As if to answer his question a loud guitar rift echoed out an open window and he flinched at the loud noise, the jock, however, did not.</p><p>For a moment he was dumbfounded, until he remembered her question. He let out a few fast nods as he tried to control his breathing, both to regulate his breathing and to calm his nerves.</p><p>She looked between him and the garden, noticing Charles' antics for the first time. She looked back at him before shrugging, stepping past him she began to lightly toss the ball between her hands. When she got three steps away she paused before turning back to him.</p><p>"You play sports?"</p><p>For a moment the two of them looked at each other, Lincoln could feel his stomach tighten at the question, as he knew there was a hidden meaning to that.</p><p>"No." He shook his head as he talked. " Sorry. "</p><p>The girl shrugged her shoulders before turning away, giving off an uncaring sound. "Its whatever, no big deal."</p><p>Within a few minutes she started to go through a routine, from kicking the ball up into the air and bouncing it off different limbs, all the way up to kicking it against the fence and using her hands to catch it. As if she was both a striker and a goalie, and yes, he did know which roles both of them played... He wasn't that uneducated in sports.</p><p>He watched as Charles ran past him and into the house through the doggie door, it was then that he decided that he too should go inside. Picking himself up from the floor he went to go back inside, he paused as he looked back to the sporty girl... He really needed to learn their names... He wasn't sure if he should have wished her luck or to tell her to have fun but quickly stopped himself when he saw the determined look on her face.</p><p>As he entered through the backdoor his sense were assaulted by both noise and smells, the intense aroma of spices and chopped foods invaded his nose while loud shouting and noises pierced his ears. The combination of both was almost enough to knock him down into his butt, instead he simply walked through the kitchen. Glancing at the man who he would one day have to refer as his step-father, the man was busy preparing tonight's meal.</p><p>When he got out the smells ceased to invade his nose and he felt slightly better. The noises, however, did not help to calm him down. He needed somewhere quiet to clear his head, somewhere where he could just relax. It didn't take long For his feet to begin to walk him towards the stairs, intent on returning him to his room. His safe haven in this chaotic and unruly place.</p><p>As he walked throughout the house he saw what several of the girls were up to, the twins were arguing over the TV, the eldest - Lori - was sat on the couch with them taking care of Lily. He cringed slightly when she peered up from her phone to look at him and he quickly averted his eyes, not wishing to draw her ire to him.</p><p>In the hallway upstairs he could hear loud music being played from one of the rooms, the sheer volume made it impossible to tell which room it came from but he took a guess that it came from one of the rooms furthest away from his own. He caught sight of the blonde with sunglasses standing outside - what he presumed was - her room, holding up two different pieces of cloth of different colours, one black and one white.</p><p>Opting not to figure out what she was doing he made his way for the end of the hall, as he entered his room he shut the door behind him. Letting out a breath of relief when he heard the loud noises being muffled by the walls... Slightly. It wasn't enough that he couldn't hear the noise anymore but just enough to be able to tolerate it if he didn't focus on it, there was only one thing that was able to do that would enrapture his attention that thoroughly.</p><p>He knelt down and reached under his bed, pulling out his case of art supplies. Setting it down he unzipped it, watching as the pens, pencils and other drawing supplies came into view. He was glad that none had come lose during the ride over or when he had placed the case under the bed.</p><p>Pulling out the notepad he began to flip through the pages, seeing the old drawings he had done. He also noted that the pages were beginning to get a little worn out but that was fine, he had almost filled up the book anyway and would need a new one soon. As he flipped the pages he took note of what he had drawn, many were drawings of Ace savvy, muscle fish or AARGH! related, while others were of his mother, Pop-Pop and even Charles. There were even multiple drawings of beautiful landscapes and buildings that Lincoln had found interesting to draw.</p><p>When he was done filling in this book he was gonna have to put it with the other three filled notebooks that contained his drawings. When he reached the end of his drawings he flipped over to the next plain page, his eyes scanned over it for a moment while he thought about something to draw... Anything.</p><p>There was the image of Charles from the garden But he had many drawings of Charles and another one would just blend in with the rest. He needed something more... Unique, at least that was how he felt it should have been. Something new while starting anew... Could that be considered poetic?</p><p>An idea came to his mind and he realised that he hadn't made a drawing like that one in a long while, the last one must have been so far behind in terms of quality that it would look ridiculous next to his newer ones. Pulling out a plain pencil and a ruler he began to draw in the guide lines all over the page. Ensuring that the entire picture would be to scale. He made sure they were extremely faint so they could be erased later, after a moment of hesitation he began to draw.</p><p>Slowly, carefully. Line by line he turned the plain piece of paper into a piece of art.</p><p>In this state he lost focus on everything that was happening around him, the music dulled down to naught but a faint noise. The constant chatter of the others was but a distant memory and his sole focus was on the drawing, he had almost... Almost forgot that he wasn't the only child in the house.</p><p>A single thought occurred to him, what would they think about his drawings? Would they like them? Hate them? Would they mock him? It wasn't something he had thought of originally but now that it had come up he couldn't stop the pool of worry from forming in his stomach. It was bad enough he was now the only boy (among the kids) but what would happen if they mocked him for not being... Well, manly.</p><p>He knew it was stupid to think such things, his mother had always said that one didn't need to do masculine things to be considered manly. In the same way girls didn't need to do feminine things to be girls, like his sporty step-sister who was outside, she was a girl but she was also a jock that seemed to love sports.</p><p>Still he couldn't shake the feeling that the girls would look down on him because of the way he was and it worried him to think that being himself may have not been enough to get them to like him.</p><p>His fingers tapped against the pencil as he looked at the drawing. Faint lines and shapes were Sat in the centre of the page and to the untrained eye it would be nothing more then that but he saw what he was drawing. The front yard, fences, path and flowers made a set for the foreground. Behind that was the two story house... His old home. He hasn't drawn the place before, he used to consider it too mundane to do so but now he would never see that house again and it held such an important part of himself that he didn't want to forget it.</p><p>it would take several hours of work but he could get this done if he focused on it.</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>At the sudden voice Lincoln let out a yell - definitely not the girly scream he could hear in his own ears, nope. - as he turned to face the speaker. The surprise being enough to force his body to begin to back away before he could see who was behind him. His body bumped into his notepad and case, sending the contents flying haphazardly around the room.</p><p>His eyes focused on the intruder as his back hit the back wall. Black hair covered her face to just below her eyes, obscuring his ability to make out her facial expression. The girl was wearing all black clothing with the exception of black and white leggings and arm sleeves.</p><p>As he placed a hand over his heart he could have sworn he saw her mouth twitch into a smirk for the faintest of moments. Truthfully he wasn't even sure if he had seen it, then a question entered his mind. How did she get in here? His door was closed and there was no way she could have gotten in without him knowing, the sudden volume changes when the door would be open would have been enough to grasp his attention.</p><p>That question left him more confused instead of helping him understand the situation.</p><p>And as if the world wanted to make things worse for him, his door opened with the force of a hurricane. Slamming into his bed frame with force, he flinched at the sudden noise and almost refused to look up at who else had entered his room.</p><p>A quick glance revealed that it was Luna, the purple clad girl who had barged into his room. The taller girl quickly looked between him and the black haired girl for a moment before she began to step forwards. Stepping over all of the scattered art supplies to the best of her abilities, she moved over to his side before kneeling down to his height. The boy avoided looking at her as much as he could but his only other option was to look at the dark clothed girl.</p><p>his entire torso tended when Luna put her hand over where his heart was and he became as stiff as a board. Giving a shake of her head Luna turned towards her younger sister.</p><p>"Luce dude, did you really need to do that?"</p><p>Luce? Was that her name or nickname? Lincoln couldn't decide and honestly, he was still too frazzled by the jump scare to be able to think straight.</p><p>The younger girl slowly turned her head towards Luna, giving off an impression of a hunted doll turning its head towards the protagonist of a horror movie. "Not my fault he didn't hear me."</p><p>For all it was worth, Luna wasn't the least bit fazed by her sisters creepy actions. "Lucy... dude, what did dad say about scaring everyone?"</p><p>" To try not to. "</p><p>Honestly, Lincoln wasn't sure why Luna isn't creeped out by Lucy's - her name was Lucy right? - monotone and empty voice. It was definitely worthy of being in a creepy movie all on its own.</p><p>"Right. And what did dad say about scaring Lincoln?"</p><p>For a moment there was a silent stare down between the two girls and Lincoln could feel his heartbeat climb up into his throat. Could it be considered a stare down if you couldn't see one person's eyes?</p><p>"Not too."</p><p>" Uh huh. " Luna moved her hand off of Lincoln's chest before leaving it on his shoulder. "Not too. Now. What compelled you to do so?"</p><p>As if the words were enough to break the girl out of her still stature, she slowly kicked one of her legs forward, causing a stray pen to roll across the floor. For the first time after laying his eyes on her, Lincoln realised that the girl before him was exactly that, a young girl. She must not have been any older then eight or nine, so it made sense that she would show such a childish action... She was a child.</p><p>" He didn't hear me come in. " by the way her head tilted ever so slightly, Lincoln guessed that she was looking towards the floor. He had always made a habit to observe people's movements down to the fine detail, it often made the difference between dodging a surprise punch and being hit by one.</p><p>"Did you knock?"</p><p>Lucy shook her head, her black bags swaying with the momentum ever so slightly but not enough to see her eyes beneath.</p><p>Luna let out a sigh before facing Lincoln.</p><p>"You alright dude?"</p><p>Taking a moment to process the question he slowly nodded his head before speeding up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."</p><p>His heart had slowed down to a more normal pace and the fear he had felt earlier had dissipated as the two girls conversed with one another.</p><p>"Alright." The rocker patted the boys shoulder before standing up. As she began to walk out the room she wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders . "Come on spooky, we gotta talk."</p><p>Lucy walked ahead, muttering something about not liking to be touched as she walked ahead. As Luna walked past the threshold of his door she turned back to him. "Dinner won't be long dude, keep an ear out would ya. "</p><p>With that the door to his room was shut. For several minutes Lincoln Sat there trying to recollect himself, it was one thing to be calm but it was another to be collected. After a while he began to clean up all of the scattered art supplies, the last thing he needed was to start losing them after taking great care of them for over a year and a half.</p><p>When he slotted in the last item he did a double check to be sure that nothing was missing, thankfully nothing was but he made a mental note to place his art kit as far out of view as possible. He Was lucky that neither of the two of them had bothered to look at his stuff and were more focused on the current issue... I.E: him being scared to all hell and back.</p><p>On the bright side he now knew another of the girls names and was a small step closer to being able to get to know the girls... Or at least Lucy. As he recalled what Luna had said to Lucy, it sounded like Lucy had been scaring everyone else on a regular or semi-regular basis. Or at least enough to warrant her getting a warning about doing it.</p><p>He could still hear his yell - he refused to admit that he had screamed - in his ear. He hoped that none of the girls would mock him for being scared. It was perfectly normal to be scared... right?</p><p>"Kids, dinners done! "</p><p>Lynn's shouting pulled him out of his internal comversation, pulling himself up from his spot on the floor he made his way for the door. He paused as he checked his hat, making sure none of his hair was sticking out from under the edge, then he opened the door. Seeing several of the girls walking down the stairs.</p><p>He waited a moment before following, not wanting to invade their personal spaces or accidental knock into one of them. He was the last to enter the dinning room and found himself moving towards the only empty seat left. To his left was the girl in the Pink dress - Lola or Lana - he still couldn't remember, although he could have sworn he could see a faint footprint resting on her cheek. Probably the result of the twins scuffle earlier.</p><p>To his right was the blonde with the white sunglasses and seafoam green dress, when he turned to look at her he saw that she was looking right at him. For a fleeting moment he could see the look in her eyes, curious, much like when pop-pop was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle but when it came from her it set off several red flags and he quickly turned away from her to avoid her gaze.</p><p>Any time he saw a look like that one from someone he didn't trust he knew to stay as far away as possible so he couldn't be put through whatever it was they were thinking of doing to him. He made a mental note not to be in the same room as her alone, even if his suspicions could be wrong.</p><p>Safe was better then sorry.</p><p>Dinner was quickly passed out between them and the only boy stared at the meatball sub that had been placed in front of him... Not that he was complaining of course. It just surprised him that it was being presented as a dinner as opposed to a lunch as he could see that the bread had been well toasted and the cheese was melted into the rest of the sub, ultimately glueing it all together.</p><p>"Subs, Subs, Subs, Subs! " The red coated jock chanted as she was given her meal before she swooped it off her plate. As quickly as she got it she began to devour her subs with such a speed Lincoln would have thought she was in a eating contest, many of the girls around him actual looked on at their sister in disgust due to the food that was beginning to drip down her chin.</p><p>Looking away to not be sick he focused on his meal, slowly he picked it up before giving it a tentative bite. As quickly as that he could understand why the jock was devouring her food so fast, these subs tasted amazing. The mild cheese, the crunchy lettuce, the juicy tomatoes and the cooked meatballs all blended well together. Without paying attention to the other girls he began to eat his food, being far more careful with how he ate so he wouldn't come off like a slob or disgusting.</p><p>"Junior, superstar, can you please slow down before you start choking. "</p><p>Lincoln only paid a small amount of attention as the girls father began to address the jock but his ears were still open to the conversations around him.</p><p>"Sorry dad but you know I love subs, especially the way you make them. Everywhere else just can't do them the same as you."</p><p>Slowly each of the girl began to eat their dinners, the jock herself had excused herself from the table as she had already finished her food in the time it took Lincoln to eat a quarter of his first sub.</p><p>" What a slob. " He turned to the pink twin to his left as she spoke aloud, she turned to him for a moment before facing her sisters. "At least he doesn't eat like she does."</p><p>Suddenly Lincoln found himself under the gaze of most of the girls and he couldn't stop the sinking feeling from entering his chest. Slowly he chewed the food in his mouth before swallowing it down, only then did he reach for his glass of water. As he drank down his drink he tried to avoid their eyes and could feel his face heat up under their gazes.</p><p>Noticing her son's discomfort, Rita slyly tapped her elbow into her finances ribs and used her head to gesture to the scene wordlessly. Taking the hint the father of ten spoke up.</p><p>"So, anyone got anything they would like to share?"</p><p>Pulling their sights away from Lincoln most of the girls began to eat, some noticing the hint to not stare at the boy. Surprisingly - to Lynn at least - Lori was the one who spoke up, despite being on her phone at the same time as she texted away with other people.</p><p>"Yeah, high schools closed tomorrow. You should have gotten a text about it earlier." True to the elder girls words their father had received a message from the school district regarding the schools temporary closure.</p><p>"What caused the school to be closed down? " Rita asked, intrigued in the sudden closing of the school. For a moment Lori couldn't find something to say, not having expected to be spoken to by her father's fiancee.</p><p>she grimaced as she remembered the finer details.</p><p>"Several boys went around putting firecrackers in the toilets during classes, it damaged the toilets and caused one of the upper floors to flood toilet water everywhere."</p><p>"The schools closed until further notice but they've already gotten people in to start fixing the damages, so it shouldn't take long for everything to be cleaned."</p><p>Multiple girls nodded in agreement to their eldest sister, surprisingly, the overall wearing twin exclaimed that it sounded cool. Lincoln himself shuddered at the image of toilet water flooding the halls of the school, it wasn't hard as it had happened several times at Hazeltucky, much to the disappointment of the parents as each time the school would be closed for weeks as everything was sorted out.</p><p>"Well thats... Unfortunate. At least you'll get to have a sleep in tomorrow morning and a three day weekend right?"</p><p>Lori scoffed. "Hardly, I have to get up to send everyone else to school in the morning, since dad is unable to do so with needing to go to work and no-one else has a driver's licence. "</p><p>Lincoln made a quick mental note to remember that Lori had a licence as he finished off his first sub, if he ever needed a lift he could - hopefully - ask her for a ride. He would have to be sure to not overdo it with asking though. He picked up his second sub as he continued to listen, noticing that several other girls were almost finished too.</p><p>He could see his mother think about what Lori had said and he could give an accurate guess as to what she was going to say next.</p><p>"Well, if that's the case... Why don't I do it, give you the day off. "</p><p>All of the girls looked at Rita for a moment before glancing between themselves, Lincoln could see that Lori was tempted by the offer but there was definitely some background underthought that kept her from jumping onto the offer immediately.</p><p>However, Lori had no ground to stand on to make an argument against the idea. On top of which it would have made her look bad to decline such an offer, especially from her father's fiancee, who was just trying to help her out.</p><p>"If you don't mind doing it, the younger ones can be quite rowdy if left unchecked."</p><p>" Hey! " No-one paid the pink twin any mind when she shouted out, although Lincoln made another mental note to be careful with what he said incase he could insult someone accidentally.</p><p>"I don't mind, it would give me a chance to see the town and learn where the schools are, besides, I think you need a break if you've been running everyone to school everyday."</p><p>Lincoln could see the conflict grow on Lori's face as she tried to find a reason to convince his mother that she couldn't do it but Lincoln could tell that his mother had won already. He knew it, his mother knew it, sadly Lori didn't know it... Yet.</p><p>"The van can be... Difficult to drive, are you sure you'll be able to manage it?"</p><p>" Oh no, I don't trust myself to drive the van yet. Besides I've still got my car outside and I'm sure there will be enough space to fit these four. " Rita pointed to the twins, Lucy and the speckled girl. A five seater car driving five people? Easily done.</p><p>Realising that she couldn't say anything else she relented, she excused herself from the table as she had finished eating. She deposited the van keys on the coffee table before making her way upstairs, intend on getting to her room.</p><p>"Oh, dad." The man looked towards his rocker daughter, giving her a nod to continue talking as his mouth was full of food . "Is it alright if Sam comes round say... Noon-ish? We want to do some practicing this weekend."</p><p>Giving a nod Lynn Senior swallowed his food. " Yes but remember the rules. Go in the garage, take regular breaks and be sure to keep all doors open young lady. "</p><p>Luna blushed slightly at that before nodding furiously. "Will do pops."</p><p>With that each of the girls slowly disbanded from the table, cleaning their plates off before leaving them in the sink. Each of them went to continue their own thing, the conversations from before left Lincoln confused, why would Luna need to keep the doors open?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I've got nothing to say... Nothing At all.</p><p>Enjoy reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure what compelled him to wake up as early as he did, especially given that he had the capability to sleep in as much as he wanted. Something he normally capitalised on whenever he could and always took advantage of any opportunity to get more sleep... Or just stay inside in general.</p><p>However he didn't feel like doing that today. Perhaps it was because his mother was going to be leaving him alone for a portion of the day, as she drove the younger girls to their school. Or perhaps it was the idea that he was going to be left alone in the house with the elder girls until his mother came back, which wouldn't be for a while cause she was also going to be meeting her new boss today.</p><p>Currently the sole boy of the house was busy eating a bowl of cereal in the living room, still clothed in his orange pajamas with his brown wool hat firmly placed atop his head.</p><p>He watched as the younger girls moved back and forth, scrambling to get their stuff together ready for school. Unlike yesterday however, most of the older girls were not present, as they were still upstairs sleeping.</p><p>The only one of the eldest girls who wasn't still sleeping was the jock, who seemed to be busy running around, gathering all of her stuff together. Which included a lot of sports equipment, some of those things didn't even match together with each other. It looked like she was preparing for the possibility that she could be invited to any sport at any moment and had to have her equipment with her at all times.</p><p>Although others would say that he was exaggerating slightly.</p><p>He was still extremely nervous around each of them, especially after the scare he received yesterday. He tried to be more perceptive of his surroundings so he wouldn't be caught off guard by Lucy again but that proved to be harder then he originally thought. He could hear when any of the other girls would go near or past him but he never caught Lucy that way. Sometimes he'd look up and she would just be there, standing still in the room with her head faced down in her little book. The next time he looked, she'd be gone and he never caught her coming or going.</p><p>It was creepy just thinking about it.</p><p>He tried to not let it affect him but he couldn't help but be unnerved by Lucy's ability to slink in and out of a room unnoticed. Hopefully he would get used to it...</p><p>Eventually.</p><p>A sharp whistle responded through the bottom of the house, making Lincoln flinch slightly, he turned to see Lynn - the girls father - stood just by the front door, tying up a neck tie. His youngest daughter Lily at his feet as she was trying to get her rattle to work.</p><p>"Are you ready girls? Cause it's time to go."</p><p>Lincoln watched as all of the younger girls seemed to swarm from different parts of the house, as if racing each other to the front door. Although it did look like the twins were doing exactly that. It didn't take long until all four of the younger girls were present at the door, a moment afterwards the red clothed Jock came up to them too, a large duffle bag full of sports equipment with her.</p><p>"Dad, do I have to carpool with you today?"</p><p>Unfortunately there was one problem that had arose when his mother had decided to carpool The younger girls to school. The jock herself still had school, as she went to The middle school, but there wasn't enough space to transport her to her own school - and with Lori having been promised a sleep in today - there was no way they were going to wake her so she would use their van to drive her to school herself.</p><p>Luckily, she could carpool with her dad on the way to his work as The middle school was on the way, so she would be seen off by her father at the very least.</p><p>The father of ten looked to his sporty daughter, letting out a sigh. "It's this or ride to school today, which means you'll have to leave some of your equipment at home if you ride."</p><p>The jock stomped her foot on the ground, trying to look serious. " but I need all of this, I've got football practice at school today, then baseball after school, then I've got to go roller skating with Polly at the park. "</p><p>"Then I'm afraid you'll have to come with me today." Lynn sighed as he looked down at his daughter. "I'm sorry sport, we didn't think about this problem yesterday as no-one said anything about it." The man spotted a knowing smile , which gained the full attention of the jock. "Perhaps if someone wasn't so quick yesterday they would have been able to sort this problem sooner."</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes as she took the hint. "Yeah, yeah. It's my fault. I'm waiting outside." Trudging her large bag with her she stepped outside and into the front porch, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>It was only a few minutes after that that Rita emerged from the adults shared bedroom, slinging her handbag over her shoulder as she rummaged through it for her car keys. "Honey, why don't you go get the car seats from the van and move them to my car, I'll be out in a minute."</p><p>"Sure thing dear." The elder man opened the door as he gestured to outside, he picked up his youngest daughter before she could crawl out the door. "Come on girls, why don't you help me."</p><p>Each of the girls let out a small groan but complied none the less, they followed their father outside before the door was shut.</p><p>Rita let a smile adorn her face before she turned to her son, seeing him somewhat relaxed was comforting but she could see that he was still partially coiled up. Ready to bolt off if need be, she moved over to him and sat next to him on the sofa. "You gonna be alright sweetie?"</p><p>The boy nodded before putting his empty bowl down. "Yeah, I guess. You won't be too long will you?" Seeing the look of worry in her son's eyes was enough to tug at her heartstrings.</p><p>She sighed as she pulled him into a hug. "I'll be as fast as I can ok? I can't promise I'll be quick though." She would have ruffled his hair but his hat made that impossible and she knew better then to ignore one of his coping mechanisms for something she wanted. Instead, she gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "Don't worry you'll be fine... And you'll have all of your 'big sisters ' here to help. Ok?"</p><p>Seeing him nod Rita planted a kiss on his forehead before standing up. "I'll see you later ok?"</p><p>When she got to the door she gave Lincoln a little wave before exiting the house, Shutting and locking it behind her.</p><p>For a few minutes Lincoln sat there, he could hear each of the younger girls trying to clamor over the car until finally he heard it's engine start and soon drive away. A few minutes after that another car drove up, picked up Lynn and his daughters before driving off too. Leaving Lincoln on his own.</p><p>Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he should do. He had unpacked yesterday, he didn't need to go out till tomorrow, where he would be getting a small tour of his new school. There certainly wasn't a need to wake anyone up either, so he settled with just turning the TV on. Hoping to find something entertaining to watch.</p><p>Slowly he scrolled through the channels, making note of which ones they did and did not have available. So far nothing had interested him yet, he was about to give up looking until he stumbled across a Sci-fi movie he had seen before. Cyborg Ninja.</p><p>It was a particularly good film, it started with a highly skilled ninja from a Japanese family being almost killed by his older brother, only to be saved by a Swiss doctor of a growing humanitarian group. Unfortunately he had to be given extensive cybernetic parts in order to save his life, to the point that he looked more machine then man.</p><p>From there he went on a mission of revenge, soul searching and forgiveness against his own criminal family. Ultimately confronting his own brother in their family home, who was ridden with guilt as he believed he had truly killed his brother and was never given the chance to bury him.</p><p>Soon Lincoln found himself indulged in the movie, watching as the protagonist learned to use his new body with his old skills. Most parents would not let there kids watch such a violent film but this one was okay in his mother's book as it contained very little blood and gore, most of it was left to the viewers imagination.</p><p>By the time the halfway mark of the movie came around Lincoln was engrossed in watching it. Currently the protagonist was sneaking into one of his families own warehouses, in hopes of catching someone who he knew was higher up on the chain of command then anyone he could get his hands on.</p><p>He was so engrossed in fact, that he didn't hear Luna descend down the stairs. The rocker was dressed in her standard day clothes, having recently come out of the shower. Normally Luna would be the type to sleep in till midday but with her friend/ girlfriend Sam coming round she couldn't afford to sleep in till that late.</p><p>When she noticed Lincoln on the sofa she smiled, he looked so... Cute, like that. Her eyes looked to the TV and her smile dropped as she saw the green cyborg doing flips and throwing shurikens at people. She moved to behind the sofa before leaning onto the back, being right beside him.</p><p>She went to open her mouth and then quickly remembered what happened yesterday when he had been scared, she didn't need that repeating and waking everyone else up, especially Lori. So instead she made a quick tour of the kitchen, getting herself a coffee and a snack, she'd eat properly later when she worked up an appetite.</p><p>When she returned she saw the cyborg was holding a man in a suit against a wall at... Bladepoint? He was brandishing a large katana blade, the tip touching the mans throat. Luna circled her way around the sofa, making sure to not get in his way, before sitting next to the boy.</p><p>She gave him a smile when he looked to her and he quickly averted his gaze to the screen.</p><p>"What's this?" She's took a sip of her coffee, relishing in the bitter taste as it rushed down her throat. Shame they didn't have authentic British coffee.</p><p>"Cyborg Ninja."</p><p>Ah, well. She should have expected that.</p><p>" I thinks it's got a sequel... " Lincoln scratched the bottom of his jaw as he thought about it, questioning if he was right or not. "Uh, Cyborg Ninja: The Dragon Brothers... I think, I'm not sure."</p><p>An uneasy silence sprang up between the two of them, with little to talk about there was almost no hope in having a real conversation. Luna had no other preparation to get done before Sam arrived and with nothing to talk about she sat down and watched the movie next to her future step-brother.</p><p>At first she didn't think much of it, what with a robot running around and flipping all over the place and somehow dodging bullets and at one point deflecting one. But, she grew to enjoy the film instead of questioning everything and while it wasn't her cup of tea she still enjoyed it. It wasn't everyday that you could watch a movie without everyone else interfering.</p><p>The movie came to a close after a climatic fight between the two brothers that ended in a draw before each brother revealed the truth about themselves. The older brother had forsaken the family business after killing his brother and the cyborg was the brother who he had slain but not killed.</p><p>The ending left a little to be desired but it only made Lincoln feel a little confident about his earlier judgment about a sequel.</p><p>"Well... I wasn't expecting that." Truthfully Luna had expected it to end like most action movies, violence and killing, the confusion must have been evident on her face as Lincoln spoke up.</p><p>"You only really understand it if you watch from the beginning, otherwise it's easy to get lost."</p><p>The rocker nodded before standing and stretching her arms up, letting her joints pop when she stretched them far enough. "You have fun with the TV little bro." She reached down and grabbed her half empty cup of cold coffee and Lincoln's empty bowl before starting her way for the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>The TV had lost its appeal very quickly after the movie, with almost nothing entertaining on anymore Lincoln had decided to continue to draw in his notepad, it didn't take much to finish the basics of his drawing yesterday and was working on the finer details now.</p><p>He even felt a little more confident today... Slightly. Well maybe not but he was taking a risk that might be worth the reward. Instead of being in his own room, he was seated in the dining hall at the table. He knew the only way to get to know the rest of them would be to be around them, being isolated in his room wouldn't help that.</p><p>He figured that maybe the older ones wouldn't be as judgmental as the younger girls, hopefully. Luna certainly didn't judge him for what he watched, so there was that.</p><p>During the few short hours he had been drawing two of the other girls had woken up, the blonde with the sunglasses and the brunette with the braces... He really needed to figure out who was who soon before he called them By the wrong name.</p><p>The blonde was watching some fashion shows on The TV and the brunette was... Actually he didn't know. And that left him a little uneasy.</p><p>The sound of the door knocking caught his attention and he pulled his head away from his notepad, his curiosity being peaked. However, he didn't move from his spot, his mother had always taught him to never answer the door unless he was expecting someone to come round.</p><p>It was a minute later that Luna came rushing into the living room before bolting for the door, stopping for only a moment to open the door without hitting herself.</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>"Luna! "</p><p>Lincoln's brows furrowed at the sound of the second girls voice, trying to visualize her by voice alone.</p><p>"Come in, quick."</p><p>It was then that Luna reamerged into view, one hand holding onto the new girls wrist. The two of them stoped halfway in the living room, just outside the dinning room where he was sat. From there he got a good look at Luna's friend.</p><p>She wore a short teal leather jacket with a white T-shirt that bore the RAF symbol on its front. She also wore a pair of burgundy jeans with rips at the knees, which was being supported by a studded black belt. She even wore a pair of dark purple boots. Even from where he was sat he could see the two pairs of piercings in her ears and most importantly one lock of her hair was dyed teal, the same colour as her jacket.</p><p>Admittedly he didn't think much of her, not in a harsh way, but because he couldn't gouge what she was like from looks alone. He figured that she would share some interest with Luna... Even though he knew very little about Luna's own interests.</p><p>The two girls shared a small hug before Sam held Luna by the shoulders. "So my purple pixie, are you ready to rock and roll? "</p><p>"Absolutely, but there's something I need to do first." Sam raised her eyebrow in a quizzical manner, before she could even ask Luna had grabbed her jaw and turned her head to the side. Where her eyes landed right into Lincoln, the boy in question - realising he had been noticed - quickly put his head down in order to keep working on his drawing.</p><p>Sam let in a sharp gasp before it developed into a small squeal of joy. She whipped her head around to her girlfriend before starting her into the eye. "No!" Luna nodded at her silently and Sam squealed again. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been able to practice my introduction at least."</p><p>" Sorry I guess I kinda... Forgot yesterday. What with the flooding and all that. "</p><p>The blonde haired girl let out a knowing sigh before she backed up from Luna. See it wasn't just the Loud family who had been told of Lincoln and Rita's arrival, the girls who where on board with the two moving in had even spread the word to their own inner circles. Although they themselves knew nothing about him, it didn't stop them from trying to imagine him in their heads. For Sam that meant imagining what Luna would be like with a younger brother, especially since she only has sisters her whole life.</p><p>Now, there he was, just sitting at the table like he belonged. Sam had to admit, he didn't look like she imagined but when she was given zero details that was to be expected. Even so, she would have been stupid to not notice his shyness, the way he avoided eye contact and was far more focused on what he was doing as opposed to everyone else.</p><p>She could tell immediately that a simple approach would most likely be too much for the boy to handle, if he couldn't meet her eyes now then he certainly wouldn't be able to talk to her on his own, not without some form of middle ground.</p><p>"So? You going to introduce me to him?"</p><p>Luna snapped out of her happy trance before her eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Lincoln. Truthfully Luna had a lot riding on the two of them meeting, it wasn't that she wanted Lincoln approval on her relationship with Sam but she didn't want to keep him in the dark, not like she had done to her own sisters. It was just the nagging feeling that he would not approve, it did not stem from anything other than her own fear of being disproved by others.</p><p>A fear that had started when she realised her own sexuality some time ago as she didn't believe her family would approve, it was even harder to overcome said fear as it hadn't been long since they had lost their mother. As much as she was closer to her dad then her mom, she figured that had she been around it would have been easier to come out.</p><p>In the end her fears were unjustified, but now they were coming back full force. In regards to both Lincoln and Rita.</p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p>Slowly the rocker pulled Sam closer to Lincoln. The two ladies stopped on the other side of the table, keeping a nice distance between the two separate parties.</p><p>"Hey Lincoln."</p><p>The boy in question looked up from his drawing, shrinking slightly as the two - unintentionally - towered over him. He looked between the two of them before making eye contact with Luna, giving a silent nod to her. Which she picked up on.</p><p>"I, uh... Just wanted to introduce you to Sam my uh..." The purple rockets cheeks began to light up in a small red hue as she started to look away from the boy, unknowingly squeezing Sam's hand without realising that she had been holding it in the first place.</p><p>You'd think that it would be easier to come out a second time, just say it and be done. But no matter what Luna could never say it out loud, last time it took her writing it all down and presenting it to her siblings to say it to them.</p><p>Noticing that she had gotten tongue tied, Sam raised their connected hands up, effectively showing it off to Lincoln. "Girlfriend." She's continued. "Her girlfriend." Now Sam was sporting a small blush herself, although for a different reason.</p><p>"Oh..." Each girl was unaware of the other tensing, expecting some kind of negative remark. "...ok." As quickly as that Lincoln put his head down and resumed his drawing.</p><p>Despite the unexpected response, Luna could feel a massive wave of relief wash over her, Sam herself relaxed slightly. The hard part was over, now all they had to do was keep going from here. She's wasn't so sure on why she had felt the way she did but she didn't deem it unjustified, fear could easily overpower all forms of logic.</p><p>"Cool, Cool dude." Luna let out a chuckle before her shoulders sagged, non-existent disaster averted. "Come on Sam, let's go jam out some tunes."</p><p>Smiling at each other the two teens made way for the door, Luna stopped before turning back to Lincoln. "Hey dude, you wanna come join us? Could always use an audience."</p><p>From her spot by the door frame Luna could see the look cross over his face, surprise mixed with fear. She's hoped that she didn't put him on the spot too hard there, she knew what it was like to have that happen to her.</p><p>Unfortunately for Lincoln, that's exactly what it felt like. The way he saw it he had two options, he could decline and be left to his own devices or go with her and spend some time with her. If he stayed then he could do what he wanted but then he wouldn't be putting any effort into getting to know Luna and in turn wouldn't put any effort to know the rest of the girls. If he went with her, then he could get to know her more, learn her likes and dislikes but then he may not like being involved with everything, especially if she was going to play music.</p><p>He wasn't sure how much loud noise he could handle at once.</p><p>Seeing the struggle on his face, Luna decided it was best to lower her offer. "It's your choice dude, you don't have to nor do I expect you to. I'm just offering, ok?"</p><p>Lincoln's face twitched slightly, going from thoughtful to slightly relaxed before jumping back to thoughtful. He looked between Luna and his drawing for a moment, revealing his chipped tooth as he bit his bottom lip. He knew, he knew he needed to make the first move, make an effort. Even if all he did was sit near her and listen and/or have his eardrums burst from her loud music.</p><p>"If you don't mind."</p><p>Although she almost didn't hear him, Luna let a relaxed smile form on her face. " of course I don't mind dude, that's why I'm asking. Just remember, you are free to leave whenever you want, you don't have to get involved if you don't want... You don't even have to do anything if you don't want to ok? Just come and have some fun rocking out with us. "</p><p>" Ok. " Lincoln scooped up his art supplies before slowly following Luna and Sam outside, where the three of them entered the side door of the garage.</p><p>The two teen quickly pushed towards their music equipment, which had been set up the day before thanks to Luna. Lincoln shuffled in behind the two of them awkwardly, not quite sure on where to stand or move to.</p><p>Noticing this Luna gestured to Sam to check over their equipment before giving the room a place over. Quickly spotting the old chair that had been left in there for some time, she pulled it out and put in in a different corner, facing towards the equipment before she placed a sturdy box in front of that.</p><p>"There you go dude, your own little front row seat to the show. "</p><p>Mumbling out a thanks he took a seat, finding the chair to be slightly lopsided on one of its legs. The box however was at an appreciable height, he would have to hunch over only slightly to be able to draw.</p><p>The two separate parties both worked away for a few minutes to organise their own things, just as Luna was almost done she and Sam caught Lincoln looking over their stuff. One Quick look at each other had the two of them pulling off a pose with their guitars in his direction.</p><p>Had Luna paid just a little more attention to him at that moment she would have seen Lincoln's eyes shine in creativity, a spark of pure joy went through him as he memorized the girls pose and the layout of everything in the room. Suddenly the idea of drawing his own home didn't seem very interesting anymore, not when he was granted such a... Picturesque image.</p><p>He flipped the page over, quickly looking up between the girls and his book to get an idea on where to start.</p><p>With a quick check between them the girls played a few mellow chores to check their guitars tune. After that they checked with Lincoln to see if he was ready, after a nervous nod the girls started to play.</p><p>At first Lincoln didn't recognize the songs they played and he was grateful that Luna wasn't playing her music too loudly. It was loud and in the garage it certainly echoed around the room that made Lincoln's entire frame shake and he was sure that his ears would be ringing by the time they were done but even he couldn't deny that Luna had some real skill when it came to playing.</p><p>Lincoln did his best to focus on his drawing but he couldn't help but notice how the two teens didn't just play their instruments, they lived them, their guitars became extensions to help them perform.</p><p>After a few songs the music eventually changed to one that stuck Lincoln a little deeper then normal, it was one he recognised. As the girls played he found it harder to keep his eyes off them, soon he was tapping a finger against his pencil in a rhythmic fashion. Before long it had evolved into foot tapping and a slight head-banging.</p><p>As much as Lincoln liked this song he didn't feel confident enough to get up and dance to it, not in the way he would at home whenever he got the chance to listen to music.</p><p>His actions did not go unnoticed by the girls, who both found his actions adorable and dorky. Luna herself sported a happy smile as she realised that the two of them just might have something in common, as the last verse came about Luna out a little extra effort into delivering it perfectly. When she ripped the last chord she did a small knee slide forwards as she brought her right hand up with a devil's horn signature.</p><p>"THANK YOU ROYAL WOODS!" Luna panted as she tried to regain her breath, shredding on an axe took a lot of hard work after all, not to mention doing it for nearly an hour.</p><p>She didn't not expect to receive an ovation from her single person audience, nor was she surprised when she didn't actually receive one. That didn't stop her from basking in her own self proclaimed glory as if she had though.</p><p>Luna and Lincoln caught each other's eyes. "So..." She's spoke slowly as she was still out of breath. "Someone's a Smooch fan. Am I right little bro?"</p><p>Slowly Lincoln nodded as he averted his eyes away from the two of them, his cheeks heated up as he realised that he had been caught out but... He didn't mind, at least he could share his music interest with her without fear of being judged... Mostly.</p><p>"Rocking Dude!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I did it, I finally did it. I got past my writers block and managed to get this chapter done. Thank F-ing God. I didn't want to start on anything else until this was done cause I knew I would have slacked behind on this story.</p><p>Glad I restarted this chapter cause now I have a better chapter then I originally did.</p><p>As for the long wait well... That's life for you. I'll try to put a little more focus on this but I can't make any promises.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the rocker duo had finished their rock out session, the trio decided to head back inside.</p><p>Once inside Lincoln split off to do his own thing. And by 'split off' he went straight to the living room where he sat himself at the coffee table with his notepad. There he worked on drawing up the image of Luna and Sam rocking out on their own guitars.</p><p>It was hardly drawn at all, being nothing more then faint trace lines and an image in his mind. He didn't mind though, as that was usually how he drew things. There was never a chance he would have gotten Charles to sit still for long enough.</p><p>Luna and Sam had decided to occupy the couch with Luan, content on watching the re-runs that had managed to give them something to do. The two rockers were leaning into each other, their legs intertwining on their own.</p><p>Having finally woken up from her sleep, Lori looked up to the two of them from her place on the armchair. Seeing them being so open was really a nice sight. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Luna to bring Sam round for that first time, what with living in a house of ten girls. It was bound to get hectic at least once a day.</p><p>It was no wonder Luna had been cautious, not to mention nervous. Lori couldn't help but feel guilty that Luna hasn't felt secure in her own sexuality. So much so that she couldn't come out and outright say it, Lori even still had the note that Luna had given her a while back. She worked hard after that to let both Luna and the rest of the girls know that they could be themselves without repercussions.</p><p>She couldn't help but compare the rockers budding relationship with her own relationship with her Boo Boo bear. It was nice to know that at least one of her siblings was also getting into a relationship, and a nice one at that unlike... That one time.</p><p>Although, Now it was ten girls and one boy, she supposed. Seeing the brown wool hat bobbing slightly before her. Lori could hear the constant scratches his pencil was making on the paper, and somehow, it irritated her worse then when Luan said a pun or when Lynn got too competitive.</p><p>However, she wasn't going to say anything about it, not because it was rude or anything but because she didn't want to have Rita being mad at her. She knew nothing of the woman who her father had taken a fancy to, while she appreciated her doing the school run for her... It was not easy to trust someone you had only just met.</p><p>Then again, a lot of the boys around his age tended to be quite loud, Rambunctious and hard to keep in control. Lincoln on the other hand was the opposite, quite, reserved and seemed to want to be left alone. Even while surrounding himself with people, Lori got the impression that he didn't want to be there.</p><p>Eventually Lori managed to distract herself from her thoughts with the use of her phone, managing to occupy herself whilst also keeping an eye on everyone else. The only person that was not with them, and was still in the house, was Leni. Who was working on one of her own designs, as long as she didn't use the curtains from their room, Lori wasn't going to complain.</p><p>The sound of the door opening caught the attention of most of those present. Lola strutted in, holding her head up high with a straight back.</p><p>"Behold my servants, for your queen has returned." Lola eyes cast onto Sam, seeing the girlfriend of her sister. Quickly putting on a more innocent smile she spoke a bit more regal. "Of course not you Sammy dear, you are our honoured guest."</p><p>Sam chuckled slightly as she leaned onto Luna more, finding the six year olds act to be quite adorable. From behind her Lana almost came tumbling through the door, not at all caring about form or eloquence. She let out a large burp right next to Lola before she spotted Sam as well.</p><p>"Hey Sam."</p><p>Lola herself cast a small glare at her twin before she huffed and walked away.</p><p>'<em>Such polar opposites</em>' Lincoln thought as he looked at the two twins, seeing nothing alike but their faces and missing teeth.</p><p>Lucy, Lisa and Rita all quickly followed in after them. Lisa went off without a word to her room, Lucy disappeared into the background - like she usually did - While Rita gave a small smile and a wave to her son.</p><p>"Hey Lincoln, sorry I wasn't home earlier. Got a little sidetracked." Rita looked up to the two rockers before seeing the closeness of the couple. "Oh, you must be Sam." Rita moved between the couch and coffee table before standing before the duo. She extended her hand out in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, names Rita. I'm Lincoln's mother."</p><p>While Luna blushed in embarrassment, Sam extended her free hand to shake Rita's whilst also trying to give Luna a small squeeze of comfort. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Loud."</p><p>At this Rita blushed a little, her hands coming together to toy with her engagement ring. "Oh it's not Mrs. Loud just yet. Thank you though, anyway it was nice to meet you Sam."</p><p>The mother of one moved her way out between the two pieces of furniture, glancing at the drawing Lincoln was working on. She gave a gentle reassuring pat to his shoulder before whispering just loud enough for just him to hear. "That looks great little man."</p><p>Lincoln's face flushed red with pride and he ducked his head down so no-one else could see. He didn't mind the praise, he just wished she didn't do it in front of everyone else.</p><p>"See." Sam started as she wrapped a single medium length lock of Luna's hair around her finger. "I told you it would be fine, you had nothing to worry about."</p><p>Luna snuggled up to Sam as she took her hand into her own. "I know dude, I-I was just nervous is all."</p><p>Sam chuckled slightly before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "A reward. For being so brave."</p><p>Giving a tut Luna pushed Sam's head to the side. "Oh sod off." Yet the rocker could not stop her cheeks from blazing nor could she stop the smile that graced her lips.</p><p>Sam, Luna and Luan all started laughing while Lori grew a joyous smile. Glad to see her sister being so confident with herself, Lori knew from experience that relationships that worked liked friendships were the ones that would last a lifetime.</p><p>"What a cheek you got..." Luan laughed, putting her hands up. " Get it? " The girls groaned while Luan basked in the after joke glory. "Although you may want to watch your tongue." Luan discreetly pointed down to Lincoln, indicating that he too had heard Luna say what she said.</p><p>Although to be honest, Lincoln had no idea what the word 'sod' meant, so he just let it slide by him.</p><p>Luna nodded, a look of mild surprise on her face. It hadn't occurred to her to watch her language around Lincoln, as she had been more focused on him then on her own actions.</p><p>Slowly the group returned to their own devices, letting the moment dissolve into memory. It wasn't for a while until another thing came along to disturb them.</p><p>That <em>Thing </em>being the four legged friend of Lincoln. Charles the pitbull terrier came bounding into the room, barking as he moved to sniff each object he came across. It wasn't until he saw the eleven year old boy that he truly became a bit of an annoyance to the rest of the girls.</p><p>The dog barked and yapped as he bounded over to Lincoln where he jumped up his side and began to lick at the side of the boys face. Being caught off guard by his friend, Lincoln ended up being pushed down to the ground. Where the dog proceeded to climb atop his chest, licking and pawing his chest and face.</p><p>"Charles! Stop!" The boy tried to back peddle away from the dog while laughing as he felt Charles tongue run up his face consistently.</p><p>The three girls on the couch smile at the sight, finding the scene to be very cute. Made even more cute by Lincoln's own smile.</p><p>"Oh, Looks like someone's getting dogged!" Luan let out another laugh of her own, throwing her arms up again. "Get it!?"</p><p>" Alright! Alright! Enough. " Lincoln pushed Charles off his body, managing to get up before the dog could jump upon him again. "I'll go get your leash." Backing away while he kept an eye on Charles, he watched as he tried to follow him. "No. Charles Sit." Much to the amazement of those present Charles listened by planting his butt right where he stood.</p><p>"Good boy, Now stay."</p><p>Not wanting to waste a moment before Charles decided to disobey him Lincoln ran up the stairs, after a few minutes the boy returned, having gotten changed for the first time today, with a leash in his hand and a small pack on his back. Charles whined as he saw it, his tailed wagged at the prospect of going for a walk and he stood up atop his back legs as he begged to go. Yet he did not move from where he was.</p><p>"Stay." Lincoln addressed his best friend before moving into the dinning room where his mother was sat at the table, going through sheets of paperwork. "Mom." He waited until she looked up to him. "Where's the doggy bags? I need to take Charles for a walk."</p><p>Rita opened her mouth to say something before she looked down. "Honey, you don't know the area yet. And I really don't feel comfortable with you going alone. I'd come with you myself but I need to be here to fill this out." She tapped her pen onto the paper. Lincoln didn't recognise what it was for, as it was upside down to his perspective.</p><p>Lincoln's shoulders sagged a little, he wouldn't have minded to be able to just get out the house for a short while. The air was... Stifling.</p><p>"I'll take him." There mother - son duo turned to the entrance, where Luan -Lincoln still didn't know her name- was standing there. "I've been wanting something to do all day."</p><p>Their was a tense moment between Lincoln and Rita. Rita watched her son look between Luan, herself and then back to Luan. She could see the conflict in his eyes, the nervousness but at the same time, the small hint that he needed to do it.</p><p>She nodded as she looked up to Luan. "If you don't mind then I don't mind. You can even show Lincoln some of the local places if you pass them." She looked to Lincoln as she pointed her pen towards the kitchen. "The doggy bags are in there in the bottom drawer. Please don't be out too long and make sure to take your phone with you."</p><p>" Yes mom. "</p><p>Luan was about to turn to head to the door while Lincoln went to get the bags, when she was called back by Rita. She looked to the lady of her father's heart.</p><p>"Luan, make sure to look after him please. He's... Insecure, ok?" Receiving a nod from the comedian Rita looked back down to her paperwork.</p><p>When Lincoln returned to the living room Charles began to spin circles on the spot, yapping as he watched Lincoln draw closer. He settled when the boy took a hold of his collar and attached the leash to it. Once secured Charles began to tug on the leash, begging to get going.</p><p>Stopping at the door, Lincoln checked to be sure he had everything. Leash, toys, bags, phone. Yep. Seeing that he was ready, Luan opened the door and began to step out...</p><p>"Wait!" The two turned to see Lana running up to them with a big grin on her face. She hopped on the balls of her feet as she looked, not at Luan but at Lincoln. "Can I come? Please!"</p><p>The boy was taken aback by this, looking between the two girls , trying to come up with the right answer. It certainly didn't help that Lana was giving him the largest puppy dog eyes look that he had ever seen. He was at a loss as to what he should do, subconsciously he pulled Charles closer to him.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye on her... If you want. " Lincoln looked to Luan as he thought about it, he really didn't want to disappoint her but he didn't want to upset Mr. Loud by taking his daughter out without him knowing.</p><p>Seeing the look in his eyes Lana stood atop the tip of her toes, trying to get closer to his face. "Please! I'll hold his leash, I'll pick up his poop, I'll play with him." Somehow Lana managed to make her eyes look even cuter then before and Lincoln couldn't help but give in.</p><p>" Ok, but I uh... "</p><p>Instead of letting Lincoln talk Luan leaned back as she raised her own voice. "We're taking Lana with us! Ok!?"</p><p>" Alright, I'll let your father know. "</p><p>Lana let out a squeal as she dove forwards and wrapped her arms around Lincoln's waste. The boy tensed from the sudden touch, not having expected it at all. After a moment she released him before the three of them left the house, closing the door behind them.</p><p>Charles kept his head down as they walked. Sniffing at every pavement slab, garden fence and item along the way. He had already stopped to pee on three different spots and they hadn't even walked past six houses yet.</p><p>Luan and Lincoln were walking side by side, with Luan on the side of the road. Lana was ahead of them, trying to get Charles to walk between her legs but the dog kept going around her. However, she was not perturbed by this and kept trying.</p><p>"So," Luan started as they stopped at a road. "You got any hobbies?"</p><p>Luan mentally kicked herself for saying that, it was a stupid thing to ask really but she felt that she needed to say something to him but she didn't feel like she could just start taking to him normally. She needed to warm him up to her first.</p><p>Lana stepped back to hold Luan's hand as they crossed, Lincoln made sure to not let Charles try to pull him off in any direction. "Comic books, drawing." He spoke a bit uneasily, He didn't look to her as he said that as he had to try to guide Charles around a split bag of trash in an attempt to stop him from eating it</p><p>" Hey, I'm not judging. Just know that you can come talk to me if you feel like getting something off your chest. Laughter is the best medicine after all. " Luan slyly pressed the hidden button on her sleeve, the flower on her shirt squirted out a stream of water that shot forwards enough to land on the back of Lana's neck.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!"</p><p>" Oh please, you need a bath Lana. "</p><p>The six year old pouted as she crossed her arms. "I am so rolling around in the dirt when I see some." Luan chuckled, knowing that Lana never really needed an excuse to roll around in the dirt anyway.</p><p>As they walked Luan began to point out a few places of interest as best she could, first she pointed out several general stores but ultimately said you could find more, better stuff at the mall. She pointed out which direction the local movie theater was but they couldn't see it as they weren't close to it. They even passed a place called Gus' Grubs and Games, that one got Lincoln's attention, apparently it was a large game arcade that also sold pizza.</p><p>during the walk Charles had managed to pee half a dozen more times, it was during his fifth time that Lana stated he wasn't actually peeing but marking his territory. It was something that dogs did constantly, especially when they smelt the scent of other dogs. This was only new news to Luan who, admittedly, wasn't as knowledgeable in animals as Lana was.</p><p>The trio came to a stop at a large park, where multiple other people were hanging about, playing and just chilling.</p><p>"And here is the local park, we come here frequently whenever we all get a day off and have nothing to do. Although... The last time was a while ago. " Luan guided them into the park, which did not restrict access to dogs but did have a sign stating everyone should clean up after them.</p><p>"Are we gonna be alright with him off the leash?" Luan pointed down to Charles, who was trying to pull in the leash in an attempt to run off to play.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Hang on." Kneeling down , Lincoln placed the leashes line under his foot and then proceeded to take off the bag on his back. He opened it up and began to go through it, trying to finding what he was looking for.</p><p>Lincoln pulled out what looked to be a tennis ball, a very chewed up tennis ball at that, Lincoln gave it a squeeze and a squeaky noise was made from it. Charles, having heard to noise of one of his most favourite toys immediately spun around and rammed right into Lincoln's chest in an attempt to obtain said toy.</p><p>Lincoln fell back into his butt, laughing the entire way. Somehow, Charles always managed to get him to laugh, whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't help but feel confident when his friend was around. Using the moment that Charles had brought his collar closer to him he quickly unlatched the leash before throwing the ball off in a random direction.</p><p>Much to his own amusement Charles ran off in that direction immediately, barking the whole way. Much to his confusion, so did Lana. Barking and all.</p><p>"Uh." Seeing the dumbfounded expression on Lincoln's face Luan could stop a small laugh from escaping her.</p><p>"Yeah that's Lana for you. Just loves to act like an animal, loves to roll in the dirt too." Luan took a seat next to him as they both got comfortable to watch the other two try to find the ball.</p><p>After moment Lincoln began to stifle a laugh. Yet the sheer joyous expression on his face gave him away.</p><p>"What? what's so funny?" Luan questioned, looking around to see if she had missed a joke or something.</p><p>"I feel so bad for this." Slowly Lincoln raised his hand to show the squeaky tennis ball was still in his possession.</p><p>at this Luan completely lost it, she gaffawed loudly to the point that she had to hold her stomach and lay down on the grass. Still laughing the entire way.</p><p>Lincoln squeezed the toy hard. It's loud squeak caused to both Lana and Charles to snap to him before they made a dead sprint in his direction. Knowing that Charles was not going to stop Lincoln threw the ball off to the side before the dog could ram into him.</p><p>Charles curved off to chase the ball, ultimately catching it and running off with it. Lana herself had to stop before them as she was out of breath.</p><p>"How... How did you do that?" Lana asked, breathing heavily as she leaned against her knees.</p><p>With his joy overriding his worries He gave Lana a smile and a shrug. "Magic." At this Lana scoffed.</p><p>" Magic isn't real Lincoln. "</p><p>"Yes it is." Luan sat up, having finally managed to stop laughing, yet she was a little curious. Although she caught Lincoln's hand trying to do... Something in his bag.</p><p>Lana stepped up closer to Lincoln, well enough in arms reach. "Magic isn't real, if is was dragons would exist. "</p><p>"Oh? Then what explains this?" Lincoln reached forwards with the same arm that had been in his bag , his bear arms showing off on the light. He put his hand behind Lana's ear, before suddenly pulling a quarter out from behind it.</p><p>Not only was Lana surprised but so was Luan, how did he do that? His hand had been open and devoid of everything as he did that.</p><p>"What!" Lana started to scrap her fingers behind her ears, trying to dig out more coins. While she came back with dirt and gunk, there were no more coins.</p><p>What followed next was a five minute scene of Lana starting to desperately find money on herself and Luan laughing it up again as she watched. Lincoln would occasionally throw the ball whenever Charles gave it to him, all the while finding amusement in Lana's attempts to find more coins.</p><p>Eventually Lana stopped, sagged and then ripped a rope from Lincoln's bag and ran off after Charles. Giving Chase to a very hyper dog.</p><p>"That was pretty good dud. Where'd you learn that one?" She looked at Lincoln's hand, questions flying through her head. "And how did you do it?"</p><p>" A magician never tells. "</p><p>The two stayed sat down, with Lana running around chasing Charles there was no reason for them to do the same, this was about wearing Charles down and getting him to go to the bathroom. Lincoln also appreciated being shown around, even if only a little. Perhaps when he was more intimate with the area his mother would let him go out on his own. He didn't mind having the company though.</p><p>"You know." Luan started , getting Lincoln's attention. "I think you'd be a great assistant for my birthday parties, give a little something new here and there."</p><p>" Birthday parties? "</p><p>"Yeah!" Luan dug around in one of the pockets of her skirt , pulling out what looked to be a business card before handing it to him.</p><p>On the card was a picture of Luan dressed like a clown with the word funny business written around her. '<em>your funny business is my business '</em> was written in the bottom, there was even a phone number on the card, indicating on how to get her services.</p><p>"Birthdays, clown acts you name it. If it's funny it's my business." Luan chuckled. "Get it?" She smiled when Lincoln let out a minor chuckle, seeing it as a massive win on her part. "I was just thinking that maybe you could help out sometime, be a little sideshow while I get the bigger gags and acts ready."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>hearing nothing but silence coming from the boy she looked over to him, whatever confidence or comfort he had was stripped from him. As evident by the look on his face and tensing shoulders. Luan realised that she may have pushed the boundaries too far, causing Lincoln to get out of his comfort zone.</p><p>" Hey, it's just a suggestion. I'd never force you to do it. If I did, it wouldn't be fun and funny business is about having fun. "</p><p>Luan tapped her hand against his shoe, getting his attention. "Hey, don't worry about it. I was just speculating. OK?"</p><p>" Yeah, ok. "</p><p>The trio stayed in the park for an hour longer, where they talked, played with Charles and relaxed. Just like Lana promised she did end up having to clean up after Charles, using a bag of course. She tried Not to actually but Luan wasn't having any of it and forced the muck loving girl to do it properly.</p><p>In retaliation she ended up being completely covered in mud from head to toe by the time they were about to leave, Luan didn't seem the least bit annoyed or surprised by it but she did force Lana to be hosed down In the garden before she could enter the house. Same went for Charles as well, as his lower half was just as dirty.</p><p>Although he enjoyed being hosed down unlike Lana, who complained the entire time. Yet Luan kept it up until she couldn't see any more dirt on the girl or at least... Until she couldn't see dirt on her skin, as her clothes were stained brown with past mud diving endeavours.</p><p>"Alright, you're done." Luan watched as both Lana and Charles shook off the excess water. "Man you are as wet as a dog." She cracked up again holding her stomach. "Oh, I am on fire today."</p><p>Lana groaned at the pun as she walked in through the back door, Dragging water in all the way with her. Lincoln and Luan were quick to follow with Charles bolting right past them as they stepping through. Due to the now wet floor and Charles having run underfoot, Lincoln ended up slipping backwards.</p><p>Luan reacted by shooting her arms out and catching him before he fell the whole way. "Looks like someone's falling for me. Get it?" She slowly guided him back to his feet and then proceeded to help him get off the wet laminate floor. She herself did not worry as she had dealt with this quite a few times before.</p><p>Once in the clear, and on the carpet, Lincoln separated from Luan. He slowly headed his way up the stairs while keeping his head down.</p><p>Luan grimaced at this, believing she may have made the boy uncomfortable. It was a hard thing to remember that he was only so social when almost all of her sisters were social butterflies. She'd just have to hope that she didn't push him too far out of his personal bubble. For now there was nothing she could do.</p><hr/><p>Later that night, when everyone had gone off to bed. A lone figure crept her way down the hallway, trying her hardest to be as silent as possible. She had no idea who could be or who was still awake at this hour.</p><p>Coming in contact with the door at the end of the hallway, the figure slowly pushed the door open. The faint light coming in from the circular window was the only source of illumination. The light itself caused the figures blonde hair to stand out among the darker colours of the night.</p><p>Rita smiled as she looked on at Lincoln, who was sleeping on his side as his arm draped its way around Charles, who had not wanted to go another night without sleeping with Lincoln. The small dog yawned as he looked to her, disturbed by the door being opened. Yet he did not bark, he simply laid his head back down and leaned against Lincoln's chest as he tried to go back to sleep.</p><p>Had it been someone else, the result might have been different.</p><p>Rita stepped forwards as she pushed the door slightly closed behind her, in the dim light she took notice that Lincoln did not have his hat on while he slept. His glowing white hair flowed freely and messy, many tangle had formed due to his prolonged use of his hat.</p><p>Kneeling down she ran her fingers through his hair, seeing a sleepy smile creep up onto her son's face while he dreamed about sweet nothings. She planted a kiss on her son's forehead while giving Charles a gentle stroke behind the ear.</p><p>"Goodnight my little man."</p><p>Quietly she closed the door, with Lincoln never knowing she had been there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: SURPRISE! This story isn't dead, it's just been on the writers block. I had such a large amount of trouble getting this chapter done. Cause I knew how I wanted it to end, I just didn't know how to fill it in.</p><p>Luckily I know exactly what I want to do in the next chapter and by the time I'm done writing that I should have a good idea as to where I want the rest of the story to go.</p><p>Keep in mind I literally making this shit up as I go, cause I like the level of freedom it grants me.</p><p>Happy Halloween everyone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of scratching echoed through the air, whining followed just shortly afterwards. The white haired boy stirred from his slumber, rolled onto his side, then looked down to the bottom of the door. Charles was there pawing at the door, begging to be let out to use the bathroom.</p><p>As per normal whenever he slept in the same room as Lincoln. Knowing better then to ignore his long-time friend Lincoln sat up as he ripped the covers off of him. He sluggishly walked over to the door, gave Charles a scratch behind the ear, then opened it up for him.</p><p>He was quite lucky that the backdoor had a doggy door on it, as it meant he wouldn't have to go downstairs to open the door for him. However Lincoln's biological clock decided it was time for him to wake up fully anyway, leaving him to slowly awaken as he sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>The white haired boy couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. After smacking his dry lips together, he concluded that if he forgot about it, it probably wasn't that important.</p><p>Snagging a clean navy blue wool hat from his clothes - his brown one had gotten dirty yesterday - he placed in on his head, covering his white hair. Knowing better then to fight against his biological clock, he decided to just go and get something for breakfast so he could start the day.</p><p>Stepping into the hallway he found a very peculiar sight. Lori was standing outside the bathroom, rapidly tapping her foot on the floor as she waited impatiently. As Lincoln began to walk towards the stairs, Lori grew impatient and proceeded to knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Hurry up Leni! You've been in there for almost half an hour."</p><p>Deciding that it was none of his business he descended downstairs, where the chatter of the houses other occupants grew louder the closer he got. No-one reacted to him entering the room, not that they had a reason to, as they were all far too busy talking it up with each other.</p><p>He took his seat at one of the empty chairs, pulling a bowl from the centre along with the milk and one of the cereal boxes. He poured himself a bowl, then proceeded to eat in silence. Letting everyone else do their own thing as he minded his own.</p><p>It wasn't long before Lori came downstairs, seemingly in a better mood then before. Lincoln decided it was best not to even look at her, knowing that he wasn't on the best of terms with her. Around him the girls all talked to each other, Luna spoon fed Lily and each was eating their own breakfast at their own pace.</p><p>His mother walked in behind him, adjusting her clothes as she went. Picking up a mug of coffee that had been pre-made by Luan she leaned against the side as she looked at her son.</p><p>There was just so much tension in the boys shoulders, he was so uneasy and so out of his element that she couldn't help but worry. The only thing that could make him forget about the stress and anxiety was Charles. The four year old dog was Lincoln's crutch, his best - and most loyal - friend. He was the one thing that could pull Lincoln out of any funk he found himself in, Rita couldn't be happier about her last second decision to adopt the small dog for Lincoln's seventh birthday.</p><p>"Morning everyone." Lynn greeted as he walked into the room, tying a tie to his shirt. Each of the girls turned and greeted their father back, Rita herself received a small peck on the cheek. It made her giggle like a school girl.</p><p>Turning towards Lincoln he spoke directly to him. "So champ, are you prepared for today?"</p><p>Lincoln paused with the spoon halfway in his mouth, slowly he ate what was on it while multiple pairs of eyes turned towards him. Making him feel uneasy as he shifted while under their gazes. Seeing the uneasiness grow on his face, Rita decided to try to pull everyone's attention away from him.</p><p>"We're going down to your new school today, to meet the principal and get a tour of the school. Remember?"</p><p>There was a pregnant pause as Lincoln looked down to his bowl, his face heated up in embarrassment as he had a look of realisation cross his features. It didn't take much for the blonde haired mother to realise her son had forgotten all about that. She let out an amused chuckle before drinking another sip of her coffee.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, we've got plenty of time before we have to go."</p><p>The conversation ended and everyone began to finish their breakfast one by one. Those that were already dressed just went off to the living room to relax while those that weren't went back upstairs to get dressed and ready. By the time the last of those present - save for Lincoln and Rita - had left the room, Leni had finally made her first appearance of the day. Entering the room fully dressed with her make-up all done, her hair also looked freshly cleaned and brushed. This quickly reminded Rita of something, she tapped Lincoln's shoulder to gain his attention.</p><p>"Why don't you go freshen up? Be ready for later."</p><p>Nodding his head in agreement he got up and placed his bowl in the sink. He made a short trip back up to his room to get some clothes to wear for the day. Since he needed to clean himself up he decided a shower would be the best way to do that, since he could clean his hair as well. Stepping into the bathroom - after making sure no-one else was in there - he pulled back the curtain to the shower... And instantly found a problem.</p><p>He didn't have a single idea how to turn on this shower, it was very different to the one back at his home. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally break it while trying to figure it out, he would just have to get someone else's help. And hope they wouldn't laugh at him.</p><p>As he opened the door he peered out, hoping someone would walk past so he could call to them. Fortunately for him, Luna came out her room and began to head downstairs, unfortunately Lincoln felt himself become tongue tied. He really didn't want to be a burden to anyone but he also didn't want to be the cause of something breaking, so he was forced to speak up.</p><p>"Luna."</p><p>The rocker turned to him just before she hit the stairs, seeing him halfway hanging out the bathroom door.</p><p>"There a problem dude?"</p><p>Slowly Lincoln shuffled from one foot to another, his face hearing up in embarrassment as he looked to the floor. Luna walked closer as he tried, and failed, to say what the problem was. It wasn't until after a few moments of silence that he managed to speak what was on his mind.</p><p>"I, uh... Can't turn the shower on."</p><p>Luna nodded at this, figures he wouldn't known how to turn on a shower that he had never used before, especially when both Lisa and Lana kept tinkering with everything.</p><p>"Not a problem dude, let me show you."</p><p>After Lincoln backed up from the door, Luna stepped in then proceeded to show Lincoln the correct way to handle the shower, it was quite simple once you understood it. Not so much when you didn't know.</p><p>"There you go," Luna spoke over the running water, steam was already beginning to come off the porcelain tub. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it." Luna turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she went.</p><p>Lincoln was quick to lock it afterwards, just in case someone else tried to enter. Closing the toilet seat down he placed his clean clothes onto it before stripping down and entering the shower.</p><p>Being in the shower left him feeling... Disconnected, he couldn't describe it. Felt felt out of place, yet at the same time, like he always belonged. It was messing with him.</p><p>As he began to run his hands through his hair he felt knots and tangles within, frowning he forced himself to ignore the pain of forcing the hair stands apart. When that was done he washed his hair, himself and then turned off the shower and got out.</p><p>wrapping a towel around himself he stood on the rug while his exposed torso began to air dry, leaving him shivering slightly. Deciding to use his time wisely he turned to the sink and pulled his toothbrush from his own individual holder and began to brush his teeth just as his mother had taught him.</p><p>Having a mother who was also a dental assistant was sometimes a problem, like her continued concern for his dental hygiene. But on that same note, he could always thank her when he would still have near perfect teeth in his late sixties.</p><p>Deciding he'd done enough brushing, he towel dried himself down before getting dressed, being sure to cover his hair fully.</p><p>Exiting the bathroom he was meet with... Silence. Compete silence.</p><p>While he didn't mind the silence itself, as now he could hear himself think, to have the house go from extremely loud to extremely quite was... Disorienting. Like some hidden background noise had suddenly stopped for the first time in his life.</p><p>Deciding he'd deal with his pajamas later, he dumped them in his room with the rest of his dirty clothes. He'll ask what to do with it all later.</p><p>Considering he didn't know what time they would be leaving he decided to just go downstairs and wait until then, that and his curiosity over the house being silent was too strong to ignore. He found nothing downstairs, literally, no-one else was present and not a thing was making noise.</p><p>Unless you counted Charles' gentle snores. The silence was concerning when compared to the noise that had existed not too long ago. Lincoln may not have liked the noisy house but he <em>hated</em> quiet ones, there had always been some background noise at his old house. The Tv, Cooker, radio... Something. Pure silence in place of that was... He couldn't find a word to describe it.</p><p>"Hey Lincoln." He jumped slightly as his mother came out of her room. Spinning on his heel to turn to her, he relaxed after he realised it was her.</p><p>Taking note of her son being rather jumpy. She decided to do what she always did whenever he got like this. Silently she sat down on the sofa before patting the space next to her. He took her offer gratefully and before either of them could realise it, they were already leaning into one another.</p><p>"You gonna be alright? You look a little on edge." She felt Lincoln nod against her side and she couldn't help but give him a little squeeze.</p><p>"It's quiet."</p><p>The matriarch rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back in understanding, Lincoln had never done too well with silence. Was always put on edge by it unless He Was trying to sleep.</p><p>"Yeah, that's because the girls went to the mall while their fathers gone to work. So it's just us for now." As if trying to contribute to the conversation , Charles let out a sudden brief snort while his leg kicked in his sleep. "And Charles too."</p><p>After a brief moment Rita leaned on closer to her only child, feeling him try to hold onto her tighter.</p><p>"Nervous?" Feeling him nod into her side she sighed in a lighthearted manner. "You'll be fine, I'll be with you the entire way. Besides it will just be me, you and the principal. Ok?"</p><p>Guiding the two of them to stand up she looked to the clock, they were going to be just a little late. Aw well. What did it matter?</p><hr/><p>Arriving to Royal Woods elementary School, Lincoln looked out the window on his side of the car, seeing the building being just before him as the sidewalk was on his side of the car.</p><p>The school itself was painted a simple pale yellow, was two stories high with single one story attachments on each side of the main building. But the biggest difference Lincoln could see between RWES and HES (Hazeltucky Elementary School) was how clean it was. No graffiti, no trash, no peeling paint, no cracked windows... Nothing was wrong with it.</p><p>it actually looked like a real school. Only it was devoid of students due to it being a Saturday but Lincoln didn't mind that at all. The fewer people the better.</p><p>He unbuckled his seatbelt before stepping out and standing next to his mother's car, there were two other cars in the parking lot with their own one. So at least they wouldn't have to wait very long.</p><p>Once his mother had locked the car and stepped around to him the two of them walked up to the schools main entrance. Where his mother had been told to bring him so they could get a full introduction to the schools premises.</p><p>Once inside Lincoln immediately took notice of the three people before him. Two were adults and one was a kid who seemed to be his own age.</p><p>The first - and who he assumed was the principal - was an half-bald elderly man who's hair and mustache was heavily greyed. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a baby blue tie, a dark blue suit jacket, beige pants with a black belt and brown shoes.</p><p>He had a no-nonsense look to him but he also looked like a man who had years of experience behind him.</p><p>The second adult was a, somewhat round, man who had dark skin and his hair seemed to be thinning slightly but he still held onto enough of his black hair to make it look decent. He was wearing a teal sweater vest with a black bowtie over a light blue shirt.</p><p>Lincoln wasn't sure of what to make of him, he seemed to give off a very happy yet concerned aura.</p><p>The last of the trio, the boy, was roughly Lincoln's own height. He too has dark skin like the man next to him yet he had thick rimmed glasses, his black hair was done similarly to an afro, he had a yellow and blue striped shirt with a white collar, black pants and black tennis shoes.</p><p>Admittedly, Lincoln felt a little nervous, he hadn't expected to see any of the other students today... Unless the person before him was vertically challenged.</p><p>"Ah, Rita, so glad to see you made it, and not a second too late either." The elder gentleman looked between the blonde haired mother and then down to Lincoln , taking in his appearance and features quickly. "And you must be Lincoln, always glad to meet the new students coming in. Principle Huggins."</p><p>The older man - identified as His principle - stuck his hand out to shake, not towards Rita but to Lincoln. The boy hesitated for a moment before slowly raising his hand to greet the schools principle properly. Lincoln noted two things during their small handshake; one, he was not trying to rush his greeting and was letting Lincoln set the pace. Two, he was being extremely gentle with the boy, not squeezing his hand too hard nor shaking it wildly.</p><p>The two let go and Huggins gestured to the two who were with him. "This is Harold McBride," he gestured to the man. "And this is Clyde McBride, our schools junior administrator."</p><p>" Hiya. " "Hey there." The two aforementioned people gave a polite wave.</p><p>" Anyway, I'm sorry to spring this on you suddenly Mrs. Loud... "</p><p>"Oh, you may call me Rita, it's not quite Mrs. Loud yet." Ignoring the interruption, yet taking a note of her words, Wilbur continued.</p><p>"Of course, anyway. I figured, since Lincolns new he would need a guide to show him around. And by meeting Clyde he can have a guide during all hours of the school day, that way he won't have to embarrass himself asking someone should he forget. " The elder gentleman gestured for all to follow him before he began to walk away. Everyone began to follow him, with each child staying by their parents sides. Yet somehow both ended up walking next to each other.</p><p>"Anyway, welcome to RWES Lincoln, I'm sure you'll come to love it here. Here we don't tolerate bullies or harassment of any kind, so just remember if you have a problem you can speak to any of the staff or our counselors. "</p><p>As they walked Lincoln looked around, seeing the signs that showed that this was a rather active school. Slightly dented lockers, worn down carpets, slightly faded paint. The small levels of damage actually showed that the school was more or less normal, it had its wear and tear by its age and not from the students themselves... Mostly.</p><p>One locker they passed had a very noticeable dent on its front, as if someone had delivered a full force punch to it. The damaged locker seemed to attract everyone's attention. Huggins shook his head as he observed it. "That's the third locker this month." He muttered. "I'll have to start ordering them in bulk soon."</p><p>" Need me to write that down for you Mr. Huggins. " Clyde asked, pulling a small notebook from his pocket.</p><p>"No, no. I'll remember." He shot down the boys proposal before continuing. "Your homeroom teacher will be Mrs. Johnson, she'll be responsible for most of your classes. And Clyde is in that class too, that way you won't need to try to find him."</p><p>" Mrs. Johnson is a nice teacher. " Clyde addressed Lincoln, pulling the white haired boy's attention over to him. "She tries to make class as fun as possible but also educational, she's also very understanding if you don't understand anything in class. She'll usually try to find the time to explain it further. "</p><p>Lincoln nodded to him, feeling just confident enough to do so. Clyde did not seem to give off any sort of hostile intentions and genuinely seemed interested in helping him. It was more then he had ever received from someone around his age bracket in the last few months.</p><p>"Indeed, several other lessons will be done with other teachers, like art and P.E. As those both have dedicated sections of the school." Lincoln piqued up at that. HES didn't have much in the way of an art studio, as most - if not all - of their funding went directly into the sports teams.</p><p>If RWES had a fully stocked, or a normal, art studio then he was bound to be able to do lot more in that class then he could back in Hazeltucky. Things like art and drama classes were not usually respected, unlike the sports teams and other physical groups.</p><p>Hopefully those things did not apply here too.</p><p>"Of course, I'm sure Clyde will be able to tell you all about that later, for now why don't we show you your homeroom, that way you'll know where to find it come Monday."</p><p>The group of five moved past the lockers and eventually got around to Mrs. Johnson's room. Stepping inside, Clyde gave a brief overview of the room, even pointing out the -currently empty- cage of Frank. The class pet tarantula.</p><p>"Frank's off with one of our classmates for the weekend, Mrs. Johnson needed a volunteer to watch over him while she went away for a while."</p><p>" That's... Nice. "</p><p>Rita smiled as she saw Lincoln try to speak to Clyde, if he could warm up to Clyde that quickly, then she had no doubt that it wouldn't take long for Lincoln to actually befriend him. Especially if Clyde kept being as patient as he was, not once trying to force Lincoln to talk.</p><p>"Rita, if I may?" Turning to principal Huggins, Rita took her eyes off of Lincoln. "You wouldn't happen to have that paperwork would you? "</p><p>Realising what he was on about she reached into her bag and pulled out the paperwork that she had filled out the day before. Said paperwork had information regarding Lincoln's health, emergency contacts and immediate relatives. Standard information that schools needed. Giving the paper a once over Huggins nodded before tucking it under his arm.</p><p>"Very good, I'll sort this out later. Of course I'll update your last name once you are married."</p><p>Out of sheer habit, Rita had placed her current last name on the forms and as such they were... Or would be, inaccurate sometime soon.</p><p>"Clyde, perhaps it's time to show Lincoln around the rest of the school? Give him a general idea where the gymnasium is, not to mention, the bathrooms. "</p><p>"Of course." The two boys quickly filed out of the room, the three adults followed easily able to listen as Clyde kept pointing out different classrooms and important locations. Despite the conversation being very one sided, the black haired boy didn't seem to mind.</p><p>"Gotta say," Harold spoke, gaining Rita's attention. "The boys seem to be getting along well. "</p><p>Nodding at his words, Rita looked over to Lincoln, seeing him listening to everything the younger McBride had to say. While he wasn't hanging onto his every word, he also wasn't looking for an excuse to cut the conversation short. He was still as tense as ever but that was more from his expectations of other people's actions based on experience over actually finding something wrong with his guide.</p><p>"Wait until they find some common ground, then they'll really get along." She retorted, earning a chuckle from the man. Rita hoped that Lincoln would expand his social circle beyond just the girls, get himself some real friends, not unlike those...</p><p>'<em>No' </em></p><p>No, she wasn't going to think like that. She wasn't going to think so negatively of Lincoln's old circle, despite all they had (And hadn't) done.</p><p>This was a new start for the two of them, fresh, clean slates. She didn't need to go about staining them with old messes.</p><p>"Perhaps one day these two will be inseparable, Clyde sure could use the company." Rita raised her eyebrow at that as she turned to glance at the man from the corner of her eye. Yes, he certainly came across as a concerned helicopter parent but he didn't seem overbearing.</p><p>"Lincoln could too, with us having just moved to Royal Woods and all."</p><p>The older McBride hummed as he rubbed his chin in thought, giving a nod he turned his attention to watching his own boy.</p><p>As the group continued to tour the school, Clyde kept pointing out important areas all the while that Huggins was explaining about the school. Stating how, thanks to budget increases, they were able to do more to fix the school up and get the appropriate equipment for each class and topic. Although most of that washed over Lincoln's head, all he cared about was the way the school handled bullies... And the art studio. He really wanted to see it but they had passed it instead of entering and the boy had to settle for getting just a peak in the room through the glass window in the door.</p><p>Unfortunately it wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity. So he would have to suffer in silence for the time being.</p><hr/><p>On the other end of Royal Woods, separated just slightly from other buildings, was the Royal Woods Mall. It's large size indicated that it held a large number of stores of all kinds.</p><p>Throughout the entire store the Loud family's many girls were wandering about, shopping, browsing or looking after their younger sisters.</p><p>Those last two things certainly applied to Lori Loud, the eldest of the girls. Her hands were holding onto the handles of Lily's pram, where the one year old was happily chewing on one of her toys. It wouldn't be long until more of her teeth came through and then Lori would have a few more sleepless nights for a while, not that it bothered her. Someone had to do it after all, better her then Lisa.</p><p>Accompanying the seventeen year old was Lucy, who followed by her side quietly. The rest of the younger girls were split up between the older girls, resulting in everyone having someone to look after for the duration of their trip. Especially so in the case of Lana having to look after Leni.</p><p>Lori loved Leni, in the same way she loved all her sisters but there were times were Lori wished she could just snap her fingers and sort Leni out. She wasn't stupid, just ditzy every now and again. Her passing through each school year without fail was proof of this, not to mention Leni working at Reininger's too. Lori remembered when she used to work, before she had to stop to look after her siblings. She remembered that she loved it, cause it was both as hectic as home - just how she liked it - yet didn't have any of her siblings about. While it was mediocre work, it was still paying work.</p><p>"Sigh." Lucy's monotone voice called out. For the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes.</p><p>Lucy usually did that when she was bored, in that scenario she would only do it once or twice within half an hour but Now she had more then doubled it in half the time. So something was bothering her.</p><p>"Got a problem Luce? You're sighing more then usual." She prodded her gothic sister in the shoulder as they walked, Lori keeping her eyes open for any stores that she may have wanted to visit.</p><p>"Just thinking about Lincoln."</p><p>Oh here we go. Lori didn't respond, the last thing she needed to be thinking about was the boy who lived under their roof. Taking Lori's silence for confusion, Lucy continued.</p><p>"I think I ruined my chances of getting to know Lincoln after I scared him. I've been sensing some tension from him for a while. "</p><p>"He'll get over it." Lori replied in a brutish manner, guiding the pram and Lucy over to a clothing store.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>" I said, he'll get over it. Give him a few days and he'll calm down eventually, then you can try again. "</p><p>Lucy shook her head, not quite feeling that Lori was understanding the situation properly. In fact, she felt like her oldest sister was trying to disregard the topic entirely.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"But nothing Lucy. " Lori interrupted as she finally entered the shop she had seen. "It no surprise that you scare everyone you meet, except for your goth friends, so it shouldn't surprise you that you scared him. If he doesn't get over it on his own... Then it's his problem if he chooses to fear you over getting to know you. "</p><p>"Although I'd rather it be that way. " Lori may have thought she had whispered that extremely quietly but Lucy still managed to hear her.</p><p>The black haired girl opted to remain silent instead of argue her own case, despite Lori not listening to her in the first place to begin with. From behind her bags the goth stared at Lori trying, and failing, to gauge what her eldest sister was thinking.</p><p>For now she had nothing to do but watch her littlest sister until Lori was done with her own shopping, after all, Lori had been patient enough with her when she was trying to find some new shoes that fit her and her style.</p><p>It was a shame she knew nothing about her new brother, she would have loved to get him something to apologise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Chapter seven complete, Would have had this out sooner but.. Well family tend to come first for me, that and they just won't shut up half the time, even right now as I write this I keep getting called for trivial BS.</p><p>Again, let me know if you spot mistakes so I can fix them, see you next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>There has been much to see during the tour of school, much to memorize too. For Lincoln, it had been somewhat stressful. Needing to try to memorize it all was a taxing task and left him somewhat drained mentally.</p>
  <p>His mother made no comment on his current state, understanding that it was just how he was. But she also knew that Lincoln fretted about every little detail, she knew it was due to the way he had been treated previously and as much as she tried to make things easier for him, she knew she couldn't stop him from doing all he could to worry about himself.</p>
  <p>Fortunately, Lincoln seemed to be alright around the McBride boy. It certainly helped that he seemed to be so understanding and patient in regards to Lincoln's silence.</p>
  <p>Rita honestly believed that Clyde could become one of Lincoln's better friends if her son allowed himself the chance to get to know people.</p>
  <p>She could only hope.</p>
  <p>Having long since returned from their tour of the school, Lincoln had excused himself up to his room. Needing time alone to reorganize his thoughts.</p>
  <p>The girls had also returned from their mall shopping trip, having now spread out across the house doing their own things.</p>
  <p>Leni was busy in her room, the sound of her sewing machine was going off rhythmically yet randomly. Luna was rocking out to a new CD album she had bought, the twins were playing together - yes, truly playing together - in their own sort of fantasy setting game involving dragons, swamp monsters, Unicorns and princesses.</p>
  <p>Lucy was nowhere to be found, supposedly this was normal but Rita didn't quite like it, Lynn was out in the garden breaking in several of the sports equipment pieces she had bought. Luan was busy both with watching Lily and reading a simple book on magician tricks.</p>
  <p>Lisa was up in her room doing who knows what while Lori had decided to go out again, only after seeing Rita was actually in of course.</p>
  <p>Luan herself was practically buried nose deep in the book she had brought, trying to figure out the secret to Lincoln's previous coin trick. While it was a simple trick on paper, in practice it was more complicated. And hey, if she learned new tricks for her birthday gigs then what was the harm?</p>
  <p>Of course she had been trying to figure out exactly how Lincoln had done his own, her little book made small mentions of deception and discretion to perform tricks whilst showing a few examples. But none of them seemed to match what he had done. Either Lincoln used a far higher level of deception then she realised or he had done it differently.</p>
  <p>Either way, she was at a loss trying to figure it out.</p>
  <p>Sighing, the comedian closed the book before putting it down. Pulling her notebook from beside her she began to look through her bookings, seeing when her next gig was. She always liked to make sure people booked at least two weeks in advance, so that way if the plans changed then they could easily cancel should need be. That and so she could properly prepare the party for the intended audience.</p>
  <p>Kids, Goths, Sports maniacs. The only thing she expected out of her audience was that they be well behaved. She adjusted for the rest.</p>
  <p>She looked up to Lily, seeing that the tot was chewing on a teething ring, she looked down at her book again. Making a note of the larger gaps in her schedule, whilst also trying to figure out what sort of act to do. As she needed to tailor it to each child.</p>
  <p>"You don't mind if I sit in here so you?"</p>
  <p>Luan looked up to see Rita gesturing to the armchair. "Not at all, could us the company." The mother of one sat down in the seat while she looked down to watch Lily play on the floor, old maternal instincts kicking in and making her want to scoop the tot off the floor.</p>
  <p>If only to see if she would react in the same way Lincoln did at that age.</p>
  <p>"Reminds me of Lincoln." She looked over to Luan, seeing her giving her a questioning gaze. "When he was her age."</p>
  <p>A look of realisation crossed Luan's face as she nodded, resting her notebook down she sat up straight as she watched Lily crawl after a few of her toys while keeping the teething ring in her mouth.</p>
  <p>"What was he like?" She could see the fondness grow on Rita's face, the look of a proud parent as she remembered the early years.</p>
  <p>"He was... Adventurous, mischievous, sneaky and just... Oh so happy. Happiest little boy in the world, without a single worry." Rita's smile dropped slightly. Luan took notice of this but opted not to say anything, letting her continue as she pleased. "He used to draw all over the walls," Rita let out a mirthful laugh. "From the moment he could walk and hold a pen, he would draw all over the walls. I gave up trying to paint over it for a while, I just let him have his fun and when he grew out of it I painted over it."</p>
  <p>" It got easier after Pop-Pop got a few colouring books for him, kept him distracted. "</p>
  <p>"Pop-Pop?"</p>
  <p>A look of realisation crossed Rita's face, she turned to Luan and nodded.</p>
  <p>"My father, he used to live with me and Lincoln, he always called him Pop-Pop and it just stuck. Their bond was... Is unbreakable. There's nothing my father won't do for Lincoln, even if he is getting a little into his twilight years."</p>
  <p>" Oh... That's nice I supposed. " Luan twiddled her fingers around the corner of the books page, her eyes darting away from her future step-mother.</p>
  <p>Taking note of Luan's sudden shift in behaviour, Rita dropped the smile on her face as she leaned forwards in her seat.</p>
  <p>"Something wrong?"</p>
  <p>Shaking her head Luan waved Rita off. " No, No. I'm just a little envious I suppose. We never got to meet our grandparents, from either of our parents side. Dad didn't want his dad near us, mom... Never had anyone to introduce us to I guess. "</p>
  <p>The two of them fell into a somewhat awkward silence, admittedly, Rita wasn't sure how to deal with this. She quickly reminded herself that this was one of the small reasons she found herself wanting to be with Lynn, to have the new experience of handling the girls and helping them grow up.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that, I guess I just assumed... I shouldn't have, really."</p>
  <p>"It's alright." Luan wiped a forming tear from the corner of her eye before taking a calming breath. "You can't know everything."</p>
  <p>Now Rita felt horrible, knowing that she had dampened Luan's spirit cause she hadn't thought about what she was going to say. She let her eyes glide over to Lily, just as the tot began to awkwardly walk her way over to her. The tot raised her arms as she giggled and she really did remind Rita of Lincoln when he was a baby. Obliging the One year old Rita picked her up before resting her on her knees, it felt nice to have the familiar weight there again.</p>
  <p>The youngest Loud babbled away as she sat there, half chewing on her teething ring. Giving the toy a feel she could tell that it was bought recently and was one of those that was not meant to be chilled before use.</p>
  <p>"Maybe I can't know everything." She addressed Luan again , gaining her attention. "But I should have been a bit more tactful. I'm sorry. "</p>
  <p>"No, you're alright. You haven't done anything wrong." Luan picked up both her books before standing up. " Anyway, I need to go sort a few things out, get things ready. "</p>
  <p>Rita waved her goodbye before turning back to Lily. Seeing the baby looking at her with wonder in her eyes. Rita smiled as she pressed her finger to her stomach, electing a small giggle from the baby.</p>
  <p>"Something tells me you're going to be keeping me awake at night." Lily cocked her head to the side, not at all understanding what Rita was saying. She babbled slightly while she waved her teething ring around before resuming her chewing of it. "It's going to be oh so worth it though, I just know it."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Later that evening the girls - minus Lily - gathered in Lori and Leni's room for their weekly sister meeting. The nine girls were spread about the room, the youngest ones waiting for the meeting to start. The sibling meetings were a thing that was created a few years ago, in an attempt for the girls to get caught up with each other and let out any problems they had that week.</p>
  <p>It prevented them from building up grudges or creating problems between certain sisters, the meetings also allowed each of them to cross reverence future plans whilst also creating new ones. The topic at hand was usually different each week.</p>
  <p>Although most of them knew what this week's meeting would be about.</p>
  <p>After determining that now was the best time to start Lori racked her knuckle against the drawers next to her bed, getting everyone's attention at once.</p>
  <p>"Alright, now that we're all settled I want to start this meeting off by saying that we all probably have something to get off our chest, so keep anything you have to say short so all of us can say something. Ok? "</p>
  <p>A small chorus of 'Yes Lori' echoed around her as several of the girls nodded.</p>
  <p>"Ok, let's start simple. Does anyone have plans next week? Or anything that may conflict with future plans?"</p>
  <p>Luan raised her hand. "I got two birthday parties on Wednesday and Thursday, both in the afternoon."</p>
  <p>" Me an Sam plan on meeting up for another jamming sesh at our buddy's house, probably Thursday or Friday. " Lori waved Luna down as she took mental notes of everything.</p>
  <p>"I may or may not have a game in the coming week." Lynn junior started, raising her hand to get everyone's attention. "Depends if the weather holds up or if plans change."</p>
  <p>" Ok. Well, anyone else? " Lori scanned the room, getting small head shakes from each of her younger siblings. "Alright, anyone got anything they want to say or get off their chest?"</p>
  <p>" Yeah. " The girls turned to Lola, the pink princess having raised her hand from where she sat on the floor. "Are you going to be driving us to school? Cause I don't want to be Driven by Rita again."</p>
  <p>" Why? " Lucy interrupted Lori before she could open her mouth, causing the younger twin to glance over to her. "You didn't seem to mind being driven to school yesterday."</p>
  <p>" Yeah well... Things change, I didn't like it. " Lola looked down to her painted fingernails, in an attempt to not have to look at Lucy.</p>
  <p>"It's only because she didn't get to sit in the front and had to sit next to Lucy. " Lana folded her arms behind her head as she laid down, giving the conversation very little attention. She knew Lola could and often would look for any reason to not like something.</p>
  <p>"I would rather ride in her car then have the sweet spot in vanzilla." As Lana said this Lola slapped her on the leg, although it didn't hurt her at all. The six year old mechanic hardly flinched.</p>
  <p>" Girls. Stop. " Prepared to get between the two of them, Lori sat at the very edge of her bed. "Whatever your preference, it doesn't matter, from what I understand the high school won't be open until Wednesday at least."</p>
  <p>Around her Luan and Luna quietly muttered out a yes as they pumped their fist, ignoring the slightly immature behaviour, Lori moved on. "Of course I will still have to drive you to school as Rita will be beginning to work at her job too. So she can't drive you girls to school anyway."</p>
  <p>" And I need dropping off too. " Lynn informed them, referring to yesterday where she needed to get a lift with her father to her school.</p>
  <p>"Don't forget that Lori has to drop Lincoln off at school with us as well." Several heads turned to Lucy, some a little surprised that she remembered but others were disappointed in themselves that that detail had slipped their minds.</p>
  <p>"Yeah... Right." Lori sighed slightly as she realised that she would be stuck being closer to the boy, even if only for a short while. "So don't worry Lola, I have to drive you to school anyway."</p>
  <p>"Anyway, if there's nothing else th-"</p>
  <p>"No." Lucy stood up from her spot as she interrupted Lori, walking just a bit closer to her so she could try to look her in the eye. Or the best she could do with her own hair covering her face. "I have something I want to get off my chest."</p>
  <p>Not waiting for any sort of acknowledgement or permission Lucy continued. "Ever since he's gotten here you've been acting very... Cold to Lincoln, very uncaring. That's something I expected out of Lisa, not you."</p>
  <p>" What's your problem? He's done nothing wrong. "</p>
  <p>Silence fell between them as the eldest and the goth had their own little stare down. Admittedly, Lucy had a point. Lori had been the least enthusiastic about everything that had been going on, she didn't like the idea that her father had gotten engaged, she didn't like that she was moving in and she really didn't like that Lincoln had been brought along too. Ironically enough, Lori had been one of the most enthusiastic about getting their father to regain a social life but the moment it had turned to romantic pursuits she had changed.</p>
  <p>"She's got a point sis," Luna crossed her arms as she looked to Lori. "You haven't exactly been very friendly or co-operative with him. What gives?"</p>
  <p>"I think you two are exaggerating, besides, if he doesn't want to talk to me or any of you, then that's his choice not our problem. "</p>
  <p>"The little dude is shy, he's in a completely different place now, he left his friends behind, he's trying to adapt to living with us. " Luna sat up straighter as her eyes narrowed at her eldest sister. "You aren't helping him to feel welcome here, me and Luan are trying to get to know him."</p>
  <p>" In case you haven't noticed Lori, he gets extremely quiet around you. Even more so when you act demeaning towards him. "</p>
  <p>At this Lori put on a hurt face, bringing a hand to her chest in offence.</p>
  <p>"Excuse me? I have done no such thing, I've simply made it clear to him that I have no interest in interacting with him."</p>
  <p>" Exactly! " Luan sat forwards, leaning closer to Lori as both she and Luna were trying to glare daggers into her. "You've made it pretty clear to him that you hate him and he doesn't even need to ask us if you do, cause he knows you hate him."</p>
  <p>Lori's face shifted between a mix of sceptical and offended. "Hate is a strong word girls."</p>
  <p>" Yeah... Cause I can feel the kindness roll of you in waves. " Giving a knowing look to Lori, Luan crossed her arms. Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Lori.</p>
  <p>Being the ever so lovable ditzy girl she was, Leni scratched her head as she look at Lori. "We're not at the beach Luan, how can their be waves?"</p>
  <p>The rest of the sister's collectively facepalmed, this went unnoticed by Leni as she continued to stare at Lori in confusion, trying her hardest to see the 'waves'.</p>
  <p>"Look, girls what does it matter? It's not like I'm going to be here for long anyway, I see no reason to let him get attached to me when I'll be leaving for collage once schools over."</p>
  <p>" An intelligent observation my eldest sibling, however, you must remember that it will take time for you to actually get in a collage. " Lisa was sat just at the end of Lori's bed, casually looking around the room with indifference. "So there is a chance, a high change in fact, that you will have to deal with his presence until you do get accepted."</p>
  <p>" Of course it would be easier for you if you actually tried to study, " seeing the look of annoyance being directed at her cause of her sly comment she quickly tried to save herself. "Of course I'm just a four year old, what would I know?"</p>
  <p>" There's only one problem with that Lori. " Luan shook her head on annoyance as she imagined the scenarios in her head. "What's going to happen every time you visit us? What's going to happen at every holiday and birthday? You'll come to hang with us and ignore him, you'll probably ignore his birthday too, knowing you. "</p>
  <p>"And that's not a joke."</p>
  <p>" You know what? We're getting off track. "</p>
  <p>"Hey don't change th-"</p>
  <p>"It's chore day tomorrow!"</p>
  <p>Each of the girls grew silent, not at the notion of chore day but at Lori's apparent frustration. They knew better then to try to push anything with her while she was getting worked up.</p>
  <p>"Now." Lori started, patting the side of her hand against the palm of her other hand. "I expect each of you to have any dirty clothes that are in your room ready for me to pick up by ten at the latest, with the amount of clothes we get through in a week I'm going to be washing them all day long. "</p>
  <p>"So I don't want a single bit of stray clothes. Lana, Lynn. This goes especially for you two. "</p>
  <p>The two mentioned girls grumbled slightly, for two similar yet different reasons. Lana never liked to have her clothes clean to begin with. Lynn's was more habit then anything but it ultimately tied back to the time when she refused to wash anything back when she considered just about everything to be Lucky.</p>
  <p>Luna's eyes widened, noticing something that seemed to slip Lori's mind.</p>
  <p>" So. " Luna let a knowing smile etch onto her face. "I guess that means you'll be washing Lincoln's clothes too?"</p>
  <p>" What? "</p>
  <p>"I mean it is your job after all. So I figured that you had known that. "</p>
  <p>Luna could see the faint look of disgust crossing her eyes, Lori could hardly handle washing their fathers clothes, resulting in their father to have to wash his clothes by himself on a separate day. now she would have to wash Lincoln's clothes as well, although Luna doubted there was anything but grass stains. The rocker relished in the way Lori seemed to mentally squirm.</p>
  <p>"Of course," quickly regaining Lori's focus on her, she could see the way her eyes wanted to burn into her. "You could just teach him how to wash his clothes himself, he'd have to spend the day with you tomorrow though. "</p>
  <p>Seeing the look of surprise cross Lori's face Luna quickly stood up, stretched her arms high while letting out a fake - yet real sounding - yawn. "Anyway, I'm getting tired and we've all got to be up early tomorrow. I'm off to bed, you should all get to sleep soon too. "</p>
  <p>"I do need my beauty sleep." Lola agreed with the rocker as she began to stand up.</p>
  <p>"More like beastly sleep." Luan gave a small chuckle at Lana's comment before she stood up herself.</p>
  <p>Seeing that many of them were leaving, those that did not sleep in this room got up to leave themselves. Lori made no attempt to keep them in her room.</p>
  <p>"I still don't get it." Lori looked over to Leni, seeing her staring at her. "Where are the waves?"</p>
  <p>Lori groaned as she ran a hand down her face. "Don't worry about it Leni, just get ready for bed."</p>
  <p>" Ok. " happily Leni skipped off to the bathroom, after grabbing a few PJ's. Leaving Lori to her thoughts.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Across the hall, Luna and Luan were chilling in their room, Luna being slightly smug at having made Lori uncomfortable. It probably wouldn't do much for her attitude but the rocker was going to enjoy the moment while she could.</p>
  <p>Across from her, sitting on a beanbag, Luan looked at her sister with a bit of skepticism. She understood where Luna was coming from but she couldn't help but feel like Luna was being a bit too... Brash.</p>
  <p>"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" Of course she had to voice her opinion. "I mean, you just kinda forced Lori to be stuck with Lincoln for the day. I don't think that's good for him."</p>
  <p>Giving Luan a quick nod, Luna had to agree. " I know, that's why I'm gonna try to keep an eye on him during the day, make sure she doesn't try to do anything. "</p>
  <p>Standing up Luna began to scrounge around for her headphones. "Besides, it's not like Lori would do something on purpose. Not unless she wanted to deal with Rita."</p>
  <p>" Yeah, I guess your right. " hearing the bathroom door open, Luan quickly stood up. "Well, I'll be back in a second."</p>
  <p>" Have fun."</p>
  <p>Luan rolled her eyes at Luna before quickly turning to her.</p>
  <p>"Oh I will, cause it's going to be a whiz." She's doubled over laughing for a moment. "Get it?"</p>
  <p>" I really wish I didn't dude. "</p>
  <p>Chuckling slight Luan edged closer to the door. "That's what you get."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The next day, the girls all got up at a somewhat decent time. None were keen on wanting to do anything but all of them knew that They had to do it anyway.</p>
  <p>After getting ready in the morning, Lisa herself sat back on the sofa with her calculator and the bills, working it all out while paying each one of them.</p>
  <p>Lucy and Lynn worked together to wash and dry up the dishes from the night before, and anything that had come out of people's rooms. Mainly left over drink glasses.</p>
  <p>Luan and Lola went about emptying each of the bins in each room, much to Lola's continued disgust and annoyance. Her twin Lana was busy cleaning up after the houses many, many pets. Even to the point where she had to go out into the garden to clean up some of Charles'... Excrement. With a scooper of course.</p>
  <p>Leni was busy cleaning the bathroom, unclogging the drains and tidying anything that had been left a mess.</p>
  <p>Luna was busy hoovering the floor of each room in the house while humming to herself. The only person who wasn't doing chores was Lily herself, she was being looked after by Lynn senior and Rita while the two of them were cleaning their own room and the living room.</p>
  <p>However, the rocker kept her ears open. As The last two people were far from everyone's eyesight. Lori and Lincoln where both down in the basement, getting through the literal mountain of clothes.</p>
  <p>Or as everyone but Lori liked to say.</p>
  <p>sitting around on her phone while the washing machine did the work.</p>
  <p>Although, when it came to the first wash, that was typically how it went. Over The years Lori had developed a routine on how to wash the clothes. She would start from youngest to oldest, putting in both Lily and Lisa's clothes together, along with a wash sheet to absorb leaking colours.</p>
  <p>While then first wash was doing, she would - as she is now - sit on her phone. Just waiting for it to finish. Truthfully there wasn't much to do in the mean time anyway, the basement was almost always left untouched and was, generally, tidy.</p>
  <p>After the first wash was done she would move it to the dryer, put in a second load, then wait till the dryer was done. Then she would fold what was dry, moving herself between each machine and the finished clothes as need be until she had gotten through it all.</p>
  <p>She knew she could have turned her attention over to the boy who also occupied the space but she didn't want to have to speak with him until absolutely necessary. Her eyes glanced over to the boys small pile of clothes, while nothing compared to the girls growing piles, it was still something she didn't want to deal with.</p>
  <p>Much to her chagrin, Luna had informed Lincoln that he was getting help from Lori on how to get his clothes washed. Despite not wanting to be near her, Lincoln still obliged to do so after Luna had informed him to tell her about anything Lori had done.</p>
  <p>The boy was spending his time reading one of his comics, he had been made aware that this would have been a lengthy process. Still, even with a colourful distraction right in front of him, he couldn't help but look over to Lori every now and again to make sure she was still there.</p>
  <p>He was certain that at any point she would just get in his face for some reason or other. He really didn't want to have to deal with that... Ever.</p>
  <p>While he had plenty of clean clothes left up in his room, Lincoln was sure his mother would be disappointed if he didn't keep on top of his washing, especially now that there were so many other people who needed to do the same as well. The other main distraction was that tomorrow he would be participating in his first day at RWES and that was a weight on his mind.</p>
  <p>He didn't know anyone at the school, he didn't know how things were played out between the students or who to avoid and who was alright to approach. He would just have to do his best to remain inconspicuous and undetected, something that he had gotten somewhat good at back at HES.</p>
  <p>Eventually the washing machine came to a stop, Lori put her phone away in her pocket, turned to the !machines and then proceeded to open both. Pulling out the wet clothes she deposited them into the dryer before turning that on. That left her with needing to get a second load on.</p>
  <p>One quick glance to Lincoln and she realised that she could be done with him a lot faster then she originally thought, normally she would push up the ages for the washing - save for Lola's dresses, those needed steam cleaning - but there was nothing stopping her from throwing in his clothes now and getting him out faster.</p>
  <p>Standing up straight she put on her best authoritative look and voice. "Lincoln," when the boy looked to her she pointed to the washing machine. "I think it's best we get your stuff don't now, don't you think?"</p>
  <p>Eyeing his clothes the eleven year old slowly stood, picket up his clothes and slowly walked closer, struggling slightly with the uneven, unorganized pile. just before he was able to put it into the machine, Lori placed a firm hand on his chest, causing him to flinch and tense.</p>
  <p>Either she didn't notice this or didn't care but Lori quickly picked up each item from his pile, reading the washing instructions before putting it in the machine while also taking note of the stains. Such as the small grass and mud stains on the legs of one pair of jeans. Soon the pile was reduced to just the underwear and socks, seemingly refusing to touch them willingly, she gestured him to throw them in. And he did, without much in the way of grace.</p>
  <p>Noticing that he was still wearing the same hat from yesterday, Lori figured that he wouldn't mind if that too got washed. Pinching The top of the hat she began to pull, one hand reaching over for the washing powder, therefore, Lincoln was out of her line of sight.</p>
  <p>Feeling the cotton on his head begin to lift filled the boy with a surge of panic and strong sense of fear. Shooting his hands up he grasped the hat by both sides, he pulled it down as he ducked down and began to rapidly back off from the older girl.</p>
  <p>Feeling the item slip from her fingers Lori spun on her heel on instinct, spilling much of the power over the top of the washing machine and ultimately, herself.</p>
  <p>Growling in frustration she turns to the boy, who was halfway across the room, half curled in on himself as he stood there holding his hat much farther down his head then it had any right to be.</p>
  <p>"Look what you did!" She gestured to all of the mess. "What the hell is your problem!?"</p>
  <p>Backing off from the shouting Lincoln slowly moved closer to the bottom of the stairs, tears began to form in the corner of his eyes, his heartbeat could be heard in his ears and his legs trembled slightly.</p>
  <p>Whether Lori took notice of this or not was unclear.</p>
  <p>before either of them could register it, Lincoln had already began to run up the stairs that lead out of the basement. When the door slammed shut Lori snapped out of it before turning around and slamming the box of washing powder on top of the machine.</p>
  <p>"Stupid boy. Making a scene out of nothing."</p>
  <p>She slammed the machine shut, filled it with the cleaning products and then turned it on. Thus leaving her alone to her thoughts... And phone.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loud slam of a door was heard around the house.</p><p>In response to the noise, the vacuum shut off, plates stopped clinking and each of the loud family members grew silent.</p><p>Rita, who was present in the living room, looked up to the top of the stairs with a worried look on her face. From where she was, she had seen her son run out of the basement at breakneck speed.</p><p>That had been her first sign. The second was when she saw him holding his hat down with his hands, the edges had practically covered his eyes with how far he had pulled them down. The final sign had been hearing the door slam shut, only then did she know exactly what she was in for.</p><p>Personally? She had hoped that something like this would not have happened so soon. She had hoped to get Lincoln through the first half of his first week at school before any complications turned up. Evidently, that was too much to ask.</p><p>Signing she placed down the duster she had been using to clean all the shelves... And to think, she had been planning on putting up a few of her own decor items to make it feel more like home.</p><p>Her parental duties came first however, she wasn't going to start forsaking them now... Especially not now.</p><p>Leaving the room, she slowly ascended the stairs, hearing quite muttering from the close by rooms. She paid them no mind as she turned towards her son's room, he was her biggest concern at the moment.</p><p>Apparently, she wasn't the only person to have such a mindset, as both the second and fourth eldest girls were outside Lincoln's room. Luan had her ear to the door, her face scrunched up in worry as she tried to garner what was going on in her son's room. Leni on the other hand, was doing something a little more... Bothersome for her tastes. Leni was knelt down, trying to pick her way into Lincoln's room with a hairpin.</p><p>Knowing that Lincoln hated his privacy being invaded, Rita marched forwards before stopped just behind the two girls. Placing a gentle hand on the blonde girls shoulder she got the two girl's attention. Smiling nicely, yet making a mental note to talk with Leni later, she patted the shoulder she had her hand on.</p><p>"Why don't I handle it from here? You two go and... Finish whatever it was you were doing. Ok?"</p><p>"Oh...uh, sure. Sorry." Luan ducked her head as she scooted her way past Rita, a little nervous that she could have overstepped some boundary. Once past she slowly walked her way down the hall and into her own room, closing it behind her.</p><p>Leni was different however, instead, she stood up to her height and bowed her head down regretfully. Much like a child who had been found with their hand in the cookie jar. "I'm really sorry Rita I just-"</p><p>"Leni." The mother of one interrupted, causing the younger blonde to look up to her and into her calm eyes. "We'll talk later ok? I need to see to Lincoln."</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah." Leni twiddled her hairpin around in her hand as she meekly went around her. "Sorry." Leni slowly walked her way back to the bathroom, where she needed to finish her cleaning, just as she got to the end of the hall she looked back with an apologetic look. She said nothing as she watched Rita being let into the room and despite being so far away, she could make out the Orange shirt of Lincoln peek between the gaps of Rita's movements.</p><p>She sighed as the door closed, leaving the mother-son duo to themselves.</p><hr/><p>Inside the room, just as Rita had shut the door behind herself, Lincoln slowly crawled his way onto his bed. Where he proceeded to plant his face right onto the pillows. His arms snaked their way under the pillows to provide a little more leverage for him to lean on.</p><p>It wasn't long until a familiar weight settled next to him. Unlike what most would presume, Rita did not sit next to her son, she laid down next to him, resting on her left side so her torso was facing him. Gently she rubbed her hand over the back of his shoulders, feeling the taunt muscle from where he was tensing so heavily. The way how his back jumped slightly every now and then was a large indication that he had been - or was still - crying.</p><p>This was no new situation that the two of them were dealing with. It had been a somewhat common occurrence back in Hazeltucky whenever Lincoln had gotten emotionally or mentally overwhelmed, Rita knew from experience that there was little she could do until her son had managed to calm himself down.</p><p>The new situation would be when she would have to deal with Lori later... And to some extent Leni.</p><p>Rita stayed there while Lincoln let his emotions out onto the pillow. Slowly but surely the boy moved his way closer to his mother, eventually he found himself enveloped in a gentle hug as he rested his head against his mother's chest. Her steady breathing, combined with her beating heart, helped him to calm down significantly. It wasn't long before he managed to wrap his arms around her and the two of them stayed there, hugging one another.</p><p>Neither bothered to pay attention to the time of how long had passed. For Rita, such things didn't matter during moments like these. People didn't recover during a few short moments, especially sensitive people like Lincoln after their greatest insecurities had been hit. Whether intentionally or not. After Lincoln had been calm for - what she presumed was - twenty minutes, she placed her hand on his cheek and slowly guided him to look at her eyes.</p><p>"You feeling better buddy?"</p><p>" A little. " His voice came out meek and quiet, barely a whisper over the silence that permeated the room around them.</p><p>"As long as you're not getting worse." Resting her cheek against his forehead she turned her eyes towards the door the best she could, a slight hint of suspicion rising in her that their conversation was not as private as she thought. "Think you can go back out there?"</p><p>She felt his arms grip tighten on her before his head shook the slightest amount, which was the best he could do with her leaning on him like she was.</p><p>"That's alright, you've been doing so good these past few days, you deserve a break."</p><p>Having a child like Lincoln - in the sense of how he was and acted - had taught Rita many things about how people differed in everyday situations. Where she could probably talk to a group of people for a few weeks straight before things got boring, for Lincoln he could talk with people for a few days at most before he needed to be by himself and 'recharge his social batteries'.</p><p>It was a perfectly normal behaviour that everybody had, yet very few took notice of. From what she understood, some people were extremely draining to be around while others were much less so. Typically people who matched well never felt drained by each other but opposites often caused socially anxious people to drain significantly faster.</p><p>Coming from personal experience, Rita had noticed that very few parents ever took notice of this or even bothered to pay attention to it and often brushed it off as a 'teenager thing '. She knew better then that. If she hadn't paid attention to it she could have caused her son to be pushed far out of his comfort zone. She didn't want to know what would happen if she did that.</p><p>There were very few who really understood where Lincoln's limits ended. It was mostly her and Pop-Pop...</p><p>...</p><p>That reminded her, she hasn't called him yet. Admittedly, she had been a bit busy unpacking and settling in, she also wanted to give her father time to settle into his home too but that was besides the point.</p><p>Pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialed the number to the nursing home that Pop-Pop was staying at up in Hazeltucky. Adjusting the way she say so the two of them were more comfortable she brought Lincoln's eyes up her phone, seeing the number and her thumb hovering over the call button.</p><p>"Wanna talk to Pop-Pop? I'm sure he'd like to hear from us."</p><p>Nodding slightly Lincoln sat up a little straighter, pulling himself up to be able to see the phone. As Rita's thumb pressed the button the bland sound of ringing dominated the quiet room, it rang once, twice and then was picked up by what sounded to be a bored receptionist.</p><p>"Hello, this is Elder petals retirement home how may I help you? "</p><p>"Morning, can I be put through to Albert?"</p><p>" Hold on, I may need to know his last name... "</p><p>"Oh right, sorry, it's Albert-"</p><p>"Got him," The bored receptionist interrupted Rita, seemingly uncaring about being rude. "There's only one Albert registered in our building, I'll put you through. "</p><p>Rita rolled her eyes at the display of unprofressionalism, not that she could quite blame the worker though, some jobs where just boring by nature.</p><p>After a short moment her cell phone gave off a click and much deeper, recognizable voice came through.</p><p>"Hello." Naturally, Lincoln smiled at the voice of his grandfather. Rita herself wrapped her spare arm around his shoulders in an attempt to make him comfortable.</p><p>"Hey dad, it's us, just wanted to check in on you. How you doing over on your end."</p><p>" Ah, Rita. Glad you called, I was getting a little worried you forgot all about your old man. "</p><p>The mother-son duo gave a bit of a chuckle at - what they could tell was - his exaggerated voice, making him sound like he was hurt at the notion that they may have forgotten him.</p><p>"We would never forget about you, sorry about not calling sooner, we've been a bit busy on our end."</p><p>What sounded like a raspberry being blown came out of the speaker of her phone and the two of them had to stiffle a giggle at the noise. "It's no problem, at least you called, so I'm guessing Lincoln's there too since you keep saying 'we'."</p><p>" Hey Pop-Pop. "</p><p>"There's my little man, how's life been with the new family? Got any cool stories to tell your old man?"</p><p>At first Lincoln was going to say that things were nice, as he couldn't forget how nice both Luna and Luan had been to him. Not to mention that he found Lily to be utterly adorable whenever she tried to walk around anywhere, but he couldn't shake off the things that had happened between him and Lori, he couldn't deny that things weren't going as nicely as he had hoped... And he had some low expectations as well.</p><p>"It's... Alright, I suppose."</p><p>Whether it was through the tone in his voice or just through the wisdom gained in his age, Pop-Pop seemed to pick up on his less then stellar mood.</p><p>"Everything alright over there? Need me to come wrangle a few people?"</p><p>" Dad! " Realising that she could attract attention from shouting she brought her voice down before bringing the phone closer to her face. "You can't just say stuff like that." She took in a quick breath before realising it and calming down. "We ran into a little... Complication earlier. I'm just dealing with it now, I'll call you later and let you known the details, I don't need you running down here to do my job for me."</p><p>The older gentleman chuckled, knowing full well that he wouldn't let up on something, or someone, who had wronged Lincoln in some way or another.</p><p>"You got me there sweet pea, you know how I am... Say, why don't I come down this Friday? Meet the family, maybe take Lincoln out somewhere nice for a little one on one bonding."</p><p>Blinking at the sudden proposal Rita found herself a little lost for words, she had no problem with her father coming down to see herself or Lincoln, or meet everyone else for that matter. She just thought that he wouldn't offer to do so, so soon at least anyway.</p><p>"I mean sure, I wouldn't mind. What about you Lincoln? Do you mind? Going out I mean, not Pop-Pop coming here. "</p><p>The most important detail when it came to making plans around a specific person, was to have that person be involved in the plans themselves, so that way nothing conflicted with it when it came time to act on said plans. Lincoln himself shrugged slightly, before realising that his grandfather couldn't actually see him.</p><p>"I guess... I dunno."</p><p>They could hear Pop-Pop chuckle through the phone. "Well, we'll see how you're doing come Friday alright? I'll still pop down there and see you, even if you aren't in the mood to be going anywhere."</p><p>" Ok. "</p><p>"Anyway dad, I'll talk to you later when I get some free time, take care of yourself alright? I don't want to hear about you getting a slipped disc or a broken hip or something."</p><p>" Sure thing sweet pea, I'll talk to you later, take care of yourself now too you hear, I don't want to have to drive down there to force you to look after yourself. "</p><p>"Will do, bye dad."</p><p>" Bye Pop-Pop. "</p><p>"Bye Lincoln, I'll be down this Friday, see you then buddy."</p><p>Pressing the end call button, Rita placed her phone against her leg before bringing her hand back to her son's cheek. Gently running her thumb in a slow circular motion over his cheek she pressed her cheek onto his hat covered head in an odd form of a hug.</p><p>She could feel her son relax into her but she also knew she needed to break away from this soon. Lincoln needed his space and she had to deal with Lori, she didn't need to ask Lincoln what had happened, she already knew the moment she laid her eyes upon him.</p><p>"Alright, I gotta go little man, you can stay up here as long as you want. " Slowly Rita sat up, letting Lincoln move off of her at his own rate. "Do you want me to bring your dinner up later or do you think you'll be able to join us? "</p><p>Lincoln shrugged before he turned over and laid himself back down on his bed, getting himself comfortable.</p><p>"Alright. I'll come check up on you later."</p><p>Receiving a nod from him, Rita turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her as she went. Slowly the mother of one rubbed her forehead, feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by all that was happening. It wasn't easy, never had been, but it was always worth it. Now to deal with Lori.</p><p>Taking steps away from her son's room Rita began to make her way to the basement, where Lori no doubt still was, doing her chores. She had hardly gotten to the top of the stairs before she was stopped by someone else. Lana had stepped out of her room slightly, wringing her hands together nervously as she seemed to mentally debate with herself whether she should do something.</p><p>Taking note of her behaviour, it actually reminded her of Lincoln whenever he was too nervous to ask her something, she stopped just before her and knelt down into one knee.</p><p>"Something wrong Lana? You look a little upset."</p><p>The small mechanic rubbed her hands together as she looked down to her feet, she mumbled something that Rita couldn't quite make out.</p><p>"What was that Lana? I couldn't hear you." Placing one hand on her shoulder, Rita noticed that Lana didn't flinch in the same way her son would. It was yet another reminder that Lincoln had been through a few things.</p><p>"Is... Is Lincoln going to be alright?"</p><p>Smiling at the concern for Lincoln, Rita patted her shoulder slightly. "Yeah, he'll be fine Lana, he's just..." Honestly, Rita wasn't quite too sure how she should describe Lincoln's state to the younger girls. It was a hard thing to understand after all. "Tired, in a different way to normal, maybe I'll tell you at a different time but know that he needs to be left alone for the time being Ok? "</p><p>Despite looking more confused then anything, Lana nodded before backing off into her room, leaving her door open. Just for the brief moment she was there Rita saw the older twin begin to reach into the glass cage of one of her pets, deciding not to intervene she stepped away and made her way downstairs.</p><p>Even from the bottom of the stairs she could tell that something was going on, if the slightly muffled voices was any indication of that.</p><p>Walking with purpose she made her way over to the stairs that lead the way down to the basement, with each step the voices grew louder and less muffled until she could actually make out what was being said.</p><p>"-an't believe you'd do this dude, even after all I said last night."</p><p>That was most definitely the voice of Luna, she herself sounded rather miffed about something. Probably what had happened earlier, given that Luna had taken a shine to Lincoln.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, he's the one who made a fuss over nothing. " In contrast to how Luna sounded, Lori herself seemed to radiate out a more... Neutral tone. Giving the impression that she was both unbothered and uncaring towards anything that Luna was saying.</p><p>As Rita stepped down far enough to see both of the girls she could see that Lori had her back to Luna as she was busy folding up the last of Lisa and Lily's things, yet she could tell there was some high level of tension between the two girls. With the way Luna's arms were pinned by her side's and how Lori's shoulders were tensed. If either of the two girls knew this too, they showed no signs of admitting it.</p><p>"Luna." The rocker had been ready to open her mouth to say something else before Rita spoke first. The blonde woman descended the stairs with a disarming aura, yet a hint of a fire in her eyes.</p><p>She turned to her, doing her best to forcefully relax herself as Rita stepped onto the floor and over to her.</p><p>"I understand you're angry but please don't try to fight my fights, that's my job." Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder she gave it a squeeze. "Why don't you go cool off? Let me handle this ok?"</p><p>" I-" She hesitated for a moment as she looked back to Lori then to Rita. On one hand she wanted to have Lori be chewed out by Rita, she also had wanted to get through to Lori first so that when Rita did it would have an even larger Impact.</p><p>Ultimately she relented.</p><p>Like how Lynn had no say over her instruments, She had no say over anything regarding Lincoln that did not directly involved her too.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Luna wasted no time in turning to leave the room, giving the two for them just a single glance before she went up the stairs two steps at a time.</p><p>Ignoring the noise of the Tumble Dryer and the washing machine, all was silent between the two of them. Lori continued to fold the clothes before her and Rita stood several steps back, silently watching as she folded her arms over her chest.</p><p>"So." Lori started, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing. " I guess this is the part where you yell at me, right? "</p><p>Rita pursed her lips as she cocked her hip to one side, leaning on the corresponding leg as she thought about it. "No, Not really."</p><p>Lori paused what she was doing for a moment out of surprise, not quite expecting to here that, she quickly regained her composure and played off her little pause like it was nothing. Yet she wasn't able to get a word in before Rita continued to speak.</p><p>"Am I upset? Yes. Am I Disappointed? Yeah. But I'm not even surprised, I knew this would happen eventually, one way or another." She shook her head at the imaginary notion that she could have ignored the fact that this would happen, at least she didn't believe it wouldn't happen.</p><p>"But what you did today, whether your intentions were plain and simple or - and I hope I'm wrong - harsh and condescending, was <em>not </em>the right thing to do. " She paid attention as Lori finished folding the last of the clothes, leaving the two separate piles close by on the floor before she finally turned around to face her.</p><p>Rita could see the hint of a fire in her eyes, the urge to challenge her on how she handled things.</p><p>"Perhaps, you've had to have been..." Rita spun her hand in a guessing manner , trying to come up with the correct thing to say. "Stricter, with your sisters, I guess it come with the territory of being the oldest out of ten kids. Wouldn't know myself of course."</p><p>"But You need to realise that Lincoln isn't another of your sisters, he doesn't act like them, he doesn't respond like them. He's my son and has been raised completely different than everyone else in this house, he has insecurities, he has problems... And you hit him in one of them."</p><p>Lori opened her mouth to say something but the ding of the Tumble Dryer caught her off guard , turning around she opened it and began to pull out Lincoln's - now dry - clothes. "What did he say? About what I did."</p><p>" Nothing, not a single word, he didn't need to cause I understand him enough to know what is wrong with him. And just for the record Lori, never try to take his hat from him again, I'd tell you why but... Well it's not my place, it's Lincoln's. "</p><p>Continuing to fold Lincoln's clothes Lori couldn't suppress the shudder that went down her spin, she just had to hope that Rita didn't notice it. Yet She couldn't stop herself from being curious, even if only slightly. Given what little she knew, she couldn't think of a single thing that she could be referring to. That she was aware of anyway.</p><p>"You're right on one thing, I DO need to be strict with my sister's... A lot, but only because if I didn't, they'd be out of control. It hasn't been easy these past... Two years... Yeah, didn't realise how much time had passed. I'll... Try to ease up on him but, old habits die hard you know? "</p><p>Finishing up Lincoln's much smaller pile she picked it up to place it with the rest, as she did so she felt two other hands grasp onto them and gently remove them from her hold. Turning she saw that it was actually Rita who was taking them from her, with nothing more then a disarming look on her face.</p><p>"Lori, please try to remember that Lincoln is different, in more ways than you realise, but most importantly remember that he is my baby boy and that a mother's wrath is an unstoppable force. "</p><p>Instinctively Lori stepped back, however she quickly played it off as moving towards the ironing board, where she began to unfold it up while pretending that she wasn't actually a little bit frightened. Pulling Lola's Saffron dresses over to her she turned on the iron to let it hear up before she got to work steam cleaning them.</p><p>"I know, it's literally the same as sisterly love just...stronger. "</p><p>"Oh you have no idea, so take into consideration everything I've said the next time you do speak to him and I do expect you to apologise to him... Eventually, not now of course. As he's... Overwhelmed at the moment." Rita turned away, pushing herself towards the stairs giving Lori on last glance when she reached the bottom step, she gave her last thought on the matter.</p><p>"I do hope you'll make an effort to apologise Lori, he's trying so very hard to get to know everyone. Even if you can't see it, you keep knocking him down the very steps he fights to go up, don't disappoint me anymore then I am. "</p><p>Climbing the stairs, she left Lori on her own so she could get on and the two of them could both return to what they had been doing.</p><p>Admittedly, Lori felt a little bit miffed at having been scolded in such a... Nice fashion, it wasn't something she was used to. She could handle a firm punishment, a strict one too but not this. It rattled her deeply and actually, for the first time in a while, made her feel quite terrible about herself.</p><p>It was not something she liked.</p><hr/><p>At dinner, each of the girls were able to see the end result of Lori's actions. As much to their surprise, but not Rita's, Lincoln - in fact - did not join them at the table and did not except any food he was offered.</p><p>Not out of a lack of liking towards the food itself but from a lack of appetite.</p><p>Silently and sneakily Luna fumed at Lori, not knowing enough to speak her mind but knowing too much that she couldn't just ignore what was going on. Some of the other girls were concerned over his absence while others didn't seem too bothered by it. Or in Lucy's case, you couldn't tell what the person was expressing.</p><p>When asked Rita gave a small simple explanation that Lincoln was tired in both body and mind and that he needed to rest and was to be left undisturbed.</p><p>Lisa had actually surprised her by saying that he was 'No doubt going through mental exhaustion and probably had several issues with social activities.' Rita made No comment that she was right but certainly didn't dispute that she was wrong, leaving her explanation out there for those who did understand what she was saying.</p><p>It certainly was odd to have a four year old match her intelligence but given what she had learned of Lisa, well, she shouldn't have been that surprised.</p><p>At the end of the night each of the girls went off to bed, the youngest getting ready for another week of school while the oldest, save Lori and Lynn Jr, knew they could afford a little extra time to sleep in. Given that their school would be closed for a while more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Apologies about the time it took to do this but with Christmas around the corner and lot of things taking up my mind. I haven't found the time of motivation to get this done, on top of which a few... Slightly negative reviews and messages have left me second guessing my work.</p><p>If it wasn't for 'Rising Gold Sun' I probably wouldn't have been able to find the motivation to continue for a while longer, probably after Christmas was over. I wouldn't have abandoned this, don't worry about that, it would have just been delayed a little bit more.</p><p>I'm going to try to switch back between No Such Luck, No Such Love and Moving In on a more frequent basis, No Promises of course but I'll try as I'm getting multiple request to continue with both.</p><p>I'll probably get around to double checking the chapter in the morning for mistakes and what not so please let me know if you see any.</p><p>Just in case I don't get another chapter out before then, Merry Christmas and happy New year to all of you.</p><p>A/N (Blueperson2021): Well here we are at the last original chapter. From here to the end it should be only my own writing with some guidance from Hunter's plot points. I hope to do the original justice :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sweetheart?"</p><p>The boy felt himself gently shook and murmured in displeasure. Sadly the hand grasping his shoulder was not deterred, and the insistent motion drew him from the depths of his dreamless slumber.</p><p>"Lincoln, honey?" He groggily turned his head to see his mother's features illuminated in the early morning light. "It's time to get up dear."</p><p>Surely it wasn't? The light from his window was too dim, making everything seem dreamlike, it seemed like the sun hadn't even risen properly yet.</p><p>"I'm taking you to school today." His mother pre-emptively answered his questioning features. "Lynn and I agreed that I would take you today, but you need to get up early okay?"</p><p><em>Why does Mom need to</em>- his memories came back; the laundry, rushing to his room and crying like a baby into his pillow until he slept like one. His face even still felt a bit raw and his navy blue beanie firmly ensconced his hair, he had jammed it down over his ears just in case someone tried to take a peek again.</p><p>"Lynn's going to talk with Lori later. But right now we need to get you ready to go or I'll be late for work, alright?"</p><p>He distantly nodded and his mother dipped down to give him a quick peck on the forehead before she left, lightly closing his door to avoid waking the rest of the house. Lincoln quickly stumbled out of the bed, lightly landing on his feet to reveal himself still in the previous days clothes.</p><p>It was fine; he wouldn't have slept well and he had to change either way. He quickly found a new set of his standard getup from his boxes with a new beanie and quietly made his way to the shower.</p><p>Thankfully Luna's lesson had stuck and the mechanical mess of a tap system gave up the precious hot water without much of a fight, letting the boy have a blissful few minutes to sit there and enjoy the first proper hot shower he'd had since moving into this madhouse. He'd have to remember to set his phone for an early alarm in the future, that way he could get his without having-</p><p>Yesterday.</p><p>Yesterday's events still weighed heavy on him. He was sure Lori didn't like him, anyone could see it; but he wasn't trying to bother her and he didn't have any more of a choice in this than she did. There was no reason to just grab his-</p><p>There was a knock at the door and he froze.</p><p>"Lincoln," his mother's voice came through the door. "You need to hurry or I'll be late."</p><p>"Okay mom," he quickly finished up. <em>This is hard on Mom too, I can't make her late as well! </em>With that though he rushed to brush his teeth (nasty before breakfast but they were in a hurry) and caught sight of his visage.</p><p>He looked awful, with nasty bags under his eyes. But there really wasn't anything that could done about that but to splash his face and maybe swap his beanie for a less used one, as he had prepared.</p><p>Rapidly pulling on standard orange and blue attire, he stuffed his slightly damp white-blonde locks under the inconspicuous brown one he used to wear at Hazeltucky.</p><p>
  <em>Inconspicuous in orange?</em>
</p><p>Well he'd liked orange from before, and after the incident he could exactly ask his mother for a wardrobe change. They weren't rolling in money.</p><p>Shaking off the thoughts he grabbed his schoolbag and came downstairs. There was already a plate of Bacon and Eggs with a glass of juice ready for him in the kitchen, his Mother quickly munching down some herself with a mug of coffee in her other hand.</p><p>"Thanks Mom." He quickly went to eating himself, tasting the familiar home cooking of his mother over Lynn's for the first time in days.</p><p>"You're welcome dear," his mother smiled at him, before catching the clock in the corner of her eye and blowing on her coffee. Noting her speed Lincoln quickly matched it and before he knew it they were in the familiar five seater she'd had in Hazeltucky, pulling away from the madhouse they now called home.</p><p>"Do you have your school things dear?"</p><p>"Yes," he'd put everything together on Saturday.</p><p>"That's good, that's good…" her eyes were tired, and as the morning light strengthened the little wrinkles that usually seemed minor drew deep, making her seem a decade older.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He murmured.</p><p>"Why?" Her eyes glanced at him for a moment. "You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>"You got up really early and had to take care of me" <em>like always</em>. She always had to take care of him because he couldn't do anything after-</p><p>"That's what Moms are for silly," she sighed. "And I don't mind, it makes me feel useful in my old age."</p><p>"You're not old!" He protested, "you're only-"</p><p>"Don't use the number young man or I'm turning around." She grumbled, but with little upturns to her lips.</p><p>"Okay.." he couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the faux-grump from his parent. "But you're not old and you're always helping and you always take care of me so I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"That's enough." Her voice suddenly firmed. "I don't want to hear that."</p><p>He faltered, and she proceeded.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. Lori… made a mistake and Lynn will talk with her so something like yesterday doesn't happen again." She relaxed slightly as they pulled into the Royal Woods Elementary parking lot, and she turned to him as they stopped. "Now; today I could drive you and if we have to we can do it again, and you know I don't mind.</p><p><em>But</em> we do have to live together now, and that means you and Lori as well. At least until she goes to college anyway. If everything goes well Lori and you will be having a talk tonight, and me and Lynn can be there if either of you feel like it."</p><p>Lincoln swallowed and felt his fingers reach for his beanie before he stuffed them back down again. His mother's hands closed over his clenched ones and gently pulled them apart to clasp one.</p><p>"It's okay to be scared dear, but Lori doesn't know about what happened in Hazeltucky; none of them do. I think she deserves a chance to say sorry at least; don't you?"</p><p>"… Is Lynn going to tell her?"</p><p>Her lips twitched for moment. "No dear, not yet. Not until you're ready; but it's only fair that Lori knows that there is <em>a</em> reason why she should avoid some things."</p><p>He swallowed despite his dry mouth and nodded. "Okay, I guess that's fair. I shouldn't have just r-run off anyway, she was just trying to-"</p><p>A bus suddenly pulled in, the first of many to come.</p><p>"It looks like we have to cut it here sweetie, unless you want your classmates to see you with your Mom," she chuckled, drawing her hands away. "Luna has agreed to meet you at the front today, and she'll walk you home."</p><p>"Couldn't I-"</p><p>"No walking on your own yet, I don't want you getting lost." She shook her head. "Maybe if things don't work out with Lori- and I think they will. But for now you need to go out with one of your new sisters, it'll be a good way to get to know them as well."</p><p>"I guess that makes sense," he muttered ruefully.</p><p>"I'm glad that you see that sweetie," she raised a hand, then drew it back lest she stroke his arm before his classmates. "And I know all of <em>this</em> is hard on you; and I want you to remember that I'm proud of how hard you're trying to make things work anyway."</p><p>He went a bit pink under the praise, "t-thanks Mom."</p><p>"Now go out there and put your best foot forwards for your first day," She gently pushed him towards the door and he took his cue to leave.</p><hr/><p>Lincoln felt like eyes were staring him down from every angle, but that was business as usual for him in Hazeltucky too, and for worse reasons. He rapidly made his way into the main hall where Clyde was already waiting for him.</p><p>"Hey Lincoln, glad to see you here bright and early." The honour student cheerfully observed. "Not everyone takes their education seriously."</p><p>"Y-yeah." It was probably best not to let him know the actual circumstances of his early visit. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't get lost."</p><p>"Well that's some fine diligence you have there Mr-"</p><p>"Oh h-h-hi Ms DiMartino," Clyde spluttered, suddenly coming to pieces as he started behind Lincoln. Quizzical, the beanie-clad boy turned to face-</p><p>Easily the prettiest teacher he had ever met. She couldn't have much past college, her skin glowed with a natural tone, her eyes sparkled with warmth and her caring voice was soothing even to his anxieties.</p><p>"Well hello there Clyde, and hello to you as well young man, I don't believe we've met before. I am Ms DiMartino, I substitute at this school and sometimes manage some of the extra-curricular activities run afterschool." She smiled at him and he felt himself flush again. "I heard that we were getting a new transfer from Hazeltucky, but I wasn't expecting you to be so prepared. I must admit; I was expecting someone… <em>rowdier</em>. This is such a pleasant surprise."</p><p>"I-I, ummm" He stuttered, for once not consumed by his usual anxiety, but a new kind.</p><p>She let out a smooth laugh, but not something laced with spite. "Well it seems that we're running close on time, and we both have classes to get to, so I'll let you boys go for now, but I look forwards to seeing you both in class."</p><p>And with that she departed on distressingly well shaped legs, leaving the two in a haze until the bell broke them both from it.</p><p>"Crap!" Clyde gasped, then looked both ways in case another teacher had heard him. "Let's get going, but that's Ms DiMartino, bane of everyone who likes girls."</p><p>"Bane?" Lincoln blinked as he followed the other boy to his class. "But she seems… nice."</p><p>He honestly didn't want to admit what else she seemed like.</p><p>"Yeah she really is, but I've seen more prize-winning students fail in her classes than anywhere else." The honour student grimly asserted. "Unless you're all into guys, she's an automatic half of your grade gone."</p><p>"I think you're exaggerating."</p><p>"Take a class with her and see what a test is like, then tell me I'm exaggerating." Clyde sighed, and pushed their classroom door open, revealing an otherwise filled class and a female teacher with red hair sitting at the front desk, thankfully frumpier than Ms DiMartino.</p><p>"Ahh, I wondering if you were sick Clyde, it's not like you to be late- and you must be Lincoln," the teacher beckoned him with a friendly wave. He approached as Clyde peeled off to an unoccupied seat.</p><p>"I'm Mrs Johnson, I'll be your teacher for this year. Principal Huggins informed me about your situation earlier, luckily for you we had a few less students this year so you can share a class with Clyde." She motioned to some papers on her desk, he spotted some of his details on one. "Well start the class with a brief introduction, if you don't want to answer any questions-"</p><p>"I can" he affirmed. This was his chance to turn over a new leaf, he probably wouldn't ever be popular but he could avoid the mess from last time by starting strong.</p><p>Starting okay.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Mrs Johnson nodded. "Glad to hear it, we'll keep things quick and then let you get started. If you have any questions then please ask, we know that Hazeltucky does things <em>differently</em> so if we're ahead or behind then you need to let us know."</p><p>The teacher quickly stood, taking one paper with her and the pre-class chatter died down. She motioned for Lincoln to join her and he awkwardly did so, feeling the gazes for real this time as he faced the many eyes staring into him. The woman looked upon her charges and drew in the breath for the projection every teacher had to learn;</p><p>"Good morning class, I hope you all did your homework for tomorrow's test-"</p><p>A quiet groan echoed through the class.</p><p>"But before we get started today I would like to welcome a new classmate to our room;</p><p>This is Lincoln Loud-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"T-that's not right!" He quickly corrected, or rather tried to. It came out as a harsh whisper that withered into the class.</p><p>"Oh?" Mrs Johnson blinked, then glanced at the paper in her hand. "Oh dear that's right- sorry Lincoln; this is Lincoln <span>Alvarsson</span>. He's transferring in from Hazeltucky Elementary and will be joining our class, I hope you'll all make him welcome here."</p><p>A hand shot up from a boy with bright red hair.</p><p>"Yes Rusty? Did you have a question for Lincoln?"</p><p>The boy nodded. "So you're not a Loud?"</p><p>Lincoln flushed slightly, "n-no. My last name is Alvarsson."</p><p>"Oh, okay then," the boy put his hand down, seemingly disappointed and murmurs went through the class.</p><p>"AHEM," the class fell to silence. "Does anyone else have any questions? No?"</p><p>There was silence, and Lincoln stood awkwardly until Mrs Johnson gently nudged him, "there's a seat next to Clyde and Stella, you can sit there for now."</p><p>He jerkily nodded and made his way next to the boy he recognised, Clyde nodding as their eyes met, and a girl in a white shirt emblazoned with a red star. He heard Ms John son begin the lesson as soon as he planted himself in his seat and quickly got his stuff ready.</p><p>"Hey!" A sharp whisper caught his attention, a quizzical look revealed it to have come from the girl called Stella.</p><p>"Hello?" He answered uncertainly.</p><p>"Hi, so I thought you were the Loud sister's brother?" The girl asked.</p><p>"Stella I'm not sure we should be doing this right now," Clyde interjected, eyeing the still nervous boy between them.</p><p>"Relax Clyde; Mrs Johnson's busy at the moment." Sure enough the teacher in question was absorbed in dispensing her lesson to the distracted elementary schoolers.</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Lincoln asked.</p><p>"Well The Loud Sisters are kind of local celebrities," Clyde informed with a self assured tone, apparently forgetting the class rules in favour of informing the ignorant.</p><p>"Yeah, they're all super talented and have adventures every week!" Stella continued with enthusiasm. "When word got around that it would be 'The Loud Siblings' from now it was the talk of the school!"</p><p>"Local celebrities?" He had seen the variety of interests his various soon to be step sisters had, but he had no idea if they were 'super talented' as Stella had suggested. Then again he'd barely met them; Luna had seemed pretty capable with her guitar and the next-to-youngest seemed <span>way</span> too smart for her age so maybe they were all prodigies of some kind? "I guess I can see that…"</p><p>"So you know about them already? I guess you would know about Lynn at least since she always wins against-"</p><p>"Clyde and Stella do you have something to share with the class?" Ms Johnston stared them down.</p><p>"No Mrs Johnson!" A well practiced stereo rung out from both sides of the boy.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it, let's keep it that way."</p><p>The class continued relatively normally from there, but Lincoln was left to wonder again exactly what kind of family his mother was marrying them into.</p><hr/><p>Lori absently tapped at her phone, Bobby and everyone else from her high school were online but they still had tests to study for. So there she was; sitting at the kitchen table while Leni worked on some mysterious project in their room, assorted textbooks around her while she took 'breaks' to moan about her 'not so free time' with her friends.</p><p>Oddly enough despite the hours that had passed she still hadn't made much of a dent in the pile.</p><p>"Lorster, can I have a moment?" Her father poked his head into the kitchen, looking slightly nervous.</p><p>"Can it wait? I'm literally busy at the moment." She finished up her latest post and returned to her work, <em>forgot to ask Dana about that equation</em>. Looks like she was going for an explanation online again, not the answer of course because she was better than that.</p><p>"It's important." He sounded serious, a quick look confirmed it. The careful way he held himself with his hands stuffed into his pockets and a reluctant focus to his eyes outlined his disposition.</p><p>She sighed and put the phone away, "it's about the thing from yesterday isn't it?"</p><p>Her father gingerly took a seat opposite to her. "I'm afraid so."</p><p>"She already jumped down my throat you know, we can probably skip this."</p><p>"Maybe," for a moment she thought she was home free, then he settled firmly into the chair and continued. "But I want to hear your side of things as well."</p><p>She let out a snort. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>"Literally everyone who knew was giving me the stink eye last night." She leaned back with narrowed eyes, "I don't remember anyone asking about my side then."</p><p>"And I'm sorry for that," he assured her bringing out his hands to reach for hers. She pointedly folded her arms, and he awkwardly drew back. "We should have talked with you before all of this happened-"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"- we just though it- what?"</p><p>"Why would you need to talk with us before 'this' happened," she began drumming her fingers, her mind pulling details together. "I don't remember anything else happening before last night, so what's going on?"</p><p>Lynn's brows tightened for a moment, "Lincoln has some… things going on with him. Nothing major, I don't think anyway, and we just need to make some adjustment-"</p><p>Adjustments? He already had the closet, they had to live with the boy and deal with his dog and overprotective mom. Why would he need anything else?</p><p>He was just quiet (<em>really</em> quiet), and stayed away from the rest of the house. Almost never meeting her or anyone else's eyes and constantly wearing that hat like needed it-</p><p>"Oh. My. God."</p><p>"It's not like he-"</p><p>"He's 'special needs' isn't he!?" Lori pushed herself from her chair and paced in frustration. "Your girlfriend's son is special needs and you didn't tell us!"</p><p>"He's not like that-" Lynn was cut off again.</p><p>"That's why he's so… quiet and spaz- freaked out about that stupid beanie!" His eldest rounded upon Lynn again. "And you didn't even tell us!"</p><p>"That's enough Lori." Lynn took a moment to breathe, and remained calm. "Sit down, please."</p><p>Lori glared down, before taking her seat.</p><p>"Lincoln isn't 'special needs', or autistic or anything else like that," Lynn clasped his hands. "He just has some things to work through."</p><p>"What 'things'?" Lori persisted. "If we're living together then we need to know, you can't just- why didn't you tell us before!"</p><p>"They're things that he doesn't like talking about. Things that happened back in his home town, and that he can tell you about in his own time." Lynn tried to reassured his eldest. "It's not something you should talk about if the other person isn't comfortable with it."</p><p>"Well I wasn't 'comfortable' when you let Rita and a boy move in." Lori snapped. "I knew things were going too fast, and you didn't even- you won't even-"</p><p>She got up again, this time to leave. "You know what; fine. You want to keep your secrets that's literally fine, I'll just stay out of his way, he can stay out of mine and we'll be just peachy until college."</p><p>Her father reached for her, "Lori I didn't mean to-"</p><p>She stanched her hand away from him and stormed away, only half to turning to look back at him upon grasping the front door handle.</p><p>"You want me to say 'sorry' don't you? Because I hurt her <em>special boy's</em> 'feelings'." She snapped, roughly pulling the door open on flimsy hinges. "That's what you and your girlfriend want, well I can do that. I'll literally do it when I get home, but this conversation is <span>over</span> until you're 'comfortable' letting me and the other ten people who live here know what we're getting into."</p><p>She left the door swinging.</p><hr/><p>"-And that guy over there is Chandler McCann, he's the most popular guy here. If he likes you, you're in any party you want but don't get on his bad side or you'll end up like Sticky Jim." Clyde had spent most of the lunch break explaining the social hierarchy of Royal Woods Elementary to him.</p><p>"Sticky Jim is that guy in the corner," Stella pointed to a dour boy sitting alone, far away from anyone else.</p><p>Lincoln chewed down his 'burger' (what kind of meat it had would hopefully stay a mystery) before asking. "What happened to him?"</p><p>"You don't wanna know," the boy named Rusty shuddered.</p><p>"Poor Jim," Clyde shook his head. "We all knew it was a setup but he wouldn't listen."</p><p>He sat in a group with Clyde and his friends at a table next to the cafeteria wall, fresh light illuminating them from a window behind them. They were all boys except for Stella, and half of said boys had some shade of orange-red hair despite being unrelated. He couldn't exactly call it odd with his own shade, but it sure stood out to have three gingers at one table.</p><p>The rest of the lesson had gone by quickly enough, Hazeltucky seemed to be more than a bit behind Royal Woods but Mrs Johnson had agreed to come up with learning plan to let him catch up within a month or so. She was a nice woman, if a bit weird; she hadn't seemed to be joking when she suggested getting Lisa (the kindergartener) to tutor him.</p><p>Maybe she'd been thinking of another sister and he just fumbled up their names again. The girl seemed smart, but Nobel prize smart? Surely it had to be one of the older ones if it was real.</p><p>"Yeah, and don't mess with Ronnie-Anne neither," chipped into a another, this one with a 'folksy' accent. "She ain't popular like Chandler, but she'll mess you up just as bad or <em>worse</em>!"</p><p>"Yeah, she's the Royal Woods Queen of Mean!" Asserted Rusty. "She'll spank anyone who looks at her the wrong way!"</p><p>"Yeah and you knew that when you tried to <em>hit on her</em>," Stella reproached with a frown. "Now she hates all of us because she thinks we were in on it."</p><p>"She doesn't hate you," Clyde asserted.</p><p>"Because I wasn't here when you tried it." Stella pointed out and they began a back and forth about why Ronnie Anne apparently targeted their group. Quickly the rest of them started chiming in with other tales of her (hopefully exaggerated) ferocity.</p><p>But while they were eager to share horror stories, unlike the other times they had discussed a person they weren't pointing out the student in question.</p><p>"Which is one she?" He asked quietly, wanting to avoid the 'purple menace' as Rusty had dubbed her.</p><p>"Oh she's not here right now," Clyde grimaced as he ate his own 'burger'. "I heard that she got in another fight this morning and had to go to the principals' office."</p><p>"Do you think she'll get suspended?" The rustic boy asked.</p><p>"Don't think so, from the sound things the other girl started it." Stella drained her juice box before continuing. "Looks like Terry from fifth grade thought her boyfriend was cheating on her."</p><p>"Boyfriend?" Lincoln asked in confusion.</p><p>"Not really, no one's really in a 'relationship' around here." Stella did finger quotes around relationship. "But Terry has a crush and she heard that he was talking with Ronnie and she got <span>really</span> jealous."</p><p>Lincoln shivered, that kind of thing was actually common in Hazeltucky. Maybe they started early in his home town, but all kinds of 'adult' things were done in or around his school and the fights they caused…</p><p>"I-is everyone okay?" <em>No don't stutter.</em></p><p>"Oh yeah, Terry got in her face and tried to take swing and then- WHAM!" Stella suddenly smacked her hands together, making him jump a bit. "Ronnie Anne just slapped her to the ground, and Terry started crying."</p><p>Clyde whistled. "Wow, and I thought she was supposed to be tough."</p><p>"So did she."</p><p>Clyde froze, and the table fell silent as a Hispanic girl loomed behind Clyde. She wore a purple hoodie and a slight smirk as Clyde trembled. "Talking about me behind my back McBride?"</p><p>"N-no Ronnie Anne," Clyde turned to face her with a plastered on smile. "We're just letting Lincoln know how you took care of Terry from fifth grade-"</p><p>"Oh yeah… I guess that makes sense," Ronnie Anne tapped her finger to her chin as if thinking. "Gotta let the new kid know what's up after all. That's you, right beanie boy?"</p><p>Lincoln froze as the new girls eyes turned to him, with a 'playful' look he recognised as preceding his many embarrassments at Hazeltuck.</p><p>Ronnie Anne's slight smile flattened to neutrality. "Hey, do you see anyone else in a beanie? I'm talking to you."</p><p>Stella quickly intervened even as she started sweating bullets, "don't mind him Ronnie, he's just shy and it's his first day-"</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you." Ronnie advanced, ignoring Stella and glaring at Clyde as he reached a hand out to slow her down. The honour student quickly retracted it as she approached Lincoln, staring him down. "I said; 'that's you, right beanie boy?'"</p><p>Lincoln swallowed, seeing the nervous expressions from around the table and opened his mouth to reply. "I-I- y-yes."</p><p>The girl frowned and a memory of getting slapped down in Hazeltucky flashed back into his mind.</p><p>"Well, make sure you speak up when I'm talkin' to you. I might think you're ignoring me on purpose," the girl smirked again. "Since you're new here I'll let it slide this once, just don't do it again or I'll have to teach you manners."</p><p>Lincoln swallowed and dumbly nodded, mostly healed bruises aching in remembered 'lessons'.</p><p>"Now," Ronnie plopped down next to him, wordlessly displacing the redhead with glasses who scooted away without his lunch. The girl promptly took his as yet unmolested burger and bit into it as she spoke. "I've heard different things about you… Lincoln was it?"</p><p>He nodded quickly.</p><p>"Yeah that's right. So anyway; I heard that the Loud Sisters were getting a brother, pretty big news around here since half the stuff that goes on in Royal Woods gets started them," She swallowed and grinned. "They're real local legends; but since a week ago we've all been hearing that it'll be 'Loud Siblings' from now on. Talk about a surprise, you wouldn't think a guy would have time for dating with ten kids.</p><p>But hey, he's a guy, apparently they have <span>'needs'</span>," she briefly stopped to glare at Rusty before continuing, and Lincoln felt hot anger build at the implications upon his mother before he stuffed it down again. "So I guess it makes sense and we're not hearing about any other transfers so hey 'this is the guy'. But apparently you're <em>not </em>'the guy' 'cause your name is different, so what gives?"</p><p>She waited for a moment, and Lincoln realised she was waiting for him. "M-my-" he took a breath to steady himself. "My Mom is marrying Mr Loud, so we moved here."</p><p>The rest of the table suddenly became more interested.</p><p>"So you <em>are</em> the guy." Ronnie took another bite. "But you're not a Loud yet?"</p><p>"No!" He could help but snap. "And I'm not going to be!"</p><p>Ronnie stopped at his tone and carefully drew the burger away from her mouth. "Don't shout at me."</p><p>"I-I didn't-"</p><p>"Shut it." She starting listing off her points with her non burger bearing fingers, flicking out one for each. "So let's get this straight; your Mom is dating the Loud dad, she's moving here to marry him and you're living together in that house I guess; but you're not taking the name until she's married?"</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> not taking the name at all." He affirmed. Alvarsson was always his name, it was Pop-pop's name too and knowing that Mom was changing hers made him feel… a bit sick. Like she was giving up part of her herself to become Lynn's. "But the rest is right."</p><p>"Good to know," the girl reconsidered the burger. "But I gotta ask; why not?"</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"I dunno, to fit in?" She shrugged. "If your Mom changes her name then you'll be kinda' an outsider won't you?"</p><p>Lincoln frowned, but persisted; "I don't mind. I like my name and I'm not changing it for anyone."</p><p>Ronnie stared at him, and he trembled at her impassive gaze but refused to break it. Finally she gave another smirk and pushed herself up and away from the table.</p><p>"Thank for clearing that up 'not a Loud', guess the school'll still be calling them the 'Loud Sisters' after all, even if you're going to be their brother." She stalked behind and stopped, he twisted to meet her again but her hand suddenly clamped down to hold him in place. "But seriously; don't shout at me again."</p><p>He suddenly felt the back of his pants pulled open and the girl shoved something both solid and damp down there.</p><p>He yelped and tried to wriggle free but only succeeded in spreading the mess as she laughed, releasing his shoulder as she went to walk off but suddenly stopped. Lincoln had jumped up and desperately tried to claw out the mess without exposing himself, but as he pulled chunks of hamburger from his underwear he caught her curious expression and stopped.</p><p>Why was she-</p><p>Her eyes weren't matching his.</p><p>They were slightly above.</p><p>He abandoned his mostly empty underwear, the band snapping it back into place and his clean hand reached up with trembling fingers. No, the beanie was still in place if a bit loose- on the left side anyway but on the right-</p><p>He felt a few sweat-soaked strands poking from underneath, probably jostled loose when he jumped up. The cafeteria had fallen silent, apparently the entire school was eager to watch the new boy be shown up by the school bully.</p><p>Innumerable eyes attached to hundreds of students, everyone from first to sixth grade looking right at him in silent judgement, his eyes spotted the one Clyde called Chandler pointing him out to his friends.</p><p>Every one of them could see his white hair poking out from the lopsided beanie.</p><p>His secret hadn't lasted a day.</p><p>Lincoln felt his insides turn to water and he bolted out of the cafeteria, snickering laughter suddenly rolling out from behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>Blueperson2021 here:</p><p>Special thanks to SpartanXHunterX for allowing me to adopt Moving In. I enjoyed it thoroughly as a reader and hope to do it justice as it's new writer. Spartan was kind enough to provide his planned plot details and I have been working with him to build a plan for the future chapters.</p><p>Also thanks to: Nuuo and my Unnamed Associate for giving this chapter a read over and Crismoster25 for allowing me to use their art as the thumbnail as in the original.</p><p>For my readers of my other works, Alone Time Denied and my Oneshot Collection has been updated with this fic, and Lincoln's Alone Time will be updated later this month. Lynn's chapter has already been plotted and the first five thousand words have been written, I should have time to finish it next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita frowned as she pulled up to her new home, not because she was sad at the sight but as she parked on the grass (next to the adorably named Vanzilla of course) her own, once reliable five seater was making a new rattling sound.</p><p>She could replace it of course, the money from selling her old home meant that she technically had a relative abundance in the bank for the first time in her life. But the old car had served her well across the years, and she knew every nut, bolt and hastily repainted scratch on the aged vehicle.</p><p>The problem was that while she could do a fair bit of maintenance on her own, it had really been her father that had kept the old engine running. If she took it to a professional it would probably clean out a good bit of those hard earned savings to fix everything that was wrong with it. Honestly, it would probably be cheaper to just buy a new one entirely.</p><p>But that would mean giving up another piece of their old life, and another thing Lincoln would have to get used to.</p><p>But that problem could wait until later, she had more pressing ones to deal with. And judging from the slightly slumped over shape of Lynn Loud Sr through the kitchen window, she wasn't the only one.</p><p>It only took a minute to make her way to him, but he still jumped a bit when she touched his shoulder.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?"</p><p>He cracked a little smile. "Ahh well, I think these ones are more dollars than pennies, might be out of your price range."</p><p>"Well as long as we're bartering, I think you could give me a discount for a trade in." She sat next to him.</p><p>He sighed over a lukewarm mug of coffee. "I don't know, how do you feel about maybe biffing it with your daughter?"</p><p>Rita let out a whistle. "I don't know, what's the going rate on worries over a new workplace and your son fitting in a new school?"</p><p>Lynn pretended to ponder this, "I don't know, you'll have to let me have a look to give you a fair quote."</p><p>"I can't argue with that," Rita laughed, and got up to get herself some much needed coffee from the machine. "First things first; everything went fine with Dr Feinstein and I can start properly tomorrow, but he might not be able to give me the hours that we need."</p><p>"That'll be fine," Lynn waved her worries away. "I've been paying for an eleven strong household for… a while now. We can make do-"</p><p>"None of that Lynn," Rita reproached as she drew her cup from the machine. "I'm a grown woman, and I want to be part of this family, <em>our</em> family, properly. I know you'd let us stay even If I could never work again, but I'll be crossing guard again before not pulling my own weight.</p><p>Besides," she sat next to him again and gave him a playful nudge. "It's a down payment for the hours we'll spend together, we're not supposed to start ignoring each other until year three at least."</p><p>"I didn't know we had a schedule," he wrapped his fingers in between those of her free hand. "How are we doing so far?"</p><p>"Well we're only a few months from the wedding, but I think we might have gotten started on the honeymoon period a little soon," Rita let out a giggle entirely too young for a woman closer to fifty than twenty. "We'll have to slow down if we don't want to get sick of each other…"</p><p>"Oh, and how I could ever get sick of woman who likes my jokes?" He leaned in, "you're a rare kind of woman Rita Alvarsson."</p><p>"Rita Loud soon enough," she matched his movement, and gave him a gentle kiss. Nothing too intense, just a little something to bring happy butterflies into the stomach.</p><p>They broke the kiss and his little out a happy little laugh, "well Rita Whatever Your Name is; you're my kind of girl…"</p><p>They stayed there, content in the afternoon sun with bad coffee and good company. It was a comfortable silence, the sort that younger couples often tried to avoid because they were afraid of boring the other person.</p><p>But that's the advantage of experience, they'd long learned that being together didn't meant impressing the other person. More often than not, it was the little, repetitive things, letting other things go and living comfortably with one another that built a bond.</p><p>A shame a younger Rita couldn't have learnt that from a textbook.</p><p>Unfortunately, one of the little things that keep a good relationship alive is knowing that when you're an adult; you have to take care of your responsibilities or no one would take of it for you. And Rita needed to know where she stood if she wanted start living as part of Lynn's family.</p><p>"So, did you talk with Lori?"</p><p>Lynn stared into his coffee, maybe looking at himself, maybe just trying to escape the question. Either way he let the answer slip with a sigh; "it didn't go well."</p><p>Rita a took a sip of the bitter brew. "Did she not understand about Lincoln?"</p><p>"Oh no, she understood all right. She just <em>really</em> didn't like that we left her and the girls out of the loop about his… anxieties." Lynn's brow furrowed. "I can't say I blame her."</p><p>Rita blew on the coffee before answering. "Do you want to have that 'talk' with them together? I know we talked about it before but-"</p><p>"Moving in, getting Lincoln registered, time got away from us," Lynn finished for her. "I guess we just got caught up in everything. But if we're giving them the talk, how much are we going to tell them?"</p><p>"Just the basics," Rita affirmed with resolution. "Lincoln should be the one to tell them the specifics when he's ready."</p><p>"I think that should be fine, at least for most of them." Lynn nodded, but still looked worried.</p><p>"But Lori?" Rita guessed.</p><p>"She's fuming; she doesn't want to have anything to do with us at all at the moment." Lynn shook his head. "I told her a few things -no details- and she… well she didn't take it well."</p><p>"How bad was it?" Rita's lips tightened. "I can talk with her myself if you think it will help-"</p><p>"No. No I think that would do the opposite of help," Lynn frowned. "Honestly... I think she feels like she was being ganged up on. And I don't want to say you did the wrong thing, but I think you came on a bit strong with her."</p><p>It was Rita's turn to frown, but she waited for Lynn to finish his thoughts. "I know she really upset Lincoln, but she didn't know about his thing about his hair, or anything other than him being a bit shy."</p><p>"I think it was a bit more than her not knowing about his hair," Rita countered. "You've seen the way she looks at him!"</p><p>"I know, but this time she really did just make a mistake," Lynn's tired eyes met hers. "She might take a while to warm up to him. She only has sisters, so she's never really lived with a boy in the house- apart from me obviously."</p><p>Rita swallowed some more coffee and girded herself "maybe it would be best if we went and had a one on one to hash things out between us."</p><p>"No, she's out now anyway," Lynn sighed again. "She stormed out after the talk we had and I'm not sure when she'll be back. It would probably be better to let her cool off, maybe wait until after we give the girls 'the talk' anyway."</p><p>Rita mulled it over, and reluctantly settled back into her chair. "That sounds reasonable, maybe I have been a bit unfair to her as well."</p><p>Lynn's brow unfurrowed a bit. "Thanks for seeing it that way."</p><p>"Hey," she nudged him again. "We're the adults here, if we don't act like it who will?"</p><hr/><p>Lincoln shivered in the boys toilet, hair safely restuffed into his beanie. His underwear was a bit damp after his quick handwashing and pitiful drying attempt with the air blower, but it was better than having sauce in them.</p><p>But with that task done all he had left now was hiding in a stall and thinking about what had happened.</p><p>His secret was out and judging from how they'd laughed the school wasn't going to let him forget running off like that. Maybe they'd only been watching to see how hard the new kid would get it from the school's biggest bully, but now that they'd seen how he acted about his hair; every sadist in the school knew they had a target.</p><p>At least this school seamed cleaner than Hazeltucky, these bullies probably wouldn't-</p><p>"Hey Lincoln, are you in here?"</p><p>It was Clyde McBride again.</p><p>"If you're in here you need to come to class, the bell rang ages ago; we're nearly at last period!"</p><p>He was meant to be his guide, so he was probably responsible for making sure that he didn't get lost. If Lincoln didn't show up, he might get in trouble.</p><p>It wasn't fair on him, so Lincoln licked his lips called out, "I'm in here."</p><p>Or rather he tried, his voice was a bit warbly for some reason so it was more like a muffled "erm In'ere."</p><p>Either way Clyde heard him, and quickly came closer to Lincoln's stall. "Sorry about not warning you better about Ronnie Annie, she's kinda pushy about 'asserting herself'. More on us than anyone else because of Rusty."</p><p>" 's okay," he mumbled. "I've had worse, I just wasn't expecting it."</p><p>Clyde sounded unconvinced; "Are you sure? I mean looked pretty spooked back there, how come you-"</p><p>"I-I don't want to talk about it." He was embarrassed enough.</p><p>"Well okay," Clyde didn't sound like he was annoyed. "But are you ready to go to class? I think the teacher will understand if you need more time but I've gotta go tell her."</p><p>Lincoln swallowed. He should go and get the day over with, but he <em>really</em> didn't want to go back out there. There where the others would be laughing and pointing again. There'd be questions about his hair, and even if he answered them someone would probably try and steal his beanie and then pull out his hair to see if he'd dyed it-</p><p>"Lincoln?" Clyde asked.</p><p>Oh, he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts again.</p><p>"S-sure I'll come." He tried to steady himself. If he stayed in there then the jeers would get worse, at least if he went out now it would probably be mostly over in a few hours.</p><p>He fumbled with the lock, stepped out to see Clyde waiting across from his cubical. "Sorry for making you look."</p><p>"It's okay," the bother boy reassured him with a knowing tone. "Trust me when I say that no one besides our group knows better about what being on Ronnie Anne's bad side is like. <em>But</em> I wouldn't worry about being too embarrassed about getting a sloppy joe from Ronnie in front of the school, I can't say everyone gets one of those but sooner or later everyone gets 'it' from Ronnie Anne Santiago!"</p><p>Lincoln blinked; "b-but what about…"</p><p>He didn't finish.</p><p>Clyde waited for him to, and started to look a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"MY HAIR!" Lincoln blurted, shocking himself with the volume, which made Clyde wince. "S-sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, but what are you talking about?" Clyde shook his head. "What's wrong with your hair?"</p><p>Lincoln looked at him carefully but Clyde didn't seem to be teasing him. If anything his expression bore as much confusion as Lincoln felt.</p><p>"It's the colour," Lincoln finally mumbled. "I-it's not normal."</p><p>"Hunh?" Clyde raised an eyebrow. "How come? There's lots of blond kids in Royal Woods Elementary."</p><p>"B-blond kids?"</p><p>"Yeah, like you; I can tell from your eyebrows." Clyde pointed at his own. "Weren't there other blonds at Hazeltucky? I thought I saw some on the football team at least-"</p><p>Lincoln's fingers went to his eyebrows; he couldn't really cover them anyway but most people just assumed their light colour was because they were thin and the rest of his hair was a darker shade of blond than his natural shocking white. Of course Clyde would have assumed the same.</p><p>"B-but you saw the rest didn't you?" He had to know. "When Ronnie Anne d-did it to me- my hair came out!"</p><p>"Your hair, it was kinda bright to be honest- it was blond right?" Clyde asked. "The sun was behind, and you rushed out so I didn't really get a good look though."</p><p>He didn't know.</p><p>Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as some of his anxiety left him, if Clyde couldn't see; then most of the school who were further away probably didn't either. They'd probably just laughed because he'd run away like a baby-</p><p>"But your hair looked pretty light at the front, there was a bit that was all sweaty at the front so I could see anyway." Clyde concluded.</p><p>Lincoln swallowed, Clyde has seen something; but he didn't really know. "Y-yeah I'm blond."</p><p>"Hmmm," Clyde thought aloud. "Well I can't say anything about how Hazeltucky is like, I hear it's pretty rough though."</p><p>Lincoln nodded fervently.</p><p>"Yeah that checks out," Clyde confirmed. "But Royal Woods is a pretty safe place if you ask me, Ronnie Anne and Chandler's crew aside of course, and there's a lot of blond kids around anyway. <em>But</em> there's something I've gotta point out, it's also not the most 'diverse' place in the country."</p><p>Lincoln looked at him in confusion, and growing discomfort.</p><p>"I promise I'm going somewhere this," Clyde reassured him. "Yeah there's a lot of people of the… more 'minority' persuasion now but when I was younger, I was practically the only black kid in school.</p><p>I stuck out, a lot. It's not like there were a bunch of guys in bedsheets coming after me or anything, but when you're the only one that's different… well I didn't get invited to a lot of friend groups or anything like that is what I'm saying."</p><p>Lincoln nodded along, and Clyde continued, looking a bit uncomfortable himself despite his supposed confidence.</p><p>"The thing is though, I did make friends <span>eventually</span>; Rusty first, then Zach and Liam, and finally Stella just a few months ago." Clyde counted them off on his fingers. "It wasn't easy going at first, and we're all kind of different in what we like. But none of us really fit in anywhere else and we look out for each other.</p><p>So if you're worried about sticking out, I <em>guarantee </em>that we'll help you fit in, even if it's just with us nerds." Clyde gave a slightly nervous smile. "Of course I'm guessing you won't need to, Ronnie's done her hazing now and once the 'Loud kid' question is answered you'll probably be fine anyway, but the seat's open if you want it."</p><p>The white-blond boy took it in.</p><p>He hadn't had any real friends for a very long time, even before the incident, his fingers scrunched up in his beanie in remembrance as a memory of the few he'd lost came back. But Clyde and his friends didn't seem like them, from what he'd seen they were the kind of kids who were quickly eaten up and had to leave Hazeltucky because their parents moved them somewhere else.</p><p>From what he could tell, they were at the bottom of the school social pole. But he'd never been anywhere else anyway; and more importantly they actually seemed to like each other. Stella roasted Rusty a bit but they didn't have any real animosity, the others were the same.</p><p>They weren't just sticking together because they had no choice, because there were other gangs that would eat them alive if they broke apart. They were friends.</p><p>Friends he was being invited to join by their maybe leader.</p><p>He looked the other boy in the eyes, "thanks Clyde."</p><p>Clyde stepped back, "no problem, but we've got to get going if you want to get to art before it finishes-"</p><p>"Art!" His excitement suddenly bubbled up, the memories of that nice studio floated before him to banish any thoughts of Hazeltucky. "We're in art?"</p><hr/><p>The rest of the school day went well for Lincoln Alvarsson, Clyde McBride was shocked by how quickly the other boy switched from shy to nearly exuberant upon realising their class. The two made their way to the class quickly; Lincoln actually leading them from having scorched the studio's location into his memory.</p><p>Not even the art teacher's gentle scolding for their lateness or the less than-ideal placement at the back of the class could curb his enthusiasm for the simple pleasure of being able to work in a real studio, even if he was just sketching a vase.</p><p>He was vaguely are of some curious looks and whispered questions about his strange entrance, coupled with words about his exit from the cafeteria but while the pencil moved in his hand it was all background noise as it had been in Hazeltucky.</p><p>Finally he was shaken from his near-trance by a light touch on his shoulder, he dropped his pencil with a little yelp and quickly looked to fin-</p><p>The strawberry blonde art teacher drawing her hand back, "sorry Lincoln, but I've been calling to you for a while now. Class is over, you can go home."</p><p>"O-oh, thanks for telling me." Lincoln flushed under his beanie. "Sorry for not listening."</p><p>"Well that's quite alright," the teacher angled herself back a bit. "I have to say; that was a nice piece you had there. If the rest of the class put half the effort you did into their work… well I wouldn't need to be here I suppose."</p><p>"Thanks?" Lincoln glanced back, and his sketched vase was clear on the paper. By his own eye it was still far from finished but the basics were down, and with an afternoon or two it could have been show piece worthy like something from his artbook at the house.</p><p>If not for the nasty lead line running across the page from where he'd dropped his pencil of course.</p><p>"Don't feel too bad," the teacher assured him. "I can't tell you how many times something similar has happened to me, but if you can do that in an hour then you'll have no problem making something even better tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh," he felt a bit of pride pluck up under her praise. It wasn't necessarily new, he had awards for his stuff at home after all but it was always nice to hear. "Thanks, I did art at Hazeltucky too, but it wasn't as nice as here."</p><p>Her lips thinned a bit. "I can imagine- but I can promise that you'll be supported here. And as much as I would like to keep you here a bit longer, it seems your sister has come to pick you up."</p><p>Lincoln followed the teacher's pointing hand to see Luna out in the parking lot, her purple clad form suddenly waving at him without care for the numerous other students milling about. Lincoln nodded to the teacher in gratitude and quickly moved to fold his stuff up into his backpack.</p><p>"You did well in class today, keep at it Mr Loud and you'll be winning awards in no time."</p><p>Lincoln stopped for a moment, before throwing his backpack on. "My name is Alvarsson."</p><p>"Oh," the teacher sounded confused. "But I th-"</p><p>He went through the doors, cutting her off a bit rudely. Every bit of happy warmth had been chased away with one word, and as he made his way through the school doors the name Loud plagued the assorted student's babble. Their eyes were on him again, from what he could tell it was mostly whispers about him running away at lunch but they never used his name, or at least not right. It was usually 'Loud boy' or more rarely 'Lincoln Loud', never anything with his real name.</p><p>Clyde and his friends had already left from what could tell, he vaguely remembered something about his Dads not liking him to stay too long after school so he'd probably left while Lincoln was sketching. Lincoln didn't mind, he would become sort of deaf when he was drawing so if Clyde had tried to get his attention he might have thought the Alvarsson boy was ignoring him anyway.</p><p>"Hey there little dude!" Luna waved him over, and the stares intensified. Flushing up to his ears Lincoln sidled up next to her, trying to appear as small as possible as it could help. Undeterred Luna started marching home, saying something about how boring it was at home without her younger siblings.</p><hr/><p>"Hmm," Leni thought aloud with a fingertip to her chin. "I know; <em>blueberry</em>!"</p><p>True to her word, the kind-hearted fashionista quickly fished out a little packet from the part of the fridge where she kept her smoothie ingredients. It was just half a shelf that the other girls swore not to touch, but those pesky mice sure hadn't! (<em>Oh well, they probably have families to feed anyway</em>).</p><p>Neatly popping the plastic packet open she dumped about half in, scooped in just a little more yogurt, popped on the cap of the blender and set it to go!</p><p>"Oh this is totes going to be delish!" Leni squealed with excited hands.</p><p>"Well I sure hope so," Rita remarked as she came into the kitchen. "You certainly worked hard on it"</p><p>"Oh it's nothing," Leni waved her off. "I can make you one too if you like, I juuust need to-"</p><p>"Actually Leni, I just wanted to talk to you about what you were doing with Lincoln's door." Rita politely, but firmly shut her down.</p><p>"Oh..." Leni's smile slipped a bit.</p><p>"I'm not here to get you in trouble," Rita assured her. "I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but I still want to hear why you tried to get into his room after Lincoln locked his door."</p><p>The smaller girl fretted a bit, "well Linky-</p><p>"Linky?" Rita raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Linky's real name is totes hard to remember, so we gave him this cute one because he cute too, that way we don't get it wrong!" Leni assured her, still slightly nervous.</p><p>Rita looked over the girl, but deception quite frankly seemed beyond Leni so she let it go; an affectionate nickname was hardly going to hurt anyone. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it, but back to the story, please Leni."</p><p>"Ooh, right," Leni needed a moment, but found her place again; "Linky went to his room looking <em>really</em> upset and we just thought that maybe he… wanted some company?"</p><p>She smiled a wide shaky grin and visibly sweat bullets.</p><p>Rita sighed. "Leni? I think you were trying to help, but when Lincoln wants to be alone it's best to leave him be unless he comes to you. I only came in after he <em>let</em> me in, and sometimes even I have to accept that he needs to be alone."</p><p>"Oh…" the sweet girls' face fell. "I wasn't trying to make him feel bad, I just wanted to help!"</p><p>"I know," Rita opened her arms, and Leni let herself fall into the slightly awkward hug. "Lynn has told me all about you, and I think you'll be a <span>great</span> sister for Lincoln.</p><p>You just need to let him have his space."</p><p>"Okay," Leni sniffled, then laughed a bit. "How come you were talking to Lynn about me though? I thought Dad would bring me up waaay before she would."</p><p>Rita resists the urge to roll her eyes and gently pulled the hug apart to meet Leni's eyes. "I think that either of them would tell me the same thing."</p><p>"Aww, they're too nice!" Leni blushed and giggled, before thinking for a moment again. "Should I apologise to Linky for trying to pick his door?"</p><p>Rita nodded. "Yes, but some other time, I think he'll be a bit tired today since it's first day at school."</p><p>"Hmm, that makes sense," Leni nodded sagely. "He totes looks exhausted right now."</p><p>"Well that's to be- what?" Rita whipped around and saw a glimpse of orange retreating up the stairs, still closing the door was a slightly less relaxed than usual Luna Loud.</p><p>Her demeanour dropped as she stopped Rita. "Sorry Ms A -Rita, I tried to pick him up a bit, but the little dude doesn't wanna talk. I don't think things went well at the school."</p><p>Rita felt disappointment reach up, before she stuffed it back down with the discipline of Albert Alvarsson's daughter. She sketched an understanding face on and reached forwards to pat Luna on the shoulder. "It's alright; sometimes these things happen. I'll talk to him later, why don't you and Leni have a smoothie after that long walk?"</p><p>"Oh yes! I can totes make you one for maximum rehydrisation!" Leni beamed, happy to help.</p><p>Luna looked over to the sweetheart sister, who nodded to the now still blender and considered it for a moment, "sure, I was talkin' for a while there. Could use a pick-me-up before helpin' Luan with show prep."</p><p>Rita nodded, and left the chatting sisters to follow her son's route up the stairs. She knocked on his door and waited. It took a moment longer than usual, but his door opened with a creak to reveal slightly rumpled form of her only child.</p><p>She didn't need to ask; within moments they were in the familiar position. Her sitting on his bed, his head in her lap and her gently rubbing his back. When he was younger she would run her fingers through his hair.</p><p>As always, it was him who broke the silence. "It happened again."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"A bully, a girl called Ronnie. Everything was fine until then, mostly. She came up to the table me and Clyde McBride were talking at and started asking questions, not bad ones but she came on really strong."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>He murmured a bit, but his voice strengthened as she stroked his back. "She didn't like how I talked to her, I didn't yell or anything but she thought I did so she pulled down my pants and shoved a burger in it in front of the school. T-then my beanie got loose."</p><p>Rita's hand faltered for a moment, but continued. Her son let the words flow. "It wasn't as bad as Hazeltucky, I think they saw it, but it wasn't for long because I ran away. I hid in the toilets until last period and Clyde found me."</p><p>She looked down at her son, "do you know if the rest of the kids know about your hair?"</p><p>"I don't know." Lincoln shuddered a bit. "Clyde thinks I'm just blond because of my eyebrows, maybe because the sun was behind me they thought it was just because of that."</p><p>"So the rest of the school might not know then." Rita didn't let any forced cheer into her voice, just a simple statement with a sight undertone of reassurance.</p><p>"… Maybe." Lincoln mumbled.</p><p>Rita's lips tightened. "You know, no one besides Lynn knows about your hair here, if you're worried then it's not too late-"</p><p>"I'm not dying it."</p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Lincoln twisted around so that his face was facing hers, still in her lap but looking upwards.</p><p>"Do I have give up my name?"</p><p>Rita was taken aback. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"When you marry Lynn, you said you're taking his name. Do I have to lose mine too?"</p><p>She rested her hand on his chest. "Where is this coming from? Why are you asking now?"</p><p>"The kids at school think I'm a Loud. No one calls me by my name unless I keep telling them to." His big hazel eyes looked a bit watery. "But I'm not. I don't wanna be."</p><p>Rita ran her tongue on the back of her teeth, thinking carefully before speaking. "Did you feel like this before moving?"</p><p>A nod.</p><p>She sighed, "you're supposed to tell me these things Lincoln." Rita raised her other hand and stroked his cheek. "We planned to change the names at the wedding, there's a lot of paperwork we've done already.</p><p>For a lot of things, they're expecting you to go by Lincoln Loud in a few months."</p><p>She felt her son flinch.</p><p>"<em>But</em>," she quickly interjected. "If you don't want it, you don't have to change it. It would just be easier if we have the same name for government reasons. It makes things easier when we're living as a family, and our family is going to be part of the Loud's now."</p><p>"But it's <span>our</span> name!" Lincoln blurted. "It's Pop-pop's name, it's <em>my</em> name! I-it's part of me, it's part of you too!</p><p>Why do you have to give it up?"</p><p>Rita thumbed his cheek. "I don't <em>have</em> to give anything up sweetheart. I'll always be Pop-pop's daughter, I'll always be your mother. But from now on I'm going to be Lynn's wife, I hope to be at least some of the girl's mother too.</p><p>For me, taking the name is just one more step to being those things. Maybe it can be for you too."</p><p>Lincoln's body tensed despite her movements. "Why?"</p><p>Rita licked her lips, "because from now you're going be part of the family too. You're going be their brother, Lynn's son. And they're going to be your sisters and Lynn will be… your dad."</p><p>Another flinch, but she continued. "If you let them, if you try too, they can be the family that I know you wanted back in Hazeltucky.</p><p>This isn't just for me, I see in Lynn a better man than the one who left <span>us</span>, and those girls are special. If you become their brother and I mean let them in and <span>really</span> become their brother I can tell that you'll make bonds that will last a lifetime."</p><p>She faltered, then rallied; "I don't know about Lori, I really don't, but the others seem willing to try. All we have to do is open ourselves up and try as well and together we can make this house a home for us all, not just a place to live in like the old house!"</p><p>Lincoln was listening, but despite her efforts his eyes had hardened. "I can do that without losing my name."</p><p>Rita look down at him and felt rebuffed, but she thought about it from his position. She had made the decision without really talking to him, she'd talked to her father alright; many late night talks about where her relationship was going and if Lynn was who he seemed to be. How everything would work out, what they would do if things didn't.</p><p>But she hadn't even introduced Lincoln to the girls before bringing him here.</p><p>All this time and change, and she hadn't properly asked him about how he <span>really</span> felt about changing his life this much.</p><p>"I'm sorry sweetheart," she sighed. "I guess I was just so caught up in everything that I forgot to ask you if you wanted this."</p><p>Lincoln's expression softened a bit. "Are you really going to change your name?"</p><p>"Yes." She meant every word about Lynn and his family. The lonely, dead-end existence of that Lincoln's 'father' had damned them to was over, that part of her life was the past. Rita Loud would signify the beginning of something new.</p><p>His lips twitched; "do I have to change mine?"</p><p>"No," she stroked his cheek again.</p><p>"Then I'm staying me." He affirmed. "I-I'll try to fit in Lynn's family, but I'm keeping my name."</p><p>Part of Rita wanted to object, to push the issue till he caved. That selfish girl who let a charming 'man' take her for a ride while her father desperately left warning on deaf ears, only to be left with a newborn and no prospects and surely everyone else was to blame.</p><p>But she'd grown up. She'd <em>finally</em> grown up years too late and now well past that moment of forced maturity she knew better than to pretend this little thing wasn't for her.</p><p>"Thank you sweetheart," she leaned down and kissed his forehead, the boy squirming a bit despite himself. "I promise I'll talk to you about any more changes, but you have to speak up if you're not comfortable about something alright?"</p><p>The boy nodded, evidently at least slightly mollified.</p><p>As much as she would have liked to just stay there, letting themselves fall back into a comfortable understanding, there was a clock ticking. Rita had new responsibilities, and today one of them was picking up Lynn Jr from her after school practice so Lynn Sr could get an early start on dinner. So she nudged her son up, just a bit and he pulled himself upwards to a sitting position.</p><p>"Do you have to go?"</p><p>"I need to pick up Lynn Jr," she admitted.</p><p>"Oh," there was no hiding the slight sour tone there. "How soon?"</p><p>She glanced at her watch, "five minutes at best or she'll have to wait."</p><p>The boys fingers twitched, and he thought something over.</p><p>"Lincoln?"</p><p>He suddenly dived into his bag and pulled out a sheath of papers.</p><p>"My teacher gave me this."</p><p>Rita took the papers; it was a combination of a curriculum and make up homework with notes detailing that it was to be covered with Lisa's assistance.</p><p>"She said I have some stuff to work on before I can really do class on the same level as everyone else," Lincoln flushed in embarrassment. "I-It's because of Hazeltucky- not because I'm dumb or anything."</p><p>"That makes sense," Rita mused. "I know you're a clever boy Lincoln, I'm sure that with Lisa's help you'll catch up in no time."</p><p>"Okay," he nodded, and Rita let him take back the sheath. "B-but just to be sure, which one is Lisa?"</p><p>Rita held back a laugh. "Lisa is the four-year-old with glasses."</p><p>Lincoln was visibly confused. "… But the teacher wrot-"</p><p>"She's a child prodigy Lincoln, trust me I was <em>very</em> surprised as well," she assured him. "That bunker in the back yard is hers, and it's like something from a science fiction book. Even that Nobel Prize in the front is real!"</p><p>Lincoln's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Yes, that was my reaction as well." Rita laughed, <em>so that's what I looked like, no wonder Lynn giggled</em>. "But yes, you'll be fine dear-"</p><p>Her watch beeped.</p><p>"You need to go?" Lincoln asked, still a little sour.</p><p>"I need to go," she confirmed. "Why don't you ask Lisa for help while I'm out? I'm sure she'll be happy to.. assist."</p><p>Or at the very least show off while helping the boy as a side benefit. The genius was everything she claimed, but if she wasn't as immature as her age suggested then Rita would eat her father's casserole without complaint.</p><p>"I guess I can do that," Lincoln acquiesced.</p><p>"You'll do fine dear," she gave his back one last pat, and then left for the door. "Don't feel intimidated, she's your sister now too you know!"</p><p>And like that she was gone.</p><p>Lincoln waited a minute, then threw the backpack to the ground and dropped under the bed covers.</p><p>He couldn't have his room, he had their old closet instead.</p><p>He couldn't keep his hair a secret, the other kids were going to find out; he could <em>feel</em> it.</p><p>He even had to share Mom with Lynn and his family and they each had ten other people already.</p><p>His insides were churning, the frustration of the day rising and the bed covers weren't helping.</p><p>He threw them off and reached under his bed for his drawing kit-</p><p>A click came from his door and he froze. A quick look revealed the door opening, his mom hadn't closed the lock properly. He scrambled back onto the bed, and the tall form of Lori Loud entered his room.</p><p>"So kid," she glanced down at him. "It sounds like we need to talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thanks to Nuuo from FF.net for Beta-Reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He didn't even tell any of us!" Lori practically screamed as she paced through Bobby's room. "I thought <em>he</em> was supposed to be a grown <span>fucking</span> adult- but apparently letting other people know that their entire life is about to change because of your decisions isn't part of that!"</p><p>Bobby nodded along upon his bed, knowing well better than to interrupt one of Lori's rants. The much-beleaguered teen had spent more time in the position of listener to Lori Loud's frustrations with her family than he'd ever cared to. But Lori had her reasons to rant; her mother had died in childbirth and in the year since then she'd shouldered what responsibilities she could to ease the burden on their father.</p><p>Her father who had just decided to marry another woman and bring her son into their family <em>without</em> letting the rest of them know the minor detail of him having 'special needs'.</p><p>"-And that's not the worst part, no- the worst <span>fucking</span> part is that somehow <em>I'm</em> the bad guy. Seriously- I just tried to give that stupid beanie a wash and Rita jumped down my throat- and everyone else sided with her! I didn't know- none of <em>them</em> know, but hey! This new kid- that none of us asked for by the way- throws a fit so big bad Lori has to be in the wrong!"</p><p>She hissed and heaved, clutching at her arms. "No one even asked me what happened! They literally just sided with the brat that moved in less than a fricking week ago because- I don't know, maybe they like the dog or something!"</p><p>Bobby nodded again, not necessarily agreeing but Lori <em>needed</em> to vent.</p><p>"And he still won't event tell us what we're supposed to do or- fuck it, not even what's<em> wrong</em> with him! You don't just make up rules and not tell anyone- you- ARGGHH!" She flopped to the side of him on his bed and pinched his pillow to scream in.</p><p>Which she did.</p><p>For a full minute.</p><p>Bobby took the time to mull over the rant, picking through what stood out. While he wasn't the smartest boy in his class (nor the dullest by far), years of acting as practically a second parent to a sharply-tempered sibling and the sounding board of Lori Loud's frustrations had taught him to look behind the obvious bias in a story and seek out the unspoken thread that could solve the problem that inspired so much sour distress.</p><p>In this case, it was fairly self evident.</p><p>"Hey Babe?" He carefully spoke up, prompting Lori raise her eyes above his now probably-stained pillow. "Sounds like your Dad didn't think this through- and that sucks. Totally the wrong call on his part-"</p><p>"No shit." She mumbled through the pillow.</p><p>He let it slide. "And Rita? Expecting you to follow rules you don't know… yeah another bad choice. But from the sound of things, the <em>kid</em> didn't actually do anything did he?"</p><p>"He literally <em>invaded</em> my house." Lori rolled her eyes and stuffed her face back into his pillow.</p><p>"I don't think he really got a choice," Bobby insisted. "Rita is- <em>was</em> a single Mom right? If he doesn't have a Dad…"</p><p>Lori didn't reply.</p><p>Bobby girded himself and continued. "And yeah, your sisters should've listened to your side- but maybe they're just trying to make him feel welcome-"</p><p>"At <em>my</em> expense!" Lori threw the pillow aside, revealing smeared makeup and puffy eyes. "I tried <em>so hard</em> to hold everything together after Mom died- and then Rita just moves in and brings her son and suddenly I'm the one who has to prove herself?"</p><p>Bobby backpedalled. "That's not what I mean- look; you said he was from Hazeltucky right? Kids from there either get tough, or they get messed up. From the sound of things, he <em>not</em> tough and your sisters probably see that; maybe they just feel like they have to be extra careful around him and if you're treating him like a normal boy…"</p><p>"… It literally looks like I'm bullying him," Lori finished.</p><p>"Not that I'm saying you <em>are</em>!" Bobby interjected. "It's just that your sisters might see it that way. Once they get your side of the story I'm sure they'll come around-"</p><p>"If they'll even listen," Lori groused. "It's like they forgot who actually-"</p><p>The sound of the front door unlocked echoed through the house.</p><p>"Looks like Ronnie's home," Bobby sighed. "I should go get her a snack."</p><p>"It's fine," Lori stood and glanced at what reflection was in Bobby's window.</p><p>Yep, everything was smeared and ruined. "I need to get home and... <em>apologise</em> anyway."</p><p>"Sorry Babe, I know you're having a hard time so-"</p><p>The teenager found himself silenced by soft lips. Lori drew back with a smile.</p><p>"You're literally perfect Bobby, if only my family was half as considerate as you I wouldn't have to come over and vent all the time," she quickly collected her things.</p><p>"I should thank them," Bobby breathed, then panicked. "Uh- I mean-"</p><p>"Quit while you're ahead Boo-boo-bear," Lori sighed, then made her to the bathroom. It didn't take long to clean her face with a few wipes from her kit- but the makeup would have to be redone at home. For the next half an hour Lori would just have to deal with a bare face.</p><p>Whatever, Lori looked better without her makeup than most girls <em>did</em> with theirs- awkward phase be damned.</p><p>"Hey Lori?" A light voice came from the kitchen, "are you in?"</p><p>Lori poked her head out, sure enough there was one Ronnie Anne Santiago in her trademark purple hoodie sitting at the kitchen table with a sandwich.</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm literally about to leave-" something flickered across Ronnie's faced and triggered Lori's big sister instincts. "- unless you want some girl talk?"</p><p>"Um, yeah sure, can we talk in my room?" Ronnie set the sandwich on a plate and motioned to her room, leaving Bobby to start dinner. Lori nodded and followed.</p><p>"So," Lori closed the door behind them with a click. "Did Bobby <em>forget</em>-"</p><p>"No!" Ronnie blurted, blushing red. "This isn't about that thing from last time!"</p><p>"Okay?" Lori wasn't exactly ungrateful to not have to go over <em>that</em> again, "… do you need-"</p><p>"It's nothing about puberty okay!" Ronnie sourly declared. "It's about the new kid- Lincoln I think, he lives with you right?"</p><p>Lori's mind stopped at the mention of the boy's name, then raced to a conclusion, "<em>what</em> did he do?"</p><p>"Nothing- I don't know maybe?" Ronnie flumped down onto her bed. "I was just talking to him to clear up some stuff. Like, he's going to be part of your family now right?"</p><p>Lori's fingers dug into her palms. "… Go on."</p><p>Ronnie stared up oblivious, "but a bunch of kids were saying he wasn't a Loud-"</p><p>"He's not." Lori affirmed. "Rita hasn't even married Dad yet."</p><p>"Yeah well, I was confused so I went up to where he was sitting- and he was with McBride, yeah Mr Bloody Nose- and I asked what was up."</p><p>"And what did he say exactly?"</p><p>Ronnie looked up to her. "That he was living with you guys, but he wasn't taking the name even if his Mom does."</p><p>Lori relaxed her hands, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah that sounds right."</p><p>At least he knew he wasn't one of them, even if everyone else was going to pretend otherwise.</p><p>But even as she was satisfied with this, Ronnie seemed uncomfortable in her presence. In the way that she got when she was building up to saying something, something she didn't want to admit but felt like she needed to.</p><p>"There's something else isn't there Ronnie?" Lori sighed. "You can talk to me, it's what I'm here for."</p><p>"Yeah…" Ronnie admitted, but averted her eyes as her story went on. "See, Clyde and his buddies were talking about me behind my back, and…. Lincoln kinda raised his voice at me so you know; I <strong>had</strong> to protect my reputation."</p><p>Lori tapped a finger on her arm. Ronnie was meant to try and control her temper, and Lori was supposed to be trying to help her with it (and a few <em>other</em> things since their Mom was busy and she needed a girl's advice). But boys were trouble, and this boy in particular…</p><p>"… How far did you go?"</p><p>"Just a bit of teasing!" Ronnie insisted, sitting up emphatically. "Just the burger down the pants thing- no hitting, not even words I promise!"</p><p>"It's okay, I believe you," Lori came over to her and knelt down to her eye level. "But I'm guessing something else happened as well?"</p><p>Ronnie's eyes lost focus for a second as she recalled the memory. "He- well he jumped up and tried to pull it out first, but then he just… kind of stood there like he saw a ghost. Then he reached up and touched his head- then just ran away like I was holding a knife or something!"</p><p>Lori's ears perked. "Did you say he touched his head?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ronnie nodded. "Just touched his hat and ran off."</p><p>Lori breathed a sigh, "… relax Ronnie, you didn't do anything wrong." Lori stretched up. "Apparently he has a 'thing', don't ask me what it is because we don't get to know until he <em>feels</em> like telling anything else- Dad and Rita's rule <em>not</em> mine."</p><p>"So he's…" Ronnie left the space for Lori to give the awkward answer.</p><p>"Special needs? I literally don't know," Lori shook her head. "But you know what, if he wants special treatment he needs to tell people. It's on him if he doesn't, heck: I just grabbed his hat the other day myself and he literally did the same thing to me.</p><p>Just let it go, I-"</p><p>BEEP. BEEP.</p><p>Lori and Ronnie together jerked as Lori's phone alarm went off- the teen fished it out from her pocket with practiced ease and cursed as she realised she was scheduled to pick up the girls in Vanzilla.</p><p>And was at least fifteen minutes away from the house by foot.</p><p>"Dang it!"</p><hr/><p>It didn't take too long to get home, Rita's car was missing so that was a plus- one less <em>conversation</em> to have today. Leni and Luna were in the kitchen downing smoothies and Lola and Lana were slurping down some of their own in front of the TV, stopping to bicker about whichever program was on.</p><p><em>Wait</em>, how were they home? Wasn't <span>she</span> supposed to have driven them back in Vanzilla? A quick look at the clock revealed it was well past the time she should have been there and back.</p><p>Which meant that someone else had probably stepped up in her place. Probably a certain interloper looking to solidify her place in the house.</p><p>"Dang it!" Lori facepalmed.</p><p>"Oh <em>hi </em>Lori!" Luna waved at her, "did ya have 'fun' over at Bobby's?"</p><p>"Not now Luna-"</p><p>"What gives bruv?" Luna teased, but there was a slight edge to her tone. "Must'a been a real good bit of 'together time' if you forgot all about picking up the little guys."</p><p>"Look I was just," Lori pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just needed to talk-"</p><p>"Talk, suuure." Luna drew out the syllable. "I know I need to clean my face off after 'talking' with Sam sometimes too."</p><p>Lori spluttered as her bare cheeks reddened at the implication. "I-you!"</p><p>"What did you talk about Lori?" Leni asked innocently, "oh! Did Bobby try and-"</p><p>Lori put her hand up to silence the sweetheart sister. "No. Whatever you're going to ask; no. I'm going upstairs- <em>don't</em> bother me."</p><p>Luna opened her mouth to counter- but a sharp glare reminded her not to push her luck.</p><p>Lori marched over to the stairs, practically stamped up them and made her way towards her room. But on the way she spotted the Linen Closet door and some shuffling could be heard within.</p><p>Right, she was supposed to apologise to the boy wasn't she? Rita was out, probably getting Lynn if she already got the younger girls already, so this was probably the best time to do it if she didn't want the older woman standing over her while she did.</p><p>Sighing, Lori girded herself and pushed into the room.</p><hr/><p>Lincoln swallowed as the eldest Loud girl advanced to him. It was the first time he'd seen her since she'd grabbed his beanie- and his fingers grabbed the edges of his headwear lest she pull at it again.</p><p>The near-woman towered over him and her lack of makeup made her seem all the sterner for it. The two locked eyes for a moment, then Lincoln averted his before her cool blues.</p><p>"Not going to say anything?"</p><p>He tried to think of something, but whatever was going to come out died on his lips as he realised that he had no escape. Lori was already in his 'sanctuary' and Mom wasn't here anymore.</p><p>"… That's fine. I've got something to say," Lori folded her arms. "I'm… I didn't know about your <em>thing</em>."</p><p>He froze, she <em>knew</em>.</p><p>How? Had Mom spilled? She said she wouldn't tell-</p><p>"Whatever it is." Lori continued, inadvertently assuaging his fears. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, and apparently you don't have to tell anyone else about it either.</p><p>But <em>if</em> you're going to live here, you're going to have to at least give us something to work with, or last night is just going to happen again- and not just with <em>big nasty</em> Lori either. So I suggest you keep that in mind."</p><p>She stared at him.</p><p>Lincoln realised she was waiting for a sign of his attention, so he shakily nodded.</p><p>"Good," Lori nodded in turn. "And there's something else;</p><p>I don't know if you wanted to come here, but I didn't ask you or Rita to move in either. I didn't ask Dad to start dating again, and he sure as <em>hell</em> didn't ask any of us if we were okay with him bringing in your Mom and You to live with us.</p><p>And I'm <em>not</em> going to bend over backwards to make you welcome when I didn't want either of you here in the first place.</p><p>But you're here now, so you're going to have to fit in. Here's the first and most important thing you need to know;</p><p>What <em>I</em> say goes."</p><p>Lori leaned down closer to him but he scooted back a bit and she allowed it.</p><p>"Dad's always working or doing something, so ninety-nine percent of the time- I'm the one running things in the house. <em>I</em> divide the chores; <em>I</em> decide who gets TV and internet privileges- anything that involves something in the house that Dad doesn't decide on I do. We have a sister meeting once a week to vote on these things, and you can bring up stuff there but once it's been decided it's done and you can bet I'll make <em>sure</em> it's done."</p><p>Lori was about to continue her tirade, but the boy's appearance struck her. He was paler than usual, his lips were tight and he was clearly shaking. In his hazel eyes she could see a distended mirror of herself lurking over him like a monster.</p><p>"I…" she backed off a bit. "Look, I'm not- I'm telling you how things go in this house. There's a lot of people in here, so someone has to keep some order in here and for now that's me. I'm not going to just make life hell for you for the sake or it, and I don't know how Rita going to step in, but until I leave for college you <em>have</em> to know how I run things; okay?"</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>"Okay…" Lori breathed out. "One last thing, I don't know what your deal is. I don't know why we didn't get to know what it is <em>before</em> you moved in- or why we're still not allowed to know. But like I said; you need to give me- give <em>us </em>something to work with.</p><p>You don't have to talk to me, but at least- I don't know; you've been hanging around Luan and Luna so maybe they would be good? "</p><p>He fidgeted again, but managed to open his mouth. "O-okay."</p><p>Lori waited to see if he would say anything else, but a full minute passed without him uttering a another word.</p><p>But when she was just about to leave, that's when she at last heard something- muttered but still there.</p><p>The eldest stopped with her hand on the handle. She closed her eyes and breathed out, "what was that?"</p><p>"I-is that w-hy-" the boy stuttered.</p><p>She turned around and looked at him again, waiting for him to speak up properly</p><p>"I-is that why you don't like me?" The boy was looking up, not quite meeting her eyes but verbal. "B-because we moved in? Without you getting a say?"</p><p>Lori stood there, seeming to think for a moment. Her clean features settled.</p><p>"… Look; not everyone has to like each other. Not everyone can, just keep out of my way and I'll return the favour; okay?"</p><p>"… Okay."</p><hr/><p>So the rules were set.</p><p>Lincoln spent the rest of the afternoon jittery and trying to draw and ease his mind, but his pencils just tore at the paper until Charles snuffled in and tucked his head under Lincoln's shoulder. He still couldn't draw, but the familiar doggy smell and Charles' licky tongue calmed him anyway.</p><p>He didn't really remember much after that, he knew he should have gone to see if Lisa was really what she was said to be- but the time ran away from him. Before he knew it Mom popped in with his dinner, waved off his apology and left again to leave him alone with Charles who promptly tried to steal some his meatloaf (he left him have a bit).</p><p>The night was long and his sleep poor. He tried to close his eyes and settle in but the bed was unfamiliar, he blearily stretched and startled himself awake as his fingers battered against the enclosed and unfamiliar walls.</p><p>Worst of all, what dreams he had were… nasty.</p><p>The awaiting pressure of school, the chance of his name being taken from him. <em>Lori</em>, everything merged and swirled together sometime around midnight and became something else.</p><p>He couldn't remember it, when he awoke but it left some deep sense of foreboding.</p><p>His eyes snapped open to find the Loud House ceiling staring back at him and his stomach lurched.</p><p>It was morning.</p><p>A knock on the door roused him further;</p><p>"Lincoln?" His mother's voice called. "It's time to get ready for school."</p><hr/><p>"All right, everyone in." Lori groused, annoyed at waking early once again. "No dawdling or I <em>will</em> leave you behind."</p><p>She didn't look at him, but Lincoln knew who she was talking to.</p><p>"Ah don't mind her, you can come sit next to us!" Lana glibly ignored the sour sister.</p><p>Lincoln winced as Lola took her seat behind Lori, they were going to be sitting right behind her and the angle would have him in her rear-view mirror at all times.</p><p>"Ahh, no thanks." Lincoln muttered. "I wouldn't want to take Lisa's spot."</p><p>"My appreciation, novel newcomer unit." Lisa commented. "There are actually significant pros and cons to each seat within 'Vanzilla' so determining which seat is best to take under the circumstances is a matter of…"</p><p>Lincoln let her ramble on, and internally winced as Lana wilted a bit at his rejection. He could tell she was trying to make him feel welcome, and Charles <em>really</em> liked her too.</p><p>"Sorry, thanks though."</p><p>"Ahh, don't sweat it!" The tomboy perked up. "We can ride together some other time-"</p><p>"You won't be riding at all if you don't get a move on!" Lori snapped from the driver's seat.</p><p>Quickly, they jumped in. Lincoln fumbling into the row behind them and scooting over to behind Lola's seat. He winced as his hands touched something sticky, then sharp- but the last seat was fine.</p><p>Lynn came out carrying his youngest in an infant car seat and raised an eyebrow at the sight of his prospective step-son sitting in the row behind his daughters despite there being an open seat next to Lisa. Nonetheless he promptly opened the door on Lincoln's row and placed the giggling infant next to Lincoln.</p><p>"Hi there sport, could you keep an eye on Lily for us?" The man strapped the booster seat in. "She gets restless if someone doesn't keep her company and it's better for her to be in the back anyway."</p><p>"Uh, sure" Lincoln eyed the admittedly cute, but often stinky baby as she blew spit bubbles. "I gu-"</p><p>"Can we go?" Lori frostily demanded.</p><p>"Sure thing Lori," Lynn sighed and pulled himself from the Van, closing the doors behind him.</p><p>The ride was quiet, the front row briefly piped up but when Lana turned to get his opinion on something Lori promptly shut the entire conversation down. Lily next to him mostly just made sounds and flapped her arms, but every now and then he would catch her looking at him with some odd expression that seemed that like she almost understood her surroundings.</p><p>But the ride didn't last long enough for him to figure out if it was comprehension or curiosity in her little eyes- before long they pulled up to Royal Woods Elementary and Lori curtly ordered them out so she could take Lily to a check-up.</p><p>Lincoln walked carefully into the open halls, beanie properly applied and trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, his orange shirt made him stand out as always and he could feel eyes boring into him.</p><p>But he managed to get to class in time anyway and snuck in as best he could to his seat next to Clyde and Stella. The two were already talking, but briefly hushed as he got closer.</p><p>"Uh, hi guys." He greeted. "Sorry if I ignored you before, I just get absorbed in my art sometimes."</p><p>"It's fine," Clyde shrugged. "I could see how hard you were working on that vase- I guess you like to draw hunh?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lincoln quickly nodded. "It's my hobby."</p><p>The other boy got a gleam in his eye, "and you like comics too?"</p><p>"Sure do!"</p><p>Stella rolled her eyes as Lincoln eagerly agreed, "<em>again</em> Clyde-"</p><p>"Ever thought of drawing your own?" Clyde suggested. "Like let's say a fancomic for example?"</p><p>A brief image of an Ace Savvy AU he'd read on AlernateArtist popped into his mind- and just how fantastic the art and story had been. Making something like that would be amazing, maybe one day he could be as good as that artist who…</p><p>Had deleted their account from harassment.</p><p>Memories of the vitriolic comment section surfaced and induced a retreat at the idea of broadcasting himself like that. "Um, a fancomic? I'm not really-"</p><p>"Oh come on man, I bet you'd be awesome at it!" Clyde insisted. "There's a competition coming up next month-"</p><p>"Mr McBride, class has begun," Mrs Johnson interrupted with a gentle chide. "Maybe save it for recess?"</p><hr/><p>Lori waited in The Doctor's office as her youngest sister received her checkup. The older man carefully tapped and prodded the squirming youngster in ways that vaguely reminded Lori of similar movements when she was small and the GP still had more ginger than grey running through his hair.</p><p>"Everything checks out," Doctor Greenwich nodded and removed his stethoscope from Lily's chest. The adventurous little baby babbled and eyed the lolly jar on his desk with clear desire. "You can let your father know that little Lily is as healthy as a horse."</p><p>"Gah!" Lily pointed at the jar.</p><p>"But don't let her have these kinds of sweets until she's older," Greenwich laughed and tucked The Jar under his desk.</p><p>"Goo…" Lily pouted.</p><p>"Thank you so much Doctor Greenwich," Lori sighed. "Sorry that Dad couldn't come himself, it's just that between his job and this new woman moving in everything has been hectic.."</p><p>"Ah, Ms Alvarsson right?" The Doctor shuffled through his notes. "I think Lynn mentioned her the last time we spoke, could you let me know if they'll be checking in themselves?"</p><p>"Sure." Lori flatly replied.</p><p>"It's good to hear that Lynn has found happiness again after what happened," Greenwich noted the date on Lily's forms. "Just coming up to a year now isn't it?"</p><p>Lori looked away.</p><p>"I can't imagine it's been easy for any of you." Greenwich focused upon her. "But just so you know; your father is always talking about how proud he is of you. Every time we have a talk you come up and it's always about how much you've sacrificed to keep the house running in Lilian's place.</p><p>I know she'd be proud of you too."</p><p>Lori swallowed, "thanks."</p><p>"But still, you're young- you should be out there living life before you get old and crusty like us." He smiled and his crows feet deepened. "Hopefully Ms Alvarsson will be able to take some of that pressure off and you can be a teenager again-"</p><p>"We were doing just fine without her." She curtly cut him off and plucked Lily from the table. "Lily's fine, see if Rita and her kid want a checkup- anything else?"</p><p>Greenwich looked her over, her signature clothes were slightly worn from use- something once fashion conscious girl wouldn't have allowed when she had a job to replace them. Her hair had broken strands split ends where she'd pulled at it in stress and the makeup under hers failed to hide the puffiness of bags from poor sleep. "… Are you alright Lori?"</p><p>"Peachy," she brusquely replied. "Can we go?</p><p>"Certainly," the experienced Doctor acquiesced. "Just remember that when you're taking care of your family, that includes <em>you</em> too."</p><p>Lori's lips trembled for a moment, then firmed again. "Thanks Doctor Greenwich, I'll let you know if we need anything."</p><hr/><p>Today was turning out <em>way</em> better than expected!</p><p>Lincoln ate his snack (a sandwich of 'acquired taste') with more enthusiasm than usual as he settled into the friend group and mentally replayed the last period's highlight.</p><p>
  <em>"<span>Very</span> good Mr Alvarsson," the art teacher, a Ms Patterson he now knew, complemented. "I can't say I'm surprised after yesterday, but still: good work!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lincoln blushed at the praise, well aware of the class's eyes upon him. Today art was right after Math, so before recess. Thus, he couldn't really afford to lose himself in the usual way, but his flower was still leagues above anyone else's in the class.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a quiet kind of pride he took in his art, but it was still his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ms Patterson leaned down for a quieter conversation, "you know; I checked your real name- with your history maybe you should consider some of our local competitions?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lincoln's mind froze in surprise for a moment, then quickly resumed; of course Royal Woods would have art competitions- if Hazeltucky could have them then the nicer town sure would!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That and Clyde already mentioned they had a comic thing but they weren't really the sort of thing he-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's a few coming up in the next few months, I could show you a list if you like?" Ms Patterson smiled down at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-sure!" He exclaimed excitedly, then blushed again as more eyes fell on him.</em>
</p><p>Clyde's competition turned out to be one of <em>many</em> in Royal Woods. It still wasn't like the town was a centre of the arts, but it was a decent place with good connections. The list <em>also</em> included a lot of state wide competitions as well that Ms Patterson thought he was good enough for.</p><p>Some of them he already knew about, but had never been able to apply to since they were so far away. Some of them even needed a recommendation just to enter.</p><p>Ms Patterson said she might be able to get him one if he could show her some stuff- and he had plenty at home!</p><p>"… So as long as we get it in within a few weeks…"</p><p>Lincoln blinked back into reality. He was in recess with Clyde and his friends- Clyde was talking about his competition again- which…</p><p>Lincoln was unsure if wanted to enter or not.</p><p>Sure, he could probably do it easy enough- but Comic fans were <em>rabid</em>. If the comic became successful Clyde could want to do more, and sooner or later the flamers would come and all the misery that that other artist had suffered could come to him too.</p><p>But on the other hand Clyde was so enthusiastic, and would be nice to have a friend with common interests for once.</p><p>"I… I need time to think about it," Lincoln sighed.</p><p>"Sure thing," Clyde clapped his hands together. "But I can promise- with your skills and my brains we have a winning tea-"</p><p>"Big words McBride." A snide voice cut him off and Stella scowled at the sight behind Clyde.</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em> Chandler?"</p><p>Lincoln looked past Clyde, who stood aside with a sigh to reveal that red haired boy he'd been warned about.</p><p>Along with two larger boys, one on each side.</p><p>"Nothing much. Just thought I'd get to know the new kid," the other boy gave an easy smile, but the entire setup oozed of the casual malice Lincoln was so familiar with.</p><p>"Why don't you give us a bit of privacy?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>Thanks to Nuuo for Beta-Reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>